Revenge of the lost city
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when A.D.'s past comes back to haunt her for all the wrong reasons and she begins to question her purpose in life as well as her sanity? What happens when people label her a threat and place a bounty on her head? 1x2 3x4 5x?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I had this written what five years ago.... than it was lost, oh well it sucked any way, now I get to rewrite it. Brilliant. I also had the sequal to that written, and that was lost, and I got pissed. I still am. Half way done........ Also I tend to write out of the box........ So be forewarned, if it is AU/sci fi, the oddisy has begun..... EW is mainly ignored, even though there maybe some reference to the movie. The original was after the series, saw EW and tried to incorperate some of it. This is roughly a year and a half to two years after peace is established. I welcome flames, I use them to cook various foods with...... I don't own..... I just use, abuse and than return, some what in their original condition.

Chapter 1: The true enemy pt 1

The commander of the Reble Army's was one leader you didn't want to piss off. "Boss, I think he get's it already." Her golden eyes narrowed and than they turned back to a human's. She looked at her second right hand man, "Come Rio. We have much to do."

"Boss?" But he followed anyways. When the girl entered she was greeted the same way, being tackled by one of the commanders, "A.D.! I thought you were dead!" And she began to waile. A.D. just, got, well annoyed, "I'm not that easy to kill Asiana."

"Says you!" And the wailing continued, "Get the hell off of me!"

"Nooooooo!" Finally someone pulled her off, and if was her first right hand man, "Thank you Butch. Now she can latch onto you." He looked at her, "Boss you should take a look at this." Butch took her over to multiple screens, "What the seven hells is _she_ doing." The sound was turned off, but there was subtitling, "She's getting involved with the Morpher Bill. Restricting what we can and cannot do. What the seven hells is wrong with her?! Doesn't she know once she signs that bills, she's signed my future, but her's as well?! And I bet it's Drake and T.J. that's behind this!" Her face contorted in rage. She kept watching, "She'll be signing the end of peace as we know it."

"Plan is on course my leage."

"Good, very good. And since White Wolf is out of the picture, we have no worries at all."

"Are you sure my leage?"

"Yes because not even one of the Founding Morphers can stand up to that!" A few weeks ago, they had unleashed chemical bombs in Australia to kill all morphers and lower the resistance, they just didn't know how much they miscalculated.

"Boss are you sure?"

"Duh! Of course."

"Won't Ellen's get all you know? All mad?"

"Rio you need to learn to get a back bone when it comes to undermining everyone else's authority, other than mine of course."

"What happens if this plan doesn't work?"

"We all end up dead? Sorry. Don't feel like dying today."

"So who do plan on being."

"That wossy Italian. No one ever notices him. He's only there to represent the Italian people. Sad really. No rather pathetic."

"And if your cover is blown?"

"Beg and plead for my life?" She gave a shrug, "Who cares. I'm powerful and strong. None of 'em would go toe to toe with me. I'd decapitate them."

"Boss....." He placed a hand on her shoulder, she gently laid her hand over his. She had no choice. Blue Wolf and the Russian Military would mind wash even more of them. Plus knowing them, they were probably planning something, like killing some major powers while dressed as Rebels. Who cares they would have been uniforms from three years ago.......

Paul Ellen's was gentle by nature but if you made him mad, it wasn't a pretty sight, "Piere!" The young man hid, knowing all to well what would happen.... Boss may have been worse, but his father came in close though...... "Mr. Ellen! I'm so glade to have caught up with you!"

"Ah! Relena my girl! How have you been?"

"Good. How have you been?"

"Other than dealing with my trouble some, brainless son, not to bad."

"You are coming to the meeting to put the bill into action right."

"Yes, but are you sure you want to sign this bill into action?"

"Morphers need to be controlled. They are dangerous and a menice to society."

'And there is one that I know of that is probably flipping out and deciding what to do. Wonder what that one way recking ball is going to do? I wouldn't put it passed her to try something, like copy someone.' Paul thought. He gave a mental roll of his eyes. He knew A.D. a little bit to well. "Paul is something wrong?"

'Yes. The fact be told a one way recking ball morpher will be undoubedly be here to stir up cauyuse.'

"No. Nothing is wrong my dear. You do have body guards right?"

"Of course."

"Than where are they?" She turned around and said, "Duo must have got side tracked again. The others must be trying to remove him from what ever has his attention."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"About a Morpher rebellion."

"Even they know their place."

'Except for one hair triggered temper one. Oh help us heaven, for destruction is upon us.'

A.D. had been practicing her coping. "That is just plain creepy. You'd pass for as Rio, that is if you kept your temper is check."f

"Pufh! Yea, and your the King of France." Butch rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Failure isn't an option. If I fail, god save us all. I have to get close to that main frame! And destroying that stupid bill in the process wouldn't be so bad...."

"Boss-"

"Oh don't even go there."

"Any one that you can think of that will stand in your way?"

"Yea, but he's long gone. Disappeared off the radar. Not even the quack J knows where he went. Neither does Dr. D. I hope he's popping up daisies."

"Boss! That's cold hearted!"

"Shove it Rio. When I ask for your opinion, I ask for it."

"Why do you think they want that information?"

"Weaken countries? Gain power? How the hell am I 'pposed to know? All I know is, if they want it, it ain't good. And I have to stop them."

"Boss... what are our orders?"

"If things go South, take the bitch and leave. I'll try and hold them back as long as necessary."

"Red Felcon?"

"Ready on my command." She began to leave, heading for Earth.

Relena looked out her belcony, soon all Morphers would be registered, and the dangerous ones locked up for good. A gentle breeze brushed across her face, "You do know a morpher could kill you in an instant." It was more of a statement than anything. She jumped, and looked over her shoulder, "Heero, it's been awhile hasn't it." Silence was her answer, "Apparently things havent changed much have they?" She leaned against the rail. He looked at her, "I've come to warn you. Don't sign that bill."

"Why?"

"You will be dealing with a force you don't want to fuck with."

"What are you talking about Heero?"

"If you value your life. You won't sign that bill."

"You're not making any sense."

"You don't know how long Morphers have been around. They have been around for more than twelve years."

"Where is this information coming from!?"

"A place that isn't siding with the enemy. The people who want you to sign this bill into action want more harm than good. They will hurt the innocent, not the guity." He turned to leave, "If I valued my life, I would reevaluate the whole situation." She closed her eyes and sighed, and right before she could give another question, he'd disappeared.

A.D. sat on a hotel bed, and began using her 'skills' if one could call them that, 'Damn it all to hell! Hours of hacking and still nothing! Dr. D and the rest of the crazies, must have predicted that I would try something like this! Their making their lives a whole lot more difficult. Come on! I'm better than this!' She had hit another wall, 'Okay. This is starting to piss me off.' She entered the password, than another, and another kept popping up, 'Okay there is something good behind this wall. Even this takes effort, well on their part.' A cold smirk found its way to her face, 'Bingo! Let's see, who am I dealing with.' She read, and kept reading, 'Okay, so their hiring anyone that can hold a gun and shoot. Not necessarily to kill. Morons.' Than she looked at a few pictures, 'So they were able to get their way in there. Boy she'll probably have a litter of kittens when she find out Morphers have infortraed her 'perfect' army. Good job Sara, and the rest of you.' Than a video screen poped up, "I should have known if was you!"

"Can it J."

"Tell me where you are!"

"I'd rather eat glass than tell you. I'm not under your or D's rules any more. There is an enemy out there that needs to be stopped. And I will stop them."

"Girl, your more insane than a decade ago! Give up your delisions!"

"The enemy isn't a delision. They have killed millions, and they will continue to do so, until every single one of them, and their supporters are dead. You live in a fanfisy world J, I refuse to live in it. I did it once, and I refuse to do it again. If you keep living in your world, more will die."

"Girl-!" She yanked out the cord, and the room faided into darkness, 'I refuse to bow to them. Bow to anyone. I was forced to do that as a little girl. And I paid for it. Everyone did.' She walked to the window and looked at the moon, 'Everyone can have a life after this, except for me. I'll proabably be dead. Either through sacrifice, or my body quits on me.' A tremor run up her arm, she rubbed it, 'I'm running out of time. And no one believes me. Except for those who know the truth.' She looked at the stars, 'You all sacrified your selves. I won't have your sacrifices be in vain. I will win this war.'

"Princess ready for the declaration?" She nodded her head, "Of course." Duo threw his arm around her, "Remember we're all backing you!" They walked to the plat form, She'd give a speech and than go and sign the bill. A.D. stood over some snippers, and smirked, 'A bunch of morons. I can't believe they thought that I was dead. I'm harder to kill than a cockroach! So naive!'

_"Boss is the plan still good?"_

"Yes. Our little problems have been taken care of. Remember, you know that they will have their top soldiers out, and I do as well. They are most likely the ones we've seen before, so you know what to look for." She sat in the shadows, no one else was in her perimeter. She had to listen to the speech, how they were all evil and needed to be put in their places, 'Yup. Definately Drake and T.J's work. They don't understand what it is to be like one of us. Looked down upon and outcasted by society, because everyone thinks your so willing to become a freak. Truth is, lies were told us and we believed them.' Soon the speach ended, and the crowed dispersed, 'Right on schedual.'

"Sorry pally, but if they see two of us, they'll get suspecious." She hid the unconcious body of the Italian representative in a broom closet and made sure the door was locked, after she made sure her knots would hold. She had seen the way he acted, it was similar to her. Hide in the shadows and not interact with people. But he was a snievling coward in her opinion. Not that it mattered of course. She just had to keep her temper in check with Chan, a representive from China. She knew from the way he acted he was pro-Russian Military, wanting only pure bloods on the earth, not half breeds. She forced herself to chat with people that in her eye, were complete morons, and just needed to be shot. To end their suffereing and to see to it that they didn't reproduce. She had enough idiots to deal with. She didn't need any more. And she didn't think her situation could get any worse. Paul came up to her and whispered in a low voice, "I know it's you A.D.."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Paul."

"Don't play me for an idiotic fool! I happen to know you very well. Where did you hide his body?"

'Oh well might as well just get this little shirade over with.' She looked at him, "His _unconcious_ body is in a broom closet. I don't kill if I don't need to."

"Why are you here?"

"Protect the bitch, and destroy the main frame."

"What?!"

"The R.M. and B.F. want what ever is on that hard drive. I know from previous experience, that when they want something. It's usually quite bad for the rest of us. Look just keep quiet about me being here. I don't need a panic on my hands."

"Just give me reassurance, no one will end up dead."

"You know I cannot do that. But I will see to it innocents are spared." Paul just sighed, if that was the best she could offer, he'd just have to take it.

'These people really are incompetent! And I know who to blame......'

"Once we sign this bill into action Morphers will have no place to go or hide!"

'Except to their creaters. Do you honestly realize what the fuck you're doing?! Building up _their _numbers. If it wasn't for the fact I enjoy my freedom, I'd allow all of you morons to do yourselves in!' She looked towards the bitch, and made a note to herself, to dispose of her if necessary. If one more person died in the name of peace, who gave a shit. She noticed she didn't have her usual body guards, and Yuy was no where to be found. Something wasn't right, and it didn't hold well with her.

"What do you mean she's at the peace meeting!"

"We should happen to know her moves by know, especially you D."

"Shit!" He picked up his cane and walked down the corridor, "Raheb you could have told me that!" The ancient India doctor just gave a rueful smile, "You knew all along! You've been stringing me along!"

"Point?"

"How in the seven hells could you let her go?!"

"Boss wants, boss gets. I know how she acts, and you definately should know how she acts"

"Like a six year old!"

"At times yes, but under that exterior she's a cold, calculating soldier, that will see to it peace is still made, and is still standing."

"I've allowed her to have her delusions to long!"

"The truth isn't a delusion. You will see. All non belivers will see." He turned around and went back to his office. He knew A.D. was probably going to have a litter of kittens when she saw him, but he couldn't do anything. That is if he valued his life.

A.D. had to resist the temptation in either bashing in her head or falling asleep, 'Lies. They have been lied to for so long, they have no idea or clue what the truth is. If the R.M and B.F. told them the sky was red, they'd probably believe it. Fools.' Than something happened, in her ear peice she heard, "Boss Preventers are here! I think we've been had!"

'Shit!'

"I think we've been found to!"

'Brilliant.' She muttered in a very quiet voice, "Pretend to be normal humans. Wait for my signal, than we'll show them what we can do. You are not to kill anyone. Is that understood."

"Yes boss." Than she heard the door being kicked down and Rio cursing in Spanish, and Butch cursing in Celtic or something like that. 'I just have to hold out a little bit longer.' Than she felt a barrel of a gun on her head, 'Great I've been found out. But how?' She looked out of the corner of her eye, 'He got out of _that _knot! I should just give the hell up.' She heard something in her ear peice, "Boss! Enemy heading stright towards you! I estimate at least a twenty thousand, most are probably going to be mobal dolls! You've got to get everyone out of there!"

"Anemy, I need you get get an exact location for me." She heard the safety being unlocked and the hammer pulled back, "Get to your feet." She heard the girl squeal, "Not even hundred miles from your location."

'Oh bloody briliant.... Paul please forgive me for what I am about to do.' She disapated and appeared behind her would be capter, "What the hell!?"

"'ello pretty boy." She hit him as hard she knew a normal human could take, "Good nite pretty boy." She revealed her form, and people began to yell at her, "You monster bitch!"

"Why don't you go where you came from?!"

"Let us have our damn peace!" She said, "Code Omega Alpha." A gun shot was hear, she just threw up a sheild, "You mortals are so damned foolish! Bullets cannot harm me, and they never will." She desinigrated the bullet, "I am stonger than all of you and your puny armies put together. Do not make me mad. You have all been warned!" She made her way to the main frame, two disks in hand, one to save and one to destroy. She got all the information she needed, it only took a few minutes, than she went about destroying it. After she got through with it, it had a chibi of her shaking her finger to people, saying, "To bad, so sad. I'm twenty steps ahead of you! Rebel's territory know, if you want it, come and get it. But we should know how that would end!" After shocks were heard, she looked at Paul, "Get everyone down into the bomb shelter."

"What? Why?"

"That after shock we felt, was a couple of missiles that were launched to destroy the enemy. Their closing in."

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Flatten them! What else." Paul clapped his hands together, "Alright for those of you who want to live. Listen to the one way wrecking ball, and go into the shelter. Those of you who want to die, do what ever you want." Paul grabbed Relena by her arm and gently hoisted her up. "What? Let me go!"

"I'm sorry miss, can't do that." Rio and Butch came busting through the doors with Preventers on their tails. One had a bloody nose. She looked at Rio, he shrugged and said, "You said we couldn't kill them. Nothing about punching them." A.D. threw her arms in the air and rolled her eyes, "That was _implied_!" Another aftershock, this time even closer. She looked at her two vice leaders, "Go with them. Keep them all in one peice."

"Orders for the enemy?"

"What do I normally say?" They began to crack their nuckles, by now three fourths of the room had left. And the rest filed out. A.D. turned to leave, a hand on her shoulder caught her. She looked over, "Becareful boss." She knew Rio cared for her, more than she cared to admit he did. She gave him a smile, "I always am." Her definition of being careful and his differed greatly.

"What do you mean their evacuating the city?!" The police officer looked at the old man, "That's what I said. The Mayor gave the order. Molbil suits of an unknown orgin are heading this way. He wants to be safe. Not sorry."

"Tell me have you seen a picture of this girl." He showed a picture of A.D., the officer shook his head, "No I haven't." Dr. D looked in the sky. Most likely than not Red Felcon would be involved. She was a menice to society and just needed to be locked up. He saw explosions in the air. And he didin't even had to add two and two together, he knew she was up there. Some where.

Lady Une sat at her desk doing paper work, until her secretary said, "Lady Une, I have a message for you."

"What is it?"

"Apparently squade six, uh, got captured by Rebel forces," She had to turn the paper, "And he said that missiles are going off and after shocks are being heard."

"So their being held hostage."

"That's my guess."

"Louise?"

"Yes?"

"Learn to write so you can read it."

"Plan of action?"

" I don't know. We need to know about more about the situation."

"What should I do?"

"Tell Quatra, Trowa and Wufei that their vacations have been cut short." The secretary began to scratch her head, "And how should I handle Wufei?"

"Tell him if he ever wants to be paid again, to haul his ass in here."

"What about Heero?"

"No one knows where he is."

By know cameras were on the sceen and spreading the news, from Earth to the colonies. Most knew it was going to get worse before it got better. "Here you go sir." Heero looked at a television screen. Red Felcon came into view, blasting away the enemy. He knew one thing, stop her. He got up and paid the bill and left a tip. His phone rang, he already knew who it was, "What J." It was a cold comment , rather than a question. "You know what you have to do."

"Destroy her."

"If that is possible. If not, take her down."

"Roger that."

A.D. looked through all of her screens, they were predicting her movements! She just wished that back up would arrive. She was seriously starting to run out of ammo, and when that happened, she had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty. And these damn things seemed like they were multiplying!

Rio looked at Butch, "Think she needs our help."

"Our orders are to stay and look after these morons."

"What happens if she gets captured again?!"

"Boss is perfectly capible of taking care of herself." Rio approached Paul and said, "You really weren't going to sign that bill were you?"

"We still had to vote on it. But if I had anything to say about it, no we wouldn't." Another after shock was heard, but this time it cracked the ceiling of the bomb shelter. Rio looked at Butch, "I wish she hadn't taken away Peirre's molbil suit." Butch only gave a sheepish look, "Yea. He would come in handy, wouldn't he." Paul looked at them, "What are you talking about?"

"Your son is a walking destruction. Touches anything, and boom, ain't there no more." Another explosion was heard, the crack got larger, "I don't think this place will hold." People began to panic, no one felt like getting squished.

"Boss?"

"Kinda busy!"

"Can you please take this else where?"

"Why? Here's perfectly fine!"

"The bomb shelter is cracking."

"Fuck! And where in the seven hells am I to go! I'm surrounded for Christ sakes!"

"Don't take the lords name in vain."

"Screw you! Move everyone out of there."

"And how pare say do we do that?"

"Your morphers, you figure it out!" Screeching was heared as alarms went off signaling she was going to be hit again, "Shit!" She tried to get in contact with a allie base, only to be met with static, "Oh for the love of Mary!" She threw up an energy sheild. It wasn't supposed to be this tough! They were supposed to fall in five minutes! Apparently they were getting smarter and she didn't like it, 'At this rate I'll have to leave Red Felcon, and destroy them the way I did Moscow..... That is if we want to live.......' A.D. had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. Dr. D came on the screen, "Surrender know. Preventers are on their way, they will stop you." She gritted her teeth, brilliant, if she blew away the enemy, they'd all open fire. "I will never surrender. You know I cannot die easily." Her screen picked up even more molbal suits, 'I don't want to hurt innocents. And yet I have to, if I want to accomplish my mission.'

"You leave me no choice, Old Man. Tell them to leave the area or there will be consequences." Than she heard in her ear peice, what sounded like a wall being brought down, "Statis report!"

"Uuhhhhh boss, their drilling through one of the walls."

"Oh for Pete's fucking sake! Can't anything go right?!" Dr. D gave a smirk. She knew the answer. A smirk graced A.D.'s lips, "Fine than. So be it." She cut off Dr. D. "Rio, Butch, these are my orders. You guys surrender, and I'll get you out."

"What?! Why?"

"They need to think you morons are normal humans. Until proven other wise."

"Boss....."

"Trust me." She flipped acouple of buttons, she wouldn't surrender Red Felcon, she's rather see her beloved molbal suit in peices. Auto pilot flashed across the screens, she pressed the button to open the cockpit, 'They have no idea the hell I can make.' Wings spoated from her back

"My leage!"

"Why?"

"White Wolf has been spotted!"

"WHAT?!?"

"Aparently the chemicals didn't kill her. She must have not been Australia like our sources said she was!"

"FUCK!!!!! My plan, my beautiful plan. Being ripped to shreads by that mutt! That Mongral!"

Rio and Butch dropped their guns, acting upon their orders. Everyone that was a pascifist or a representive knew about A.D., and her capibilities. One India pascifist, looked up to the ceiling and said, "There shall be fire from the sky." She looked at everyone, "We must move quickly. Or we shall all parish." Butch and Rio just looked at each other. She wouldn't.... who were they kidding of course she would. The quickly moved to the tunnel, than the ceiling gave, and their worst fears were confermed, her eyes were blood red, horns curved around her face, and she had nine tails, and when she gave a war cry, it sounded like death. Butch pailed, "She's gone Bizerk!" People began to panic, A.D. in Bizerker mode, was never a good one. They'd be lucky if this place didn't become a creator. They ran down the tunnel, where when they were safe, they surrendered to the preventers, knowing they could kill them, but it would just give the enemy even more leverage.

A.D. sized up her apponents, all the molbal dolls had met their maker, now she just had to figure out what to do with the Preventers. Soon she was inhailing knock out gas, 'Wait a moment, this isn't normal.... I.. can't...surrender....Dr. D......I........Will........Kill.......You.' She than fell unconcious and when she woke up she was handcuffed, and bound to a chair, "About time you came to, Death."

"Yuy, when.. I get a..... hold of you..... so..help....me god." She couldn't focus yet, 'They took out my sight! Damn them all wait until I'm free!' She reconized them all, and it pissed her off. Lady Une looked at her, "What was your purpose in going to the meeting."

"You're working for the RM and BF, so I have this to say. Bite me. I wouldn't tell you, so you can relay it to my enemy."

"You're not leaving here, until we get some answers."

"I won't tell you anything. I would rather die a thousand painfilled deaths than tell you anything. You're to blind to see what is happening. Same thing happened to the Russians, before most of them got wiped out."

"It was a nuclear accident."

"That's what they say and that's what they want you to believe." She looked at Heero, "Keep that bitch to you as close as possible. Failure to do so, will result in full out war. And than it's any body's game." He glared at her, her look was nutral. Lady Une decided to get to the bottom of this. "What is your purpose."

"Wad ya think?"

"Who do you work for?"

"For me to know, and for you to never find out." Lady Une slammbed her fist into the table, "Tell us know!"

"Tell me something Une? Have you ever lost so many friends, and lost your family when you were a little girl, you vowed to get revenge? Because the pain was so great it began to menifest its self into anger, and than finally rage? Every waking moment you are constently thinking about the dead, how to get them back and make them pay? You wouldn't understand. So until you do, don't lecture me on right and wrong."

"Your completely delusional."

"'Doubters shall be thrown into the fires of hell. There shall be no saviors for those who doubet Narvia and her words of wisdom. Narvia is the protector of the innocent, she shall bring no harm to those who believe in her words.'"

"I'm sick of your games."

"Two words Geneva convention. You don't have enough back bone to torture someone, or do the crap I would."

"Yes but we can still get answers." Her head was forced down, 'What the seven hells!?' Something was poked into her two different times, one made her relax, and the other made her think of the enemy. Soon probs were attached, and those were attached to the screen. They saw Drake and T.J. constantly on the screen. _"Scream you miserable mutt!"_ Electricity was applied again, _"Tell me where your bases are!"_

_"Bite me you bastered. I shall never tell you what you want."_ He back handed her, _"You belong to us! We created you, and we can kill you!"_ There was a solider standing there, _"But commandar, his majesty wants her alive, not dead."_

_"We'll say it was an accident. A half blood isn't worth it. Especially a half Russian whore!"_ A.D. began to fight, she had to, she couldn't let anyone else know. Than what ever was injected into her made her think of her past, 'I can't let them see this!' She ripped off the probes and threw the machine across the room and it shattered into a million peices. Her knees were buckling, but she didn't give a damn. She wouldn't allow anyone to use her past against her. Soon she was met with blackness.

She awoke and found herself in a cell with a collar around her neck. She slowly got up, the dizziness fading. She tried to force out the swords in her wrist, but they wouldn't force through her skin, 'If I'm the fucking so called Ultimate Morpher, how come I'm a weak mortal when I have a god for sakin' collar around my bloody neck!' She saw a grate that allowed air in, 'And they soooooo underestimate me. Good thing for me.'

Lady Une looked at Rio, "What made you stray so far? You had everything Rio, everything that the Preventers had to offer."

"You must have heard Boss's lecture on rage. They killed my wife, the very existance of my life. I felt a hole where she once was. Boss promised me revenge, she offered something you couldn't."

"And what is that?"

"Justice. They killed her in cold blood. They killed everyone there. And you sit there siding with _them_! That is why I left the Preventers Lady Une! Because I couldn't look at my wife's killers every day, knowing their walking free, and Boss is being treated like a monster! She knows the truth! Just listen to her words!"

"Apparently you've been brain washed."

"'Those who are innocent will be spared by the Wolf God, those who are guilty, shall be thrown on the spikets of hell.'" She sat down, "Tell me everything, and I'll see to it you're spared the death penalty for treason."

"I would rather be cut to peices, alive, than betray Boss. She pulled me out of the world of the dead. The place I was heading to."

"Than we having nothing more to talk about."

"For the first time Une, I agree."

She walked out of the room, "He won't crack and neither will the other guy ." Heero had his arms crossed, "Death can be very presuasive when she wants to be. Could be she was them so wrapped up, that they would do anything." Quatra looked at him, "What are you saying."

"She's egotistic. Call her any name that is degrading and she'll fly into a ramage."

"What do you think she'll do?"

"For Death, if one thing doesn't work, she'll figure out something completely different to get what she wants." If only they knew......

"Oh for the love of Crist!" She still had some of her morpher abilities, and one was the ability to jump tens of feet in a single jump. She was trying to get the grate off, but it seemed like it was welded shut. She snapped her fingers 'Bingo.' She was able to start a small flame, enough to warm the metal and make it weak. Than made her way into the air duct.

Duo said, "So your basically telling us that she's an ego maniac that will snap anyone's neck?"

"Just about Maxwell."

"And how come none of us even know she even existed?"

"We have. Project X. That is what Death is called."

"And why did he keep her around?"

"To use as his own weapon he could command. Thing is, Death, try and control her, she'll decapitate you."

"And how is that?"

"She has two swords that can come out of her wrists."

"Great we're dealing with a total homicidal maniac! Lunitic!" A.D. peered through a grate, 'Don't really appreciate being called that Maxwell. How do I get out of this? My hands are bound, not that really matters, I could just probably slip them off, but this damn collar! Ugh! If Blondie will just come're than I could use him as a hostage! And if they care anything for their friend, than they'll have to surrender! Perfect! But how come I have a feeling that this plan will blow up in my face? Eh who cares, I'll wing it.' Before the blond could even move, he felt arms wrap around his neck, they saw her. She chuckled, "You morons have to give me more credit than _that_! Next time make it harder, lazers, motion sensers, something!" Her arms may still have been cuffed but it took very little movement. Than she saw Dr. D and Lady Une, "Ugh! I knew this plan would go to hell! Oh well at least I have Blondie to negotiate with!" Guns were aimed at her head, "Would you really take a shot at your friend here? Your so called comrade?" Guns were aimed past her hostage and at her head. She stuck out her tongue, it was her snake tongue and, "Hell yah! I've evolved! This collar does shit know!" She broke off the cuffs, "Praise Mary!" Than all of a sudden something that sounded exactly like her pager went off, _"Enemy fifty miles away. Enemy entering Rebel territory. Warning Enemy coming." _Her eye gave a violent twitch, she pointed a finger at the braided American, "And who in the seven hells said you can have my crap!" She ripped off the collar like it was nothing. Swords came out of her wrists. She saw the Latin give a sign of weakness, 'And Bingo was his name O!' Dr. D said, "Just surrender."

"You heard my pager. The enemy is basically knocking at our door. They'll probably be dressed up as Rebels, in uniforms three years old, and the molbil suits won't match current Rebel molbil suits! Will you get out of your fantisy lands! I don't want any more innocents getting killed because you refuse to see the truth!"

"And you're still dilusional!"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way! Rio! Butch! Knock down the door to your cell!" It only took a good two hits before the doors groaned and fell. Lady Une looked at Rio, "You're one of them?!" He smirked and said, "I did everything I could in my powers to save my wife, and if that meant turn into a freak, than so be it." Butch looked at A.D., "Nice one boss. Take someone hostage why don't you!" She stuck out her tongue like spoiled child. Well a spoiled child that had acess to nucs..... She looked at Une and Dr. D, "Take down the commander and her assistant, and everyone will fall. Butch, Rio, disarm them. And than bound their hands together, same with these morons. And if you would like your friend's head to remain on his shoulders, just obay. And get my pager from that American." They got patted down and searched for weapons, Lady Une spat, "You'll never get away with this."

"In this world there are two sides. Good and bad. I am the good side fighting off the dark side that people are in their own little fantisy land refuse to see. Until their treated like third rate human beings where dogs are treated better than them!" She shot Lady Une a glare promising death if she didn't shut her trap, and that did the trick. After everyone was bound and searched for weapons, she withdrew her swords, and bound the blond. But not as roughly or tightly as she normally did. He wasn't a threat and didn't need to be treated as such.

It was in A.D.'s personality to egg people on, taugnt them until they fought back. She just enjoyed the action, knowing she could take down anyone at any time. "You'll regret this girl."

"Everything I have done so far, I don't have regrets." And boy would the bitch and her followers have litters of kittens when they found out that they had been infatrated. She made it to one of the the center comand posts. She shot a blank into the air and said, "Get out. You're under Rebel command know, and if you don't want to end up like these morons get out." They scattered knowing what a morpher could do. She had all of them tied to chairs, and she sat down at a main monitor. _"Warning enemy thirty miles away. Enemy is in range. Warning."_ She began to hack into the main frame and what she saw wasn't good, she even pailed, "Holey mother of crap. How many do you think there are?" Butch swallowed nervously, "At least thirty thousand, more if I'm right."

"And most will be morphers. Ah shit! What in the seven hells have I done to deserve this shit!" Dr. D just said, "Aren't those your carriers?"

"Uh noooooo. My carriers got an overhaul after a few dozen of them fell into enemy hands. Luckily their so stupid, they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag even if they did, all I would have to do is go bizerker, and none would stand a chance."

"And neither would anything or anyone else."

"I will ignore that comment." Rio looked at her, "What should we do?"

"No matter what. We have to protect the bitch."

"But why would they be attacking now?"

"They figured the bill has been signed when it hasn't been. Besides that where is the bitch?"

A Preventer was hauling Relena through the halls, "Get on the ship and fly away!"

"But shouldn't I just stay here?"

"No You're not safe! That lunitic broke out! She's out to kill you!" She was shoved on to the ship, the Preventer had a cold blooded smirk plastered to his face after the doors had shut. He was sure to get a reward from the RM and BF commander.

Than she saw something on the screen and she hit her forehead with her hand, "Please tell me that isn't a shuttle, and that the enemy isn't launching molbil suits to get to that shuttle?" No one said anything. She spun around and approached Dr. D, "Okay Old Man where's that long range radio your so found of?"

"Why is that?"

"Because one of the ranges on there is to one of my bases."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't feel like being turned into a beast that has no humanity and being used as a puppet while everyone else is _dead_!!!!" Right when she was about to strangle the hard headed old man, Quatra spoke up, "Give it to her," Everyone looked at him, including A.D., "If she's telling the truth, than everything else she says must be true. However if she is lying..." She looked at him, "Blondie I think you and I will have a beautiful relationship. Hear that old man?! GIVE ME!!!!!!"

"It's in my right side."

"Better not have anything else in there or so help me......" She reached in and began to turn the dials and than heard a familiar female voice, "The frequence you have obtained or requested is secure-"

"How do you think I knew which frequency was yours, you moron."

"Hey!"

"Look I need you to pass the word around at this location is about to be flattened, with me in it."

"So you mean to tell me you're still alive."

"No my spirit captured Dr. D and the morons who follow him, told him to hand over this walkie talkie so I can get a hold of you butt scratching, morons who should be shot!"

"Yep. It's you alright boss. No one can be that sarcasic and bitter in one sentence. Alright backup will be there shortly."

"And make sure it won't be idiots that will be shot down in five minutes." The signal was cut out. A.D. flopped back into a chair and huffed, "We are so gonna be like a fish in a barrel." She crossed her arms and growled, something between a cat and a dog. Rio looked at her, "So we're just going to sit back while they kill us all?"

"Uh nooooooo. I'm trying to think of a plan that won't get us all killed in the process." She looked at Yuy, "And I think I have one. Find out which one is the commanding ship. Once we take that down, all should follow." Butch was able to lock on to which ones were the commanding ones. She looked at Une, "What does this little red button do?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"It will blow up the base." She looked at Rio with surprise on her face, "And how would you know that?"

"I used to be a Preventer." She cocked her head to the side, like a parrot would, "When?" He kept typing brining up information, "Before my wife was butchered, along with the rest of the town. You gave me hope, and you gave me something to look forward to. And I wouldn't betray that."

"Good. Because ya know what would happen. Anything else this base can do?"

"That's what I'm bringing up. It's equiped with long range missles, war heads, and a couple of nucs."

"Oooohhhhh me like!" And an evil smile spread across her face, meaning on thing, the enemy was going down. She looked at Yuy, "Alright Yuy, Here's the deal, you work with me, you don't die, how does that sound?" He shot her a glare and she took out her gun and aimed in between his eyes. Assasination style. "Do what she says." A.D. looked at the old man, "About time you got with the program. Let me all paint a picture for all you butt scratching ninnies. If your not on my side, your on the enemies side. And when that happens, your heads end up on a spiket. Comprenday?" They all seemed to comply at least for now, "And also I'm not like any morpher you have gone head to head with. I am a Foundation Morpher, meaning I'm one of the orginals. I was built to be a weapon of war and that is what I am." Rio said, "Back up has arrived."

"Sooooo. I say we still get our fun. Tell your once commanding officer what happened to my molbil suit." He looked at Lady Une, "What did you do to Red Felcon?"

"Being taken apart and analyzed. Except we couldn't get into the cockpit." A.D. gave a snort, no one could get into it without her permission. Rio ignored her, "Do you have any left over missles from when the orginal gundams were still around?"

"Even if we did. I wouldn't tell you. I have no interest in dealing with terrorists." A.D. rolled her eyes, "Like I haven't been called that before. If your going to insult me, come up with something creative and original." Than she heard something come over her radio. Aparrently someone took out whatever was causing the interferance, "Those bastards have the Prime Minister." She answered into Dr. D's radio, "Please tell me it's not the person I'm thinking about."

" 'orry boss. It would be true."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Alright here are your orders, not one of those carriers is to be shot down until it is comfermed that she isn't in one of them. But if an enemy molbil suit gets in your way, no survivors. Understood?"

"Yes 'oss." She looked at them, "It's gotten serious know. Fuck." She slammed down the radio, she muttered in Russian, "Gensi, what do I do know? Why did you have to die? I could use your wisedom know." She sighed she had to come up with something and something quick. Every senario she came up with resulted in mass destruction. Than she noticed something, "Their leaving?" She cocked her head to the side again, "Well they got what they came for. Bastards."

"What are you saying?" She looked at Une, "Since you can't figure it out. I'll tell you, you moron! They used me to get you idiots completely distracted! They knew that you would have your hands busy with me, and they were waiting for the right moment when I would break free, and you idiots would send her straight towards them-" It took her a moment to realize, "More than twelve years later I can still be used as a pawn! A puppet to be used and than tossed aside like some childs play thing!" She violently kicked a chair and sent it across the room. A hand was layed on her shoulder, and she glared at whoever it was. And it was Rio, "Free them."

"What?"

"You heard me. We failed. She's in their hands now. We have no use for this base anymore. We should have extracted her or something! I just didn't realize what kind of fools I was dealing with!" She slamed her hand in front of the key board, causing dent, "Chan will have a feild day with this! I can only imagine what that pureblooded chinese, that is a royal pain in the ass will do or say."

"Boss what are you saying?" He had a hunch but had to hear it from her. She wouldn't say but the look said it all.

When the girl had come out of the air duct they didn't think she would take Quatra hostage, than again the picture Heero painted was one of a mentally unstable girl. What they didn't expect furthermore was that one of her commanding officers was a Preventer that had gone and joined the enemy! They were bound, but most took notice in the fact Quatra wasn't being treated as harshly. Trowa was especially grateful his lover wasn't being hurt. Not that he would show that. That would be a weakness, and if he showed that to the enemy before him, could spell disaster for his lover. When they were forced to sit in chairs and bound to them, they saw how unstable she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own..... I just use, abuse, and than return them......

Chapter 2 pt 2 And you wouldn't think it could get any worse? Could you?

A.D. gave a click of her tongue in annoyance, they know knew she was alive. She had lost her edge. Her advantage. And that, well pissed her off to no end. She kept her arms crossed, she had to leave the base, including Red Felcon. But she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"That onna is insane!"

"Well Wuffie Heero did warn us." Wufei shot Duo a glare, and Duo knew what it was for. Duo being the mature adult he was, stuck out his tongue. Trowa went over every inch he could of his lover, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Trowa, for the hundreth time, yes. She didn't hurt me." Duo was fending off Wufei when he said, "Well than how come my hands felt like the circulation had been cut off?"

"She saw you as a threat. That's my only guess."

"Why did she take you hostage?"

"You didn't hear the words that she said to me. She said she wouldn't kill me. That it was a bluff. She said she wouldn't kill me because I was a naive innocent. Listening to poisonous, vial words. That I didn't know what side I was on."

"Hn. Sounds like Death to me." They all looked at Heero, "She has a tendincy to speak in riddles and she has a way with rhyming to. Don't listen to her words though. She is a cold blooded killer when she can."

A.D. was throwing one of her usual tempertantrums. And that included demoing some molbil suits that were schedualed to be demoed anyways. Rio and Butch just sat back and watched her with expressions that said, 'Boy. She's pissed.' Than someone passed on a message to them. Slipping a peice of paper to them. Obviously the person didn't want to distract A.D.. Distracting A.D. when she was like this had some painful consequences.

Quatra read the message that had been given to him from a secretary, he entered the lounge and said, " Paul Ellen's is having an emergency meeting tommarrow. And he wants us and a few others to come along? What for?"

"Deal with that crazy onna." Quatra sighed, "I don't think she's crazy. Think about it. If she wanted to she could have killed all of us in cold blood. We were standing in her way. And yet the only thing we got away with is bruises."

"Woooohhhh. Q-man don't tell me you're sympathizing with her. That could have deadly results."

"Check and mate."

"Whhhhatttt?!? You cheated Wuffers! Two out of three?"

"Not even if your life depended on it Maxwell." Wufei got up and left. Quatra had a feeling A.D. may not have been as unstable as the rest proclaimed.

A.D. finished the final touches on her uniform, she had a sneeking suspecion that Ellen's was trying to pull something off. And whatever it was, would probably would make her want his head on a spiket. Rio and Butch were also suspecious, and they were talking about who should take boss and leave, especially when she started to have one of her tantrums. Which seemed to happen a lot. Trantrums ranged from her screaming at the top, to her actually picking up things and chucking at the people, to meltdowns. And those weren't pretty in the least.

'This area reaks of Preventer. How come I have a feeling I've been set up?' She entered the room and began to walk out the way she came, until she was picked up by her arms. She hissed, "You idiots put me down this instant!"

"Sorry Boss. But whatever Paul has to say has to involves both the Preventers and the Rebels."

"And you can bite me!"

"Boss, act your age!"

"Still a free country! But it may not be for long if _they_ don't get their heads out of their asses!" Rio and Butch just rolled their eyes. More and more Rebels began to fill the room.

With the ruckess, Preventers turned around, and the ruckess only got louder. Paul knew this was going to happen, he just didn't realize how bad it was going to become. A.D. was put on her feet and emt her challengers head on. Lady Une said, "What is the meaning of this?! Preventers are the only ones that are supposed to be here! Not suicidal freaks!" A.D. clapped her hand, "New name. Never been called that before. And by the way, go and fuck your self." Butch burried his head in his hands and Rio just pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently Boss was in the mood to piss everyone off. And there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. A.D. had a sarcastic smile plastered to her face. Lady Une glared, "And you need a muzzle, and be locked up." A.D. scartched the side of her neck, "Try. I'd figure a way out sooner or later." Than she had a bored look on her face, "This conversation is boring me and getting quite old. All I have to say is this. Judgement day is coming. And those who aren't on my side, get thrown into the put of hell."

"More of your rantings."

"The Russian Bible speaks the truth and only the truth. Only your too blind to see it. Tell Satan hi for me." And walked off. Rio approached and said, "I apoligize for her behavior. But she is right Lady Une. You don't want to be on the wrong side when she goes after the people she precieves as the enemy." Lady Une glared at him, "If you would have just taken my statement at face value. I wouldn't be here. With the Rebels and everything. But you thought I had lost my mind. I didn't. The only thing that I lost was my wife." They saw her shake a hand and give a one armed hug to a pro morpher country. She could be kind and friendly, but only towards people who supported her. Ever since that hall go annilated in Rio Granda, South America, they had to endure this hall, which wasn't as nice or as secure. Paul entered the room. Surprised to find everyone behaving. Especially A.D., than he saw Rio and Butch, and that explained everything. One time he tried to calm her down without them, and nothing worked. After a few hours of her doing demolition he was able to get Rio and Butch there and they were able to calm her down. He didn't understand the three of them. Apparently they had a complex relationship. Than he saw Lee Chan, and knew the peace was about to be broken and things were going to be thrown...... And A.D. was going to do the throwing.

Lady Une kept her eyes locked on A.D. never letting her leave her sight. She was up to something, what Lady Une didn't know was what. Lady Une knew she was a threat, she just didn't know how much of a threat.

A.D. spotted Chan before anyone could say anything. She knew he was going to say something smart, and than she would have no choice but to anilate him. His reply was as sarcastic as usual, "So you're still kicking."

"Bite me!" She tried to walk away, which had to be a first. But he couldn't just let it go, "So a mutt like you is still in charge, even after all these years?" Her pace increased, ignoring him the best she could, "What would you're mommy and daddy say huh? When they found out what their beloved whore of a daughter was doing?"

'Ignore him. He just wants to fight. To show how bad he is.' She walked passed Lady Une, showing restrant no one knew she had until, "You should have never been conceived. Your mother was a whore, that's what all Russians aren't they? And your American father was no-" She had flown at him her blades drawn. That was the final straw that broke the camals back. Chairs went flying and tables got rearranged. She screamed in fury, "What did you call my dead mother!??! You pick on the dead!!! They can't even say their story and you keep going like you know everything!!!! You don't!!!!!! You don't know what it's like to be treated third class!!! It's people like you that treat us third class you self vandictive ass wipe!!!!! You wouldn't survive one day in my god forsakin' shoes!!!!" The blades drew closer to his throat, knowing his life could end than and there. Suddenly she got up, "Your useless excuse for a human being. I know what I am, and I'm proud of it. Your just a pumpass ass that wants everything his way, or he throws tempertantrums. You make me sick." Than she just could resist, "Besides your a child of a concubine. Fancy name for house slut." She laughed behind her hand, "Now who's sad and pathetic." Than she went stone cold killer, "Diz my mother again, and I won't show much restraint." She withdrew her blades, she looked at Lady Une, "His head would be off his shoulders. But look at who was showing restraint. I'm not insane. If I was, he and his followers would be dead. Includining my enemy. So I suggest you look all around you. Also if you wanna die any way but pain free, call my dead mother a slut or a whore, and we'll just see what happends." Suddenly she ducked and a guy went flying over her, "You stay away!" The Gypsy man looked at her, "Awwwww A.D. I just want a hug!" Soon she found herself wrapped up in his arms and legs, being hugged. A.D. just had this unthrilled look on her face, "Your worse than some of my officers! Now get the hell off of me!" She tried to pull him off, but she'd need a crow bar to do that. She didn't want to hurt him, he was a son of one her backers. And his father could make her life more hell than it was. So she would just have to stand there and take it. No matter how much she haited it.

Soon the meeting began, Paul was on a microphone and said, "The reason why you have all been summoned is because Relena has been taken hostage. We need to find a solution and plan to get her out of there." Someone that was anti morpher screamed, "Give them the mutt since most of the problems are related to her!" A.D. screamed back, "Ya, and after they have me back in their power and I'm under their control, do you honestly think that they would keep you free?!?! Your country wouldn't stand a chance. Your country is not wealthy, and I'm the only hope if you want to stay free! So can it already!" She began to huff, her day was already crap, and it wasn't even time for dinner! And worst part of all, she was spitting distance from Une and her followers. Than she heard something in her ear peice, "Uh boss."

"What?" She muttered, the reply was nervous, "You ain't going to believe what I'm seeing. Whole fleets of enemy ships."

"Give me an estimate."

"Larger than the ones that held you captive."

'Bloody brilliant.'

"Orders?"

"Blow them out of the sky. Or so help us heaven. I'll get everyone out."

'This will go just swimmingly. Let me see how much damage this will cause. To both this building and me.' She had ti figure out how to break the news without panic on her hands.

The Preventers got to see a show they didn't want to see. And yet they had an understanding of the phyco a few seats away. One side would scream just to hand her over, and the other side would scream, if they did, they'd stop importing and exporting goods from them. It was just a very unpretty picture.

Than A.D. heard something over her ear peice, "Boss! The Butcher is heading this way!"

"What!" It was a sharp whisper, "I reconize his molbil suit!"

'Shit! Shit! Shit! We're screwed!' Her mind was racing, all she had to say was The Butcher was heading their way, cayuse would ensue, not just panic. Screw being polite she got up and began to walk towards Paul, "A.D.! Sit the hell down!" The look on her face, made him stop trying to order her around, she whispered in his ear, "Get everyone out of this building. The enemy is coming and The Butcher will slaughter everyone here!" And he gave her a 'And what am I supposed to do about it?'. A.D. rolled her eyes. Typical. She clapped her hands together and got everyone's attention, "Alright we have a tiny situation that is about to happen so I need you all to exit the building and hide some where you can't be found. " And than someone had to open their big, fat mouth, "There's something going on!"

'Oh boy.' Than explosions were heard, than she heard a voice, "Mutt. It's useless. Your forces won't hold, and you'll die. Just like your weak friends." She looked at Paul, "My fight. Get everyone into Rebel territory, they wouldn't cross that line. " She said into her ear peice, "Rio, Butch protect everyone. Keep them calm and under control." The Butcher came into view, "You never seem to die, bitch. How many more people will have to die so the Proficey can live, hummmm." He had the doors blocked, 'Shit!' And that was her only way out to. This building was pre-colony, and not very savvy when it came to quick get aways. But that was fine with her. A smirk plastered against her face. She produced her swords, "And this bitch can still fight. Which one of you wants to meet Satan first, hummmm." She heard Rio mutter, "She's lost it again."

"No it's just called fun! And I haven't had any since my molbil suit was taken away! So nuuhhhh!" She stuck out her tongue in a childish way. The Butcher was in the middle of his groupies. They were the best, they just didn't know how much they had underestimated her. They just didn't simply realize how much hell she could produce know. The Butcher just laughed, "We have the girl and the bill! You are powerless know." She snorted, "You've got the girl, but the bill hasn't been sighed you butt scratching moron! You just exposed yourselves for no reason!"

"What are you talking about you half bred mutt!?"

"Easy when you came to interupt the signing, you were hoping it was signed. Thing is, I'd been had, so the bill never got signed."

"Yes it did!"

"If it was. It was a forgery, meaning it has no value and it hold nothing. I'm starting to wonder what you're I.Q. is. I'm not even that stupid and or gullable." He took out the peice of paper and realized too late she spoke the truth. His face went red with fury, "Kill her! Kill them all!"

'Oh boy.'

How she ended up with The Butcher was beyound her. The Preventers were safe behind a barrier created by two Rebel members. "Die you bitch!" She ducked another bullet, his aim was _improving_ every time he took a pot shot at her. They usually got worse. But he seemed to get better. Her shots were hitting their targets, for the most part, but he wouldn't go down! She gritted her teeth, she didn't want to go Biserk and kill everyone, that would be bad. Even for her. She even knew when to draw the lines.... Sometimes. His men were getting slaughtered. Paul was right when he only summoned the best. A.D. was beginning to tire, no matter how much she haited to admit it, it seemed like only yesterday she went Biserker. Than she saw something on his finger, that really made her snap. She drew out the spines in her arm, "What the fuck?!?" They were about six inches long, and ment to kill. Rio and Butch saw this, but little they could do to stop her, "And you call me a filthy Russian! Robbing graves! Stealing from the dead! Gensi of all people!" Rage clearly showed. Unhindered rage. There was one thing she could tolerate besides them and innocents being killed. And that was graves being disterbed.

The only thing was, he knew all her moves. And there was one thing that she could do. Eliminate him. Permanately. She began to circle him, the look in her eyes even made him want to cower. It was the same look she'd give before she decapitated someone, "You traitorious some of a bitch! First you dishonor me when you went to _them_. Now you go and disterb Gensi's grave! He liked you, you son of a bitch! He understood you! And this is how you treat his memory! You probably even killed him didn't you?! I'll avenge him and every other person you slaughtered! I will make you regret the day you went to _them_, and talked! You're the reason why everyone died! Why there is no Russia!" Than a cold blooded smirk plastered across her face. Some how they all felt this would end up a bloody mess. People had stopped fighting and had their eyes fixed on this fight. A.D. barked out, "Anyone get's involved they face the same fate as he will!"

That was one thing no one expected. And that was she actually knew the Butcher at one time. Than they became blers. Anyone not a morpher had a hard time keeping track of them. Soon though they saw The Butcher stagger, she'd nailed him a good one with the spines on her arms. What he said even shocked her, "Alpha Squad, abort!" They disappeared, a cold blooded smirk appeared on her face, she was going to follow them. Was the key word. She had given him a deadly blow of one of her poisonous spines. It would only be a matter of time before he fell. She withdrew the spines and the swords, and looked at the others. The Rebels had stunned looks, "What?" Rio looked enraged, "You _knew _him?"

"Point?"

"Point is he murdered my wife! Murdered half of our families! And you kept this from us!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Once I found out he was a traitor, I kicked him out. I thought I killed him than, but apparently he's harder to kill than an ant or something. Your getting bend out of shape. Take a chill pill." Rio turned around and walked out slamming the door. Butch looked at her coldly, and walked out to. And so did the others. She was flabbergasted, "I'm order you all to come the hell back here!" They didn't. It wasn't like she treated him nicely, for crying out loud she tried to kill him. What did they think? She was going to turn on them? Some sort of joke? She'd recruit him? She didn't know, it pissed her off though.

Paul walked up, "What the seven hells was that?" Everyone just watched in silence. "The Rebels no longer exisiting. That's what." He took a step back in shock. In all the years he'd known her, she never spoke that coldly, "What?"

"You heard me. Rebels no longer exist. They don't want to follow someone who knows traitors. Word will spread and they will disband. I know what humans, even morphers will do. Self preservation. They will want to do nothing with me. And now you don't either. Now do you understand why I want no one to know of my past. It's ugly, full of blood and traitors. I slipped up once. I won't agian. For know Paul I am severing my ties with you and my allies."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm brining back The Butcher's head." She gave a cold blooded smirk, "And put it on display." She shrugged out of her jacket, "I will show people what happens when you betray me." She handed it to him, "Until we meet again, Paul." And she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gundam Wing...... I just simple barrow them and use them and than return them......

Chapter 3 And this is just the beginning.

The Preventers had to team up with the Rebels. What they said was true. The Butcher had been in a Unifrom three years old, and held a Rebel band across the upper arm, the current uniforms were completely different. So they knew that A.D. the one one way wrecking ball had told the truth. And the way she had acted. But Rio and Butch were giving her the cold shoulder. She had known him and yet said nothing. "Damn it! That's the fifth base this week she's destroyed!" Rio and Butch were dressed in street clothes, Rio just put his feet on the table with his arms crossed, saying nothing. Dr. D looked at him, "Aren't youf going to say _anything_?"

"No." The response was cold and heartless. He didn't care. She had kept something from him. Something he should have known. Dr. D rolled his eyes and said, "How can she keep this up?" A French girl replied, "She has supplies all over earth and the colonies. Not even we know where they all are. She has two small ones that we know of. But they haven't been touched. And we have no idea where she is at the moment."

"Death for you. Trained to disappear off the radar. If she doesn't want to be found, no one can find her."

A.D. was enjoying some tea sandwhitches, and some fresh brewed tea listening to the T.V.. She raised her cup in the air, "And I toast to whoever is kicking their asses at this moment." Than she caught her name, "A.D. Death, the Rebel leader that has separated from her group, is the one currently taking down the bases." She raised an eyebrow, "And how can I do that when I've been here the whole damn time. Geeze. Don't people realize _they_ have rubbed _alot_ of people the wrong way. Oh well. Let them think what they want. "

Zechs was becoming impatiant. Relena was who knows the hell where. What they were doing to her was driving him nuts. And unfortuantely everyone was taking the blunt of it. Including Rio and Butch. He saw them as the people that allowed this to happen. If A.D. was here, she'd stand up for them, but since they abandoned her, they had to face this themselves. After all they didn't have their sheild anymore. There was a meeting being held to figure out ways to get in and get out without fatalities. A blond English girl had been invited because she could sniper someone off a roof top ten miles away. She nervously taped on her ear peice, and muttered, "Boss can you hear?"

"Loud and clear." Boy would they all be having kittens if they found out that they were being listened to. Lady Une looked at them, "I'm glad you all made it. We have got intelligence that says Relena is being held in an enemy base some where near Moscow. What was formally, before Russia fell. We know where she is, but all efforts to being forth the blue prints of this base have been fruitless. So I will be sending you in to gather information."

A.D. was 3,000 miles away in Paris, France know, and she had heard everything crystal clear, 'There is only one base that I can think of that is near Moscow. And that was a base I blew up a long time ago. The base I was created at. Their going to get themselves killed going into uncharted territory!' She was torn, she was still pissed, but she couldn't just stand by and watch them be massicured, could she? She leaned her head into her hands and closed her eyes, 'Gensi what should I do?' A little voice inside her head said, 'Go with them. Put your differences aside.' Easy for that voice to say.

Before the meeting got out, a Preventer came into the room and told Lady Une, "There's a girl on the line and she wants to speak to the group."

"Let her though." They did, she was in a vid phone booth, "Hear what all ya butt scratching moneys were planning. One tiny little problem. You have no idea what lays in Moscow. I even think the traps I laid all those years ago are still valid. Unless they all got activated when those bastereds blew up Moscow." She saw Rio get up and prepare to leave, "Hold it right there Grande!"

"I have no interest in following someone who preaches about honesty and than keeps a vital peice of information!" She knew she had to swallow her pride, dignity and her hard headedness and do one thing that she had only done once in her lifetime. And that was to apoligize. Something she hardley ever did. Ever. "Look I'm s-s-so-sor-sorr-"

"Hey bitch! Get out of there! You've been in there way to long! I need to use it!" She pulled out her gun and clicked off the safety and pointed at the moron who dared to cross her. She got an evil glint in her eye, promising a slow death."Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Oh yes he did, and he moved it, faster than anyone could think a fat man could. She sighed, "And I didn't get to shoot him." Than she turned her attention back to them, "Look sending men means they will die. There is also one tiny, little fact that I also kept from you. Has anyone ever heard the term KXY9?" They all looked at each other,"Basically their mutant dogs that their only purpose is to kill. They show no mercy and tear people a part."

"Yea, and what about these." He held up papers, she didn't get a good look, "Those look like incident reports- what did Peirre do _now_?"

"Actually these are your." She scratched her head, "Unless I did the damage in my sleep. I've been here or in the U.K.- you don't think I did that type of damage." All the Rebels crossed their arms and gave her varing looks. Than all of a sudden the line was cut off.

A.D. was frantically trying to feet credits into the machine, 'What the fuck is going on?' Than she saw shadows, 'Oh for the love of Mary!'

Butch and Rio looked at each other. Something must have happened on her end. Their end was perfectly fine. And it would be days before they ever figured out what happened. One of the commanding officers gave Une the reports from Paris. She looked at them, "How could this have happened?" Than they over heard a conversation of two Preventers walking by them, "Think the girl survived?"

"No way man! Even a morpher couldn't stand up to that berage!"

"And to think she used herself as a sheild for those kids and than bought us sometime to get them out."

"A shame really." Rio grabbed one of them, "What did she look like?"

"Her body or when she transformed."

"Both!"

"Well she looked like a wolf, except she had ram horns and nine tails I think. When we found her body, she had waist length black hair and blue eyes. Why?"

"Where is she?"

"I think their giving her to Sally."

A.D. woke up in a serious amount of pain. She saw two preventers doing a body count. One of the laws of ESUN, is that bodies be recovered and given to the families. Apparently they were an IDing them all. Including her. She had to move. She knew what happened in these situations. She tried to force herself to move, but she couldn't. She just closed her eyes and allowed her fate to come. Than someone was standing over her, and knew who it was, she opened her eyes, "And why are you butt scratching monkeys in Preventer uniforms?"

"Because Preventer and Rebles have united."

"And what makes you think that's okay?"

"Because you left." Her left eye gave a visable twitch, "Only because you abandoned me first you brainless moron!" She sat up, and got to her feet, her bruises were evident. They were black and ugly, "And where the hell were you when I was getting the shit kicked out of me?!" Butch had to defuse the situation, "We didn't even know what was going on. By the time we got there. You'd gone down, we thought you were dead." Wrong thing to say, "You idiotic, moronic, brainless, butt sctaching ninny!!!!" She saw the rest including Dr. D, "I haven't even seen you like this before."

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" She spat. She looked at Lady Une, "How dare you command units that I have commanded over for the past four years. I don't push you around, so don't push my damn men around!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know your record Une. The thing is, you have no idea what the hell you've gotten yourself in."

"And what would that be?" She stood toe to toe with Une, "They respect me because they know the damage I can do. The damage I can inflict. When they all figure out your nothing more than a simple human. Gin Gang and his crownies will try and take over and when that happens, I'll step in and show them who's the boss. Than I get my Rebels back because than you'll see what a bunch of animals we are. That is after all what we are. Animals, no distinction between right and wrong." She narrowed her blue eyes and smirked, "Have fun until than. Also Rio, Butch, when I do come back into power, there will be serious consequences for disloyalty." They almost seemed to gulp.

She found a quiet hall she could rest in, until she heard the voice she came to dislike, "She's a lunitic! And they allow her access to weapons!" They passed her, "If your gonna call me psyco, at least do it to my face. Not behind my back." The American's head snapped towards her. The bruises that once were black were turning purple, and other scrapes and injuries had faded. She got to her feet. Her clothes were still in tatters. But it was obvious she was repairing, "There's one thing that pisses me off to no end. And that is talking behind my back. If you have something to say. Say it to my face. Only cowards say things behind the person's back."

"How can you-"

"How can I heal so fast? I'm a weapon of war. I was designed like that. There is no flaw in me." She looked at the blond, "I apologise what I did that day. I meant no harm, I was just going to use you until I got out. And like my other plans, they go straight to hell." Than she heard Dr. D's voice, "Girl! In the medical center! Now!"

"You don't command me, and I don't obay. I don't follow orders given to me! You just want me in there so you can try and control me, like I'm a puppet or something!"

"You ungrateful-"

"I did everything you asked, and than some. Because I felt I owe you that. My debt has been paid. Don't command me like you own me!" Dr. D was enraged. But there was nothing he could do. She looked at him, "The only person that will be poking and proding at me will be Raheb. Anyone else will find their head on a spiket! And try me this time Old Man!" He turned and walked away, "Another vain of my existance. Tries to boss me around." She crossed her arms and sighed. She looked at them, "Alright since we're going to be forced to work together in the future, and the reason why I say that. I want Une to bite the big one in her carrier. Than I will step in and take control. Like I usually do."

"A.D. Death!"

'Oh for the love of god, please don't let it be-' She looked over her shoulder, 'It is! Shit!' And she took off down the hall. Apparently Paul wanted her to pay for the damage she had done. And she was having none of that.

"Where's that damn girl!"

"You get second dibs! She still owes me money! After she's done paying than you can have your hands on her!"

A.D. was in a shaft with her computer, 'This isn't making sense! One moment the file is telling me that the bitch is a thousand miles away, the next moment, fifty! Damn it all to hell! Their getting smart, or at least smarter than they were!' She flopped backwards, than the A/C kicked in. 'And I have to pick a hidi hole that will freeze my ass off!'


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, I just use, abuse and return them.

Chapter 4 Complete confusion

A.D. preferred in having her fass frozen off than bitten off any day of the week. But even she had to admit there there was a limit on frost bite she was willing to get. She hopped down only to hear, "A.D. Death!" She turned around, "I plead innocent to any and all charges that are either filed against me or will be." Than she gave a nervous laugh that turned into a gulp when she saw him glare. Than he railed on her, "First the conferance when you think it's perfectly okay to go bizerk!! Than the incident that happened in South America!!"

"Ohhh yes your so very grateful that I saved your ass and everyone else's ass. Well except Chan. I really don't think they'd do anything to Chan. Remind me to leave you all so you all can screw each other over!" They began to keep their verbal spat. Duo whispered to Quatra, "I've never seen someone with so much guts take on Paul Ellens one of the ESUN members."

"I agree." Than pretty soon she began to yell in Russian and stormed off. Rio and Butch just rubbed the back of their heads, Rio looked at Lady Une, "And that is one of her minor tantrums." Butch added, "Yea. Nothing got thrown and no one got killed."

They all headed to the control room, "I want my sister back by any means neccessary."

"Don't let 'oss 'ere that." That all looked at a European Rebel, "All 'ebels know 'oss is kinda, trigger happy. She'll go there and blow the place to next Sunday. With 'veryone in it. So my suggestion is that you watch all words that could give her reason to go 'Happy New Years' again." All Rebels seemed to shiver at that thought. Lady Une looked at Zechs, "We'll get her back."

'Or at least try.' Thing was. She was dealing with a completely new element. Something she didn't even know. She looked at the Gundam Pilots, "Any ideas?"

"Death."

"What?"

"Get Project X in here and get her to talk." Rio snorted, "Let me paint a picture for you. Even if you dismembered her, alive, might I add, she wouldn't talk. The Russian Military and Blue Fang did numbers on her. She's immune to torture." Than they heard, "Okay who ever called me Project X is gonna get it. I have a name, either call me A.D. or Death, not the Prophicy, not the Wolf God, and certain as hell not Project X. Comprenday."

"And so it shall begun."

"Got somethin' to say you old shrew? Than say it already!"

"Other than I should have never saved you from the Ukrain."

"Than where would ya be at. Let me paint a picture, alright. If it wasn't for me, all ya would have been screwed a long time sooner. So can it." Rio looked at her as she took a seat, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching all ya morons fall on your faces. Than I'll laugh, than save the day." She made herself comfortable, and looked at them. Lady Une brought up the key element, "We think we have her tracked down somewhere in Russia." A.D. gave a snort, they ignored her, "Everytime they change the location it goes back into the Russian territory." A.D. smelled a trap. She looked at the map, "I'm suggesting we scout out these targets, get in and get out."

"You can't do that without being found out." Lady Une looked at her, "And I thought you were going to sit back."

"Not if they sic Hell Dogs on you."

"What?"

" 'And came from the darkness, Dogs of Death. Not alive, nor dead. They came forth to devore the sinners of mankind.' Meaning their in the middle. Rumor was flying all over that these were the first experiments to create morphers. Surely if the dogs could handle it, so could humans."

"And what does this have to do with our situation?"

"You honestly don't get it. Alright let me paint the idiot version. They see you, they gang up on you, they tear you to peices. They don't make it quick. Trust me, too many of my friends didn't make it to the next day because of those things.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"You figure that out. You lead the Rebels, you figure it out." Than a soldier came walking in and whispered something to Lady Une, she looked at A.D., "There's a call waiting for you."

"Put it through." There were three people fighting, more specifically shuving. She reconized the kid with all the scares on his face, the man with the balding head, and the girl jumping up and down on them both. There was only one thing that could grab their attention, and that was a sharp, ear peircing whistle. And when she did that the girl whinned, "Boss, we'd do nothin'!"

"How do I know it's you morons and not some clones that Drake and T.J. whipped up" They showed their I.D. numbers. Not even clones or copies would have them. It wasn't allowed. The girl said, "How'd we know it's you Moscovia." She flinched at her given name, the girl cocked her head to the side, "Did I say something wrong?" The girl began to look upset, "Boss don't get mad! I'm-"

"Bomber it's alright. My name would have gotten out sooner or later. It's not your fault."

"It's not?"

"Would I be saying it if I wasn't?" The girl shook her head. The kid with the scares across his face said, "Yup that's Boss alright. Calm one moment, raving mad and throwing a tantrum."

"Assasin?"

"Yes?"

"If you'd like to see another day after I find you, I suggest you can it." He gestered towards her, "See what I mean?" She flipped him off. He only smirked, "Theif?"

"Yes?"

"There must have been a reason why you tracked me down in order to contact me."

"Well, we have good news and some bad news."

"Spill already."

"Good news is, we were able to tract down the bitch. She's near our once beloved Moscow, before it got mostly flattened. The bad news, One Eye is still alive." A.D. shot up from her chair, "What do you mean she's still alive?"

"And to also go with the bad news, she also wants the bitch. Look I wish we could be more help."

"But I killed her I know I did!"

"Apparently someone didn't know what they were dealing with." She slammed her fist into the desk, denting the metal, "Boss?" She looked at the screen, "I want answers." Her voice had gotten so cold, not even Rio, Butch or anyone else she dealt with an a regular basis had ever heard. "I want to know why that bitch is still alive! After when she did to Gensi and the others!"

"Look we've tried to pin point her location, every time we do, she's on the other side of this dirt clod." A.D. glared, "You know as well as I do. She wouldn't run!"

"Apparently something is making her!" Than something hit her, "Where's River?" Silence was her answer. Theif said, "I didn't want to bring this to your attention, but since I have it." He held up a picture, x's drawn through all the people. She was circled with writing _You will fall. And than they shall all fall. Like sheep._ That chilled her to no end. She crossed her arms, "Your plan?"

"Stay hidden. That's what. Stay off the god forsaken radar."

"Than why did you contact me?"

"Well because we figured you'd better know, or else you really would blow a gaskit."

"One question."

"Shoot."

"How'd you morons live?"

"Easy. We jumped in the river. Not even those killer dogs could follow us." Than she spoke in Russian, "Where's the Old Goat?" He shrugged, meaning he was possibly dead. She sighed, "How many of you actually made it?" He shrugged again. "I see. How can I reach you?"

"We'll reach you." And he logged off. She bowed her head, she hadn't killed the person who had killed Gensi. As she thought. Worse yet, she was pressed for time. She knew once One Eye had the bitch, they'd all go to hell. She looked at Rio, he broke the ice, "Whose Moscovia?" She gave an aggrivated sigh, "Every female in my family had the name Moscovia. My mother, her mother, so on and so forth. I haited it, but my mother loved it. So I tolerated it. Until they died when our house collapsed. Killing everyone in it. Except for my older brother." She looked at him, "I was hoping to not expose more of my skeletons, but it looks like I have no choice. One Eye believes half breeds should rule the world. Not Purebreds like the RM and BF believe. One Eye is mentally unstable, she always was. But became even more unstable after what we doubbed the 'Purple Cloud' came down. She went nuts on all of us. Took pot shots at me. We excluded and exiled her from the UNRR."

"What?"

"Unified Nations Russian Rebels. We weren't the only group to believe they were a danger. All countries that were once apart of the Solviet Union saw through their fancy talk. Look long story short, you think I'm insane, she's about a hundred times worse. And if she gets her hands on the bitch, we're all screwed. So why don't you all just give me back my title, before more heads go on spikets? " She withdrew her swords and took a fighting stance, "I'll fight for it if I have to." Lady Une huffed, "Fine! You can have it!" She withdrew her swords, "Good. Nice to know. " She sat down and did the one thing she knew well. And that was to hack. Soon live images were on the screen. Duo had to ask the obvious question, "That isn't from a Preventer satillight."

"No shit Shirlock. That would be the peice of crap flying around us. What the hell." There were massive white spaces, she knew what they were. Rio leaned over more, "What are those?"

"Bone Pits, also called Death Pits. They toss the bodies of dead and dying morphers in there. To rot." Rio looked at her, "That was at the base I was created at. They want me back." She looked at him, "To finish what I started."

A.D. crashed in a room that had bunk beds, she could careless. As long as they didn't touch her, she wouldn't make a fuss. Much anyways. She felt the covers being drapped over her, she didn't react. She didn't need to. But she did say, "Your lucky I know it's you Blondie, or else your head may come off your shoulders." She sat up and stretched, bones popping into place, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours." She looked in the door way, Raheb had worry lines in his wrinkled face. She raised an eye brow, "What?"

"I need to evaluate your current condition."

"Why?"

"Because you went Bizerker three times in the past month. Your pushing your limits and I want to make sure that you're not straining your body."

"Just another excuse to poke and prod at me." She walked out, refusing to be bullied into something. Raheb just gave a sigh, "A.D. for you. She refuses to acknowledge that maybe one of these days, she'll not be able to calm down enough and be stuck or even worse. Not even make it. When you spend time around A.D., you'll see how bull headed she is."

A.D. sat on the cat walk looking at her Gundam, 'Everything just had ta go to hell, didn't it?' She was brooding, and angry to boot. Nothing was going her way.

They all had a manditory pow wow, well except for A.D.. "Let that Phyco do what she pleases!"

"Duo calm down!"

"Let hell I will! I survived the wars only to be killed by this nut job!" Quatra put a hand on his shoulder, "She's not going to kill us all."

"Q. I don't know if you have a thing going for that Time Bomb, but I suggest you keep your attentions on your lover boy." Quatra rolled his eyes, he could see past all the phyconess and see the true her. She was tired of fighting, and all she wanted to be was, to be left alone. But she couldn't until her mission was complete. This cold front she put up in front of everyone wasn't her true disposition. Quatra sighed, "If we keep fighting with her, we're only going to screw ourselves over."

"Working with that onna, is like sentensing us all to death. It's a guarentee." Rio and Butch just remained quiet, they knew the truth. "Can't you see she's trying to help us! But we're so stuck in our 'fantisy land' that we can't see what she sees! She wouldn't be in the condition she's in if we believed her!"

"How do we know she wasn't playing this out? Making herself look better?" Rio snapped, "Like you would know! You're from L5! You're always trying to make you're selves look better! You're just trying to create doubet so people will stop following her! You-"

"Enough Rio." Heads snapped towards her, She had her arms crossed and she had on new clothes, "Boss-" She flipped him off, "Red Felcon. Bag."

"What?" She rolled her eyes, "In Red Felcon there was a bag. That had clothes in it. Simple enough for ya?" She looked at all of them, "I'm not as phyco as most people claim. I'm just clever." She held up a vid disk, "Boss what is that?"

"Education."

"Boss-"

"It's my past."

"WHAT?!"

"They need to see why I'm as screwed up as I am."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own. I just use and abuse, and than return.....

Chapter 5 Revelations

"Boss are you sure."

"I'm sick of people think I'm unstable naturally. It's because of _them_, I'm like this." She popped it in, and it was obvious that is had been made a few years ago, she was sitting at a desk, _"I ask for no sympathy. I am only showing you this so you are no longer indifferent to the situation. Because if this continues, and they win, everyone will be treated like I was. Nothing more than a third class 'human'. And this is where I warn you, if your squimish, you will become a whole lot tougher after you view this. Boy this would make a pretty good horror movie. Prepared to be amazed at how much the Geva Convention they ignore. And Paul, you think my methods are horrible, theirs is ten times worse."_

It broke into the scen yesterday. There she stood, in her Wolf God state. Ram horns, curved saber like teeth, and all nine tails. She was taller than most molbil suits. The more the enemy resisted the madder she seemed to get. Until Preventers came and she calmed down enough to pass out and revert back into her human form, she commented, "With innocents I use myself as a sheild. I am not that easy to take down." Than it turnefd into security video, she was strung up, and there were two enemy soldiers, one had a high voltage cattle prod, the other had a nine tail cat whip in the other. They were grilling her about something, the subtitles were clear, and the people in the room that could speak Italian understood perfectly, _"Tell us what you know!"_

_"Bite me!" She spat at one of them. She was bloodied, a normal human would have been killed by that time. "Where is the Dove?"_

_"Even if I knew, I still wouldn't tell you, you son of a bitch!" The whip was laid, "All this will stop if you tell us!"_

_"And how come I don't believe that huummmm. Maybe because you've said that a million times when I was in Russia, and you still blew the place to peices!"_

_"Tell us what you know of the other pilots."_

_"Like I would soooooo tell you! You createn!" The other soldier looked at the one that held the whip, "Maybe we should just finish her off." The other had a tempted look. A.D. laughed, "The other person that tried that sentenced to death! I can be tortured but not killed you moron, unless you want the same fate!!" They saw her being knocked out. _"Main reason why torture techniques don't work on me. They tend to get stale after a while. Same boring process. They should learn, I ain't gonna talk. Geeze." Quatra looked horrified, as did the American, hell everyone did, well some of them covered up their horror pretty good. More were torture tapes. She spared no expense, she had to give them a dose of reality. Oz, and White Fang, what they did compared to the Russian Military and Blue Fang, was kids stuff. She showed brief glimses into her childhood, mainly about her being tied down and being injected with crap. Than the sirens started, "Boss?" She groaned, "If I have to seriously have to get out of this seat. People will die. That is a promise and a guarentee." Both Butch and Rio knew she was serious. Butch confirmed his first thought, "Pierre set it off."

"Again!"

"Sorry boss."

"Oh when I get a hold of his ass-"

"Remember he's Paul's son."

"Point? I'd still lock him up in a cell or face the destiney you morons will be soon!"

"Boss."

"You'll have a friend soon. Molbil detail, I want Red Felcon battle ready on a moments notice." Two grown men looked like they were ready to cry, "Don't even bother with pleading."

"You're, you're-"

"A monster? A bitch? Come up with something original. You brought it upon yourselves morons. Disobedience gets you no where with me. Dismissed."

"What about getting Relena back?"

"I'll figure out where the bitch is."

"How can you?"

"Underground."

"What?" She turned to look at him, "When they attacked Moscow, we put up a hell of a fight. Missles, Leos, booby traps. Buying people some time. Recently information has come across my attention that one of One Eye's crownies is still alive and has contact with her. And here I thought everyone had some of that Purple Cloud. Guess not. Anyways if I can track him down and pin him, One Eye can be eliminated."

"But what about the RM and BF?"

"They wouldn't do anything to her. Not yet anyways. The bitch is in trouble either way. Worse off if she's taken by One Eye. From what I remember she was off her rocker, I expect she's a couple dozen short of a full cookie jar. And people say I'm nuts. Wait until you meet her, well hopefully not, but who knows. Get lost. I want Red Felcon and nice and battle ready." She clearly heard Butch mutter, "She's a monster." She had to comment, "Point?" No reply, "Thought so."

They found her on the bed she had napped on, computer was out from the air shaft she had been in, with wires out as well, "You can't hide forever you son of a bitch. I'm gonna find you, and I will get you to talk. Geva Convention or not." She felt the bed move and the blond looked over her shoulder, "I usually don't like anyone looking over my shoulder, but Rio does it enough, I just ignore him and who ever else is doing the looking."

"A.D.?"

"What kid?"

"I thought you said you knew where the informant was."

"I did. Aparently he's found out I knew where his location, and he's fled. Luckily I have a hunch where he went."

"What do you mean?" Wufei simply said, "How do you know where he is. You just said you have no idea."

"Boy you really have no clue about Morpher ID, do you? In Foundation Morphers there are two chips, one to control, and one that if you can hack into the right sequence, you'll find them. And I just did." She snapped it shut, "Yuy, what type of molbil suits are housed here?"

"And why would I tell you?" Her swords withdrew, "I have no intent in another Moscow, and the only way to see to that is that the bitch lives. Now if I have to kick ya around a while, I will."

"Leos, Wolves, and various other mislanious molbil suits." She tucked her computer under her arm.

"What do you mean a Wolf is missing!" The girl began to withdraw into herself, she knew going toe to toe with Boss was going to get her no where, so she had released her without question. The girl had tried to lie, but it wasn't any use. A hand laid on Rio's arm, he looked at Quatra, "What?!"

"She'll be fine."

* _"I need you to watch Rio."_

_"Can't Butch do that?"_

_"Butch can be just as tempermental as Rio, but Rio is a whole lot worse. Trust me. So I have this to ask, and if you do it, I'll be in your debt."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Make sure he doesn't try and track me down. If he does he may just scare my pray. I need you to keep him calm, and tone down the situation."_

_"Why don't you tell them you're plan?"_

_"Ya, and the American and the Chinese get a long so well." She tossed her bag into a Wolf, "Look if you can, don't tell them at what time I left."_

_"When will you come back?" She shrugged, "He can be an illusive bastered when he wanted. So do you promise?" The blond nodded. "Thank you."*_

Rio turned his attention to the blond. "And you knew about this! Why didn't you tell us!" Trowa stepped inbetween the two. He stood a better chance against Rio than his lover did. "I can see why A.D. didn't tell you. You're over reacting. If you follow her, you must trust her." Rio extended his fangs, "It has nothing to do with trust! It happens to be her going nuclear and killing everyone!" Than his eyes rolled into his head, and fell to the ground unconcious. Butch greeted the girls, "Luna, Eclipse."

"Hi butch!"

"Whatever." Butch rolled his eyes, "Still being dark and not giving a care?" Eclipse walked away. Luna hugged Butch, and he ruffled her hair, "Thank you Luna."

"No problem! I figured he'd need a good nap. Word spreads pretty quickly when boss is gone. So who pissed her off this time?"

"Nothing you need to worry over." She huffed, "No one tells me anything!" Than she muttered something in her own native language, and walked off. Duo thumbed over his shoulder, "And who was those bundle of sunshine?"

"Luna is for the most part a happy girl, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a malicious side. It's almost bad as Boss's. Eclipse is always like that. That is where her source of power comes from. The blackness of human emotions."

"And how did she knock out Rio?"

"Apparently a pressure point. Don't know how she figured that one out."

A.D. was enjoying Germany a little bit to much, "Wooooo hoooo Copihagen! Give me more of the good stuff!" A.D. was starting to get drunk, and that had to say alot about the type she was consuming and the frequency, oh ya, and the amount. A.D. drowned down another pitcher full. In another hour after she stopped drinking she was almost completely sober. She finished off her sausage like hotdog. She would have to get going before her cover was blown, that is if it hadn't been blown by now. She knew where she could find him, the shipping yard, or the bus termanal. That is how he was able to stay ahead of her. By not settling down, and keep on the move. She went to the local train station. She found a homeless person, and the scare matched perfectly to the one she had given him. She'd have to wait until everyone boarded and was gone. So he was ignoring the rumor that she was looking for him. He was being ignorant like usual. The train pulled out and she moved. She was on top of him, "Moscovia!" She immidiately knocked the bastered out. 'Mission completed.'

Rio found himself in his bed, his neck and shoulder killing him, 'Damn you Luna!'. All he was trying to do was get more information, there was no need to knock him out! Well maybe he had been over reacting..... just a little bit....... When A.D. strutted through the halls, everyone cleared the halls. Anyone who didn't know that got shoved aside by a morpher. When Boss came in with pray, they knew that they had better move it. She opened a cell, and tossed him in, "He gets out, ya all get skinned alive." She walked back to the command center, "So you found him? Didn't take you long."

"Butch. Shove it." He looked at her, and hesitated. This wasn't normal boss. Alright she was cocky and cold. But this was emotionless cold. Something they had never really seen. Her men seemed unsure how to respond to this side. Rio knew why, 'She's protecting herself. Just like I did when Ellen died.'

"Boss what is it."

"I smell a rat."

"What?" She looked at him. "There was a girl named Ci, no one knew her real name. He called her that. She wasn't with him. Out of all the people he'd betray, he'd never betray her. And she was no where around."

"She could be dead."

"No. If he's alive than so is she. Only question is, where."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Because I can use her to draw out One Eye."

"What." A cold blooded smirk played across her lips, "Using people as pawns is something she and I can do very well." She looked at him and crossed her arms, "We could be true animals when we wanted. You'll even get to see me in my true form and Forbidden techniques." She looked at the other people, "Start looking for a girl. Would be about my age now, brown eyes, blond hair. Has a scare across her face. And in the middle of her hands is scare tissue. Can't be that hard to track down. Mean while I'll find out what Scuzzy knows." She turned around to leave, Rio caught her arm, "Exactly what do you plan on doing? Why are you like this!?"

"I do things my own way. I was created for a war that was never to be fought. So unless you want to meet your wife, let me go." He withdrew his hand. She had never acted like this before. And it looked like she was in a mood to take off heads.

The others were in a caffiteria. Duo was poking at something that he could have sworn to be meat loaf. but it didn't quite match the criteria. "I think she really is trying to kill us. What in the seven hells is this?"

"Maxwell. Shut up."

"And I can't believe your eatting it! How do we know she didn't order our portion to be poisoned?!"

"Maxwell you have an over active imagination."

"Fine Wuffie, just don't come crying to me when your in the med bay!"

"Maxwell....." Quatra rested his head on Trowa's shoulder, and said quietly, "Why can't anyone see the real A.D.?"

"Why do you say that love?"

"From the way their treating her." He heard Duo say, "I say she shouldn't be trusted. I mean you do have to admit, she is kind of a lunitic." A Koren morpher stopped at the stable and spat, "Like you have any say! You don't even know her! All of you humans have put us through Hell!" Luna and Eclipse heard the racket and looked up. They came over and said, "Nayomi, is there a problem?"

"Slander is a crime! Especially if it's towards Boss!" Luna shook her head, "Ignore the loud mouth American. We all do."

"How can you stand by and tolerate this?"

"Boss's word is law or have you forgotten." Eclipse narrowed her eyes, her voice cold, "You touch a hair on any human's head that isn't the enemy, and it is death. Boss doesn't tolerate people who break her laws!" Luna sat on the table, "Besides do you honestly want to go against us?"

"Yes!" And she threw some throwing knives that is when all hell broke out, "Korea Unit get them!". Luna was calm during all of it. "Follow me please." Morphers were literally attacking each other. "And what was that?"

"Maxwell you started it."

"All I was saying is that she is sometimes a lunitic and-"

"Shut the hell up!" They all looked at Luna, "You!" She pointed to Duo, "Will keep your trap shut! Boss is the only reason why any of us are even still here! And those Morphers attaching eachother, Nayomi is especially protective of Boss. Anyone that isn't is with Gin. And we kill those who are if they start and pick fights. I should kill you but Boss's word is law. You should be grateful of that."

"And let me guess." They heard A.D., "The very annoying American started a food fight?"

"Started to bad mouth you, and now everyone's fighting."

"Thank's Maxwell for disterbing my toops, and making them fight eachother! Geeze, can't keep that mouth closed." They saw her push through the doors and gave a sharp whistle by a sharp command, "Front and center!" Everyone lined up with some sort of injury. She looked over her shoulder, "I want them in the conferance room." They didn't see her bare her fangs, literally, and start her tempertantrum about everyone not listening to her orders. Apparently she was back to her normal, and sarcastic self.

She shut the door, "Why did you gather us here?"

"Paul you one time asked me what I did when I was younger what I did to a traitor of my cause. There is a technique that I learned that I really never used. The first one I doub The Seven Curses. One is more painful than the last. They cannot die until they have faced these. I only save it for people that have just really pissed me off. Like Drake and T.J.. Than there is no name for it. I just simply burry three claws into the neck of someone, and let's just say they wish I would just snap their neck. Just a forewarning, don't test me."

"What do you plan to do? Or do I really want to know?"

"Scuzzy is to good for The Seven Curses routine, plus I still want him alive. I can still use him as a pawn."

"What are you planning on doing."

"I won't kill him. He's to good for that. Plus I like to play before I kill, alright." Dr. D gave her a evaluating look. She flipped him off. Zechs looked at her, "What can he tell us?"

"Until I can get him to talk, which may be tough considering torture doesn't work very well, all I can say is this. He may no nothing at all, or he could know a whole shit load and he still won't tell us."

"What happens if Relena is in Moscow?" A.D. looked away and closed her eyes, "Assemble and invade." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "We will get her back, or so help me anyone that stands in my way." She walked out the door, "Anyone want to see me breaking the Geniva Convention about a thousand times....." She walked out.

They filed in Rio and Butch ready to pry her off. He sat on a chair at a table, tied and bound, apparently she hadn't touched him, much. "What do you know." He spat in Russian, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"There is one thing I always regret. And that was teaching all you morons how to withstand torture."

"Like you would know anything about it!"

"Listen to me Scuzzy. Tell me where One Eye is and I will let you live. I don't care about your life, well taking it at least." He sighed, "I don't know. It's been roughly four years since I was last with her." He was lying and she knew it, 'Screw this.' She extended three nails, "Don't make me do this." The closer the nails got the more he became unnerved, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Tell the truth!"

"Alright! Alright! I haven't seen her in a year." That was the truth. She withdrew, "Nice to know you still remember what happened last time you lied to my face. Where is she."

"Don't know. All I have to say is this, One Eye makes you look like a saint." She pailed, and frantic thoughts ran around her head, "Do you know why she wants Relena?"

"Probably set the standard. Show all the Purebreeds." He shruged his shoulder, "All I have is this to say. I ain't going anywhere near her, until she is dead."

"Why does the RM and BF want her?" He laughed, " You have been ignoring the rumors. They want to recreate the sceen in the Bible where the Dove and the Wolf get corrupted by the blackness." She bolted from the room. She went into the command center and began to frantically hack, "Boss?" She was ignoring them muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Repeating that same fraze over and over again. Bring up map after map. Frantically looking for something, "Death what are you looking for."

"Shove off Yuy. Come to mama! Oh. Shit." The area she had hidden some not so legal weapons was blown up, "How in the seven hells did she find my storage bunker!?" Dr. D narrowed his eyes, "Girl how many do you have?"

"Like I would tell you. My nucs. My beautiful necus, that had the power to blow up a few city blocks, and cause shock waves." Paul sceeched, "And how in the hell did you get nucs?! Or do I really want to even know?!"

"Recon mission a few years back before the Rebels started. They once belonged to Oz." Duo pointed a finger at her, "And that's why they knew we were coming!"

"I apoligize for that." They knew she wasn't serious. "She's going to be attacking them soon."

"Boss how do you know?"

"The damage done is recent."

"What's the plan?"

"Pray."

"Pray?"

"Yes, because if I'm a saint compared to One Eye, she's insane. And we have to go into Russia, which I haven't been in what? Over twelve years? How many men can I spare?"

"I don't know. Five thousand? I'd have to look."

"Alright pretty boys, I know you don't wanna go into this but ya have to." They all gave a version of a glare, "And why would we do that?"

"Because you're like me, minus the whole freak ability. Plus when I bust that bitch out, I don't want to hear her preach about how this is all my fault. When it ain't. It's hers. And my guess is Red Felcon isn't ready?"

"No." She shot a glare at her right hand men, "Fine. I'll take Silver Hawk. Blondie will have to stay here with Rio and Butch." Rio looked at her, "We're not going with you?!"

"Oh don't go getting your panties into a twist. If you remember correctly that's where I was raised. Meaning I know where I'm going and I don't need you two morons trying to prusuide me other wise."

"But, but-"

"That's a command. You'll stay here and look after Blondie." She looked at Une, "Have anything to say." She shot a glare at A.D., "Nice to know you're finally listening to me. You and the other morons can stay here."

"What?!"

"I'm not taking anyone that I know can't fend for themselves. You'll only hold us back. Than they will find us, and we're all screwed." She looked at Heero, "You really don't have a choice, not unless you want to end up like me." She looked at Rio and Butch, "Babysit the butt scratching morons, and throw D into a cell. I don't want him to interrupt my plans." And walked out.

D was thrown into a cell. Duo had to ask, "And what makes you follow her?" Rio spoke first, "She gave us hope and a home." Duo gave him a confused look, "As long as you show loyalty to Boss, she'll do anything in her power to make sure you stay safe. You have no idea how many toes she stepped on to keep most of us safe. Especially if the countries were pro RM and BF."

"You mean to tell us she actually did something to piss them off?"

"Basically. But with them anything with piss them off."

"I don't get her in the least, one moment she's being sarcastic, and the next she'll take someone heads."

" She can be unpredictable when she wants. But when you've been around her as long as we have, you learn to interpret patterns. What sets her off and what doesn't. Let me set down some guidelines, since you'll be stuck with her and we won't be there to stop her from killing any of you. First and foremost, listen to her. She's been doing this and dealing with them longer than any of you. Just go with the flow. Try and stop her, and she'll turn her attention onto you. Also Heero, from what I understand, just don't say anything. She'll kill you if she can justify it."

"Won't Paul do anything?"

"If there isn't a body, he really can't do anything. Let's see what else? Oh yea, don't try and over power her, she'll snap you like a -" There was someone being pinned by said phyco. Butch barked out, "What the hell Boss!?"

"You know why they always seemed to find us? I found her in a storage room with a crypter, on a non secure link. Meaning she was giving them our damn fucking plan!" Anyone who didn't know her temperment levels, she was past a ten, fangs bared, eyes were turning blood red. All signaling she was out for blood. The girl she had pinned was terrified beyond words. She was whiter than a sheet. Luckily there were witnesses. And A.D. didn't like to deal with witnesses. A.D. put her face within two inches of the girls, "I here by withdraw all Rebel support and sanction-"

"No! Please I'm begging you-"

"That is keeping you here. I here by charge you with treason." She straightened back up, She looked at the girl coldly, and snarreled, "After everything I have done for you! Offered my protection and this is how you treat it. Your an exile in your own damn country. A quick death isn't one for a traitor. Rio, get her the hell out of my sights." Rio dragged away the girl quickly, knowing how little control over her own temper. She was created to distroy, not sit down at a peace meeting and talk. She looked down at the encripter. She'd have to find out how much they knew. Butch finished his sentnce, "Twig. And she has moments that she has you on the ground and doesn't kill you. One for the books I guess." Duo had hidden behind Quatra. He had a theory she liked the blond and thus wouldn't slaughter him.


	6. Chapter 6

hyperemoninja you wanted more and so you shall have! Apparently I have maxed out the amount of documents I can have. There is more to this story. Apparently I screwed up the chapter #s, their different on ff than on my document. Oh well have to screw up now and than. Since it takes 4-8 hrs for my stories to be publicly released, tomorrow morning, around 4am pst I will post more and try and get more of them up. Depending if I have to settle an internet revolt. Mine has a mind of its own. Enjoy. Reviews = more chappies

Chapter 6

She walked out of the room, "He won't crack and neither will the other guy ." Heero had his arms crossed, "Death can be very presuasive when she wants to be. Could be she has them so wrapped up, that they would do anything." Quatra looked at him, "What are you saying."

"She's egotistic. Call her any name that is degrading and she'll fly into a ramage."

"What do you think she'll do?"

"For Death, if one thing doesn't work, she'll figure out something completely different to get what she wants." If only they knew......

"Oh for the love of Crist!" She still had some of her morpher abilities, and one was the ability to jump tens of feet in a single jump. She was trying to get the grate off, but it seemed like it was welded shut. She snapped her fingers 'Bingo.' She was able to start a small flame, enough to warm the metal and make it weak. Than made her way into the air duct.

Duo said, "So your basically telling us that she's an ego maniac that will snap anyone's neck?"

"Just about Maxwell."

"And how come none of us even know she even existed?"

"We have. Project X. That is what Death is called."

"And why did he keep her around?"

"To use as his own weapon he could command. Thing is, Death, try and control her, she'll decapitate you."

"And how is that?"

"She has two swords that can come out of her wrists."

"Great we're dealing with a total homicidal maniac! Lunitic!" A.D. peered through a grate, 'Don't really appreciate being called that Maxwell. How do I get out of this? My hands are bound, not that really matters, I could just probably slip them off, but this damn collar! Ugh! If Blondie will just come're than I could use him as a hostage! And if they care anything for their friend, than they'll have to surrender! Perfect! But how come I have a feeling that this plan will blow up in my face? Eh who cares, I'll wing it.' Before the blond could even move, he felt arms wrap around his neck, they saw her. She chuckled, "You morons have to give me more credit than _that_! Next time make it harder, lazers, motion sensers, something!" Her arms may still have been cuffed but it took very little movement. Than she saw Dr. D and Lady Une, "Ugh! I knew this plan would go to hell! Oh well at least I have Blondie to negotiate with!" Guns were aimed at her head, "Would you really take a shot at your friend here? Your so called comrade?" Guns were aimed past her hostage and at her head. She stuck out her tongue, it was her snake tongue and, "Hell yah! I've evolved! This collar does shit know!" She broke off the cuffs, "Praise Mary!" Than all of a sudden something that sounded exactly like her pager went off, _"Enemy fifty miles away. Enemy entering Rebel territory. Warning Enemy coming." _Her eye gave a violent twitch, she pointed a finger at the braided American, "And who in the seven hells said you can have my crap!" She ripped off the collar like it was nothing. Swords came out of her wrists. She saw the Latin give a sign of weakness, 'And Bingo was his name O!' Dr. D said, "Just surrender."

"You heard my pager. The enemy is basically knocking at our door. They'll probably be dressed up as Rebels, in uniforms three years old, and the molbil suits won't match current Rebel molbil suits! Will you get out of your fantisy lands! I don't want any more innocents getting killed because you refuse to see the truth!"

"And you're still dilusional!"

"I wish it didn't have to be this way! Rio! Butch! Knock down the door to your cell!" It only took a good two hits before the doors groaned and fell. Lady Une looked at Rio, "You're one of them?!" He smirked and said, "I did everything I could in my powers to save my wife, and if that meant turn into a freak, than so be it." Butch looked at A.D., "Nice one boss. Take someone hostage why don't you!" She stuck out her tongue like spoiled child. Well a spoiled child that had acess to nucs..... She looked at Une and Dr. D, "Take down the commander and her assistant, and everyone will fall. Butch, Rio, disarm them. And than bound their hands together, same with these morons. And if you would like your friend's head to remain on his shoulders, just obay. And get my pager from that American." They got patted down and searched for weapons, Lady Une spat, "You'll never get away with this."

"In this world there are two sides. Good and bad. I am the good side fighting off the dark side that people are in their own little fantisy land refuse to see. Until their treated like third rate human beings where dogs are treated better than them!" She shot Lady Une a glare promising death if she didn't shut her trap, and that did the trick. After everyone was bound and searched for weapons, she withdrew her swords, and bound the blond. But not as roughly or tightly as she normally did. He wasn't a threat and didn't need to be treated as such.

It was in A.D.'s personality to egg people on, taugnt them until they fought back. She just enjoyed the action, knowing she could take down anyone at any time. "You'll regret this girl."

"Everything I have done so far, I don't have regrets." And boy would the bitch and her followers have litters of kittens when they found out that they had been infatrated. She made it to one of the the center comand posts. She shot a blank into the air and said, "Get out. You're under Rebel command know, and if you don't want to end up like these morons get out." They scattered knowing what a morpher could do. She had all of them tied to chairs, and she sat down at a main monitor. _"Warning enemy thirty miles away. Enemy is in range. Warning."_ She began to hack into the main frame and what she saw wasn't good, she even pailed, "Holy mother of crap. How many do you think there are?" Butch swallowed nervously, "At least thirty thousand, more if I'm right."

"And most will be morphers. Ah shit! What in the seven hells have I done to deserve this shit!" Dr. D just said, "Aren't those your carriers?"

"Uh noooooo. My carriers got an overhaul after a few dozen of them fell into enemy hands. Luckily their so stupid, they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag even if they did, all I would have to do is go bizerker, and none would stand a chance."

"And neither would anything or anyone else."

"I will ignore that comment." Rio looked at her, "What should we do?"

"No matter what. We have to protect the bitch."

"But why would they be attacking now?"

"They figured the bill has been signed when it hasn't been. Besides that where is the bitch?"

A Preventer was hauling Relena through the halls, "Get on the ship and fly away!"

"But shouldn't I just stay here?"

"No You're not safe! That lunitic broke out! She's out to kill you!" She was shoved on to the ship, the Preventer had a cold blooded smirk plastered to his face after the doors had shut. He was sure to get a reward from the RM and BF commander.

Than she saw something on the screen and she hit her forehead with her hand, "Please tell me that isn't a shuttle, and that the enemy isn't launching molbil suits to get to that shuttle?" No one said anything. She spun around and approached Dr. D, "Okay Old Man where's that long range radio your so found of?"

"Why is that?"

"Because one of the ranges on there is to one of my bases."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't feel like being turned into a beast that has no humanity and being used as a puppet while everyone else is _dead_!!!!" Right when she was about to strangle the hard headed old man, Quatra spoke up, "Give it to her," Everyone looked at him, including A.D., "If she's telling the truth, than everything else she says must be true. However if she is lying..." She looked at him, "Blondie I think you and I will have a beautiful relationship. Hear that old man?! GIVE ME!!!!!!"

"It's in my right side."

"Better not have anything else in there or so help me......" She reached in and began to turn the dials and than heard a familiar female voice, "The frequence you have obtained or requested is secure-"

"How do you think I knew which frequency was yours, you moron."

"Hey!"

"Look I need you to pass the word around at this location is about to be flattened, with me in it."

"So you mean to tell me you're still alive."

"No my spirit captured Dr. D and the morons who follow him, told him to hand over this walkie talkie so I can get a hold of you butt scratching, morons who should be shot!"

"Yep. It's you alright boss. No one can be that sarcasic and bitter in one sentence. Alright backup will be there shortly."

"And make sure it won't be idiots that will be shot down in five minutes." The signal was cut out. A.D. flopped back into a chair and huffed, "We are so gonna be like a fish in a barrel." She crossed her arms and growled, something between a cat and a dog. Rio looked at her, "So we're just going to sit back while they kill us all?"

"Uh nooooooo. I'm trying to think of a plan that won't get us all killed in the process." She looked at Yuy, "And I think I have one. Find out which one is the commanding ship. Once we take that down, all should follow." Butch was able to lock on to which ones were the commanding ones. She looked at Une, "What does this little red button do?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"It will blow up the base." She looked at Rio with surprise on her face, "And how would you know that?"

"I used to be a Preventer." She cocked her head to the side, like a parrot would, "When?" He kept typing brining up information, "Before my wife was butchered, along with the rest of the town. You gave me hope, and you gave me something to look forward to. And I wouldn't betray that."

"Good. Because ya know what would happen. Anything else this base can do?"

"That's what I'm bringing up. It's equiped with long range missles, war heads, and a couple of nucs."

"Oooohhhhh me like!" And an evil smile spread across her face, meaning on thing, the enemy was going down. She looked at Yuy, "Alright Yuy, Here's the deal, you work with me, you don't die, how does that sound?" He shot her a glare and she took out her gun and aimed in between his eyes. Assasination style. "Do what she says." A.D. looked at the old man, "About time you got with the program. Let me all paint a picture for all you butt scratching ninnies. If your not on my side, your on the enemies side. And when that happens, your heads end up on a spiket. Comprenday?" They all seemed to comply at least for now, "And also I'm not like any morpher you have gone head to head with. I am a Foundation Morpher, meaning I'm one of the orginals. I was built to be a weapon of war and that is what I am." Rio said, "Back up has arrived."

"Sooooo. I say we still get our fun. Tell your once commanding officer what happened to my molbil suit." He looked at Lady Une, "What did you do to Red Felcon?"

"Being taken apart and analyzed. Except we couldn't get into the cockpit." A.D. gave a snort, no one could get into it without her permission. Rio ignored her, "Do you have any left over missles from when the orginal gundams were still around?"

"Even if we did. I wouldn't tell you. I have no interest in dealing with terrorists." A.D. rolled her eyes, "Like I haven't been called that before. If your going to insult me, come up with something creative and original." Than she heard something come over her radio. Aparrently someone took out whatever was causing the interferance, "Those bastards have the Prime Minister." She answered into Dr. D's radio, "Please tell me it's not the person I'm thinking about."

" 'orry boss. It would be true."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Alright here are your orders, not one of those carriers is to be shot down until it is comfermed that she isn't in one of them. But if an enemy molbil suit gets in your way, no survivors. Understood?"

"Yes 'oss." She looked at them, "It's gotten serious know. Fuck." She slammed down the radio, she muttered in Russian, "Gensi, what do I do know? Why did you have to die? I could use your wisedom know." She sighed she had to come up with something and something quick. Every senario she came up with resulted in mass destruction. Than she noticed something, "Their leaving?" She cocked her head to the side again, "Well they got what they came for. Bastards."

"What are you saying?" She looked at Une, "Since you can't figure it out. I'll tell you, you moron! They used me to get you idiots completely distracted! They knew that you would have your hands busy with me, and they were waiting for the right moment when I would break free, and you idiots would send her straight towards them-" It took her a moment to realize, "More than twelve years later I can still be used as a pawn! A puppet to be used and than tossed aside like some childs play thing!" She violently kicked a chair and sent it across the room. A hand was layed on her shoulder, and she glared at whoever it was. And it was Rio, "Free them."

"What?"

"You heard me. We failed. She's in their hands now. We have no use for this base anymore."

"We should have extracted her or something! I just didn't realize what kind of fools I was dealing with!" She slamed her hand in front of the key board, causing dent, "Chan will have a feild day with this! I can only imagine what that pureblooded chinese, that is a royal pain in the ass will do or say."

"Boss what are you saying?" He had a hunch but had to hear it from her. She wouldn't say but the look said it all.

When the girl had come out of the air duct they didn't think she would take Quatra hostage, than again the picture Heero painted was one of a mentally unstable girl. What they didn't expect furthermore was that one of her commanding officers was a Preventer that had gone and joined the enemy! They were bound, but most took notice in the fact Quatra wasn't being treated as harshly. Trowa was especially grateful his lover wasn't being hurt. Not that he would show that. That would be a weakness, and if he showed that to the enemy before him, could spell disaster for his lover. When they were forced to sit in chairs and bound to them, they saw how unstable she really was.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 pt 2 And you wouldn't think it could get any worse? Could you?

A.D. gave a click of her tongue in annoyance, they know knew she was alive. She had lost her edge. Her advantage. And that, well pissed her off to no end. She kept her arms crossed, she had to leave the base, including Red Felcon. But she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"That onna is insane!"

"Well Wuffie Heero did warn us." Wufei shot Duo a glare, and Duo knew what it was for. Duo being the mature adult he was, stuck out his tongue. Trowa went over every inch he could of his lover, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Trowa, for the hundreth time, yes. She didn't hurt me." Duo was fending off Wufei when he said, "Well than how come my hands felt like the circulation had been cut off?"

"She saw you as a threat. That's my only guess."

"Why did she take you hostage?"

"You didn't hear the words that she said to me. She said she wouldn't kill me. That it was a bluff. She said she wouldn't kill me because I was a naive innocent. Listening to poisonous, vial words. That I didn't know what side I was on."

"Hn. Sounds like Death to me." They all looked at Heero, "She has a tendincy to speak in riddles and she has a way with rhyming to. Don't listen to her words though. She is a cold blooded killer when she can."

A.D. was throwing one of her usual tempertantrums. And that included demoing some molbil suits that were schedualed to be demoed anyways. Rio and Butch just sat back and watched her with expressions that said, 'Boy. She's pissed.' Than someone passed on a message to them. Slipping a peice of paper to them. Obviously the person didn't want to distract A.D.. Distracting A.D. when she was like this had some painful consequences.

Quatra read the message that had been given to him from a secretary, he entered the lounge and said, " Paul Ellen's is having an emergency meeting tommarrow. And he wants us and a few others to come along? What for?"

"Deal with that crazy onna." Quatra sighed, "I don't think she's crazy. Think about it. If she wanted to she could have killed all of us in cold blood. We were standing in her way. And yet the only thing we got away with is bruises."

"Woooohhhh. Q-man don't tell me you're sympathizing with her. That could have deadly results."

"Check and mate."

"Whhhhatttt?!? You cheated Wuffers! Two out of three?"

"Not even if your life depended on it Maxwell." Wufei got up and left. Quatra had a feeling A.D. may not have been as unstable as the rest proclaimed.

A.D. finished the final touches on her uniform, she had a sneeking suspecion that Ellen's was trying to pull something off. And whatever it was, would probably would make her want his head on a spiket. Rio and Butch were also suspecious, and they were talking about who should take boss and leave, especially when she started to have one of her tantrums. Which seemed to happen a lot. Trantrums ranged from her screaming at the top, to her actually picking up things and chucking at the people, to meltdowns. And those weren't pretty in the least.

'This area reaks of Preventer. How come I have a feeling I've been set up?' She entered the room and began to walk out the way she came, until she was picked up by her arms. She hissed, "You idiots put me down this instant!"

"Sorry Boss. But whatever Paul has to say has to involves both the Preventers and the Rebels."

"And you can bite me!"

"Boss, act your age!"

"Still a free country! But it may not be for long if _they_ don't get their heads out of their asses!" Rio and Butch just rolled their eyes. More and more Rebels began to fill the room.

With the ruckess, Preventers turned around, and the ruckess only got louder. Paul knew this was going to happen, he just didn't realize how bad it was going to become. A.D. was put on her feet and met her challengers head on. Lady Une said, "What is the meaning of this?! Preventers are the only ones that are supposed to be here! Not suicidal freaks!" A.D. clapped her hand, "New name. Never been called that before. And by the way, go and fuck your self." Butch burried his head in his hands and Rio just pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently Boss was in the mood to piss everyone off. And there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. A.D. had a sarcastic smile plastered to her face. Lady Une glared, "And you need a muzzle, and be locked up." A.D. scartched the side of her neck, "Try. I'd figure a way out sooner or later." Than she had a bored look on her face, "This conversation is boring me and getting quite old. All I have to say is this. Judgement day is coming. And those who aren't on my side, get thrown into the pit of hell."

"More of your rantings."

"The Russian Bible speaks the truth and only the truth. Only your too blind to see it. Tell Satan hi for me." And walked off. Rio approached and said, "I apoligize for her behavior. But she is right Lady Une. You don't want to be on the wrong side when she goes after the people she precieves as the enemy." Lady Une glared at him, "If you would have just taken my statement at face value. I wouldn't be here. With the Rebels and everything. But you thought I had lost my mind. I didn't. The only thing that I lost was my wife." They saw her shake a hand and give a one armed hug to a pro morpher country. She could be kind and friendly, but only towards people who supported her. Ever since that hall go annilated in Rio Granda, South America, they had to endure this hall, which wasn't as nice or as secure. Paul entered the room. Surprised to find everyone behaving. Especially A.D., than he saw Rio and Butch, and that explained everything. One time he tried to calm her down without them, and nothing worked. After a few hours of her doing demolition he was able to get Rio and Butch there and they were able to calm her down. He didn't understand the three of them. Apparently they had a complex relationship. Than he saw Lee Chan, and knew the peace was about to be broken and things were going to be thrown...... And A.D. was going to do the throwing.

Lady Une kept her eyes locked on A.D. never letting her leave her sight. She was up to something, what Lady Une didn't know was what. Lady Une knew she was a threat, she just didn't know how much of a threat.

A.D. spotted Chan before anyone could say anything. She knew he was going to say something smart, and than she would have no choice but to anilate him. His reply was as sarcastic as usual, "So you're still kicking."

"Bite me!" She tried to walk away, which had to be a first. But he couldn't just let it go, "So a mutt like you is still in charge, even after all these years?" Her pace increased, ignoring him the best she could, "What would you're mommy and daddy say huh? When they found out what their beloved whore of a daughter was doing?"

'Ignore him. He just wants to fight. To show how bad he is.' She walked passed Lady Une, showing restrant no one knew she had until, "You should have never been conceived. Your mother was a whore, that's what all Russians aren't they? And your American father was no-" She had flown at him her blades drawn. That was the final straw that broke the camals back. Chairs went flying and tables got rearranged. She screamed in fury, "What did you call my dead mother!??! You pick on the dead!!! They can't even say their story and you keep going like you know everything!!!! You don't!!!!!! You don't know what it's like to be treated third class!!! It's people like you that treat us third class you self vandictive ass wipe!!!!! You wouldn't survive one day in my god forsakin' shoes!!!!" The blades drew closer to his throat, knowing his life could end than and there. Suddenly she got up, "Your useless excuse for a human being. I know what I am, and I'm proud of it. Your just a pumpass ass that wants everything his way, or he throws tempertantrums. You make me sick." Than she just could resist, "Besides your a child of a concubine. Fancy name for house slut." She laughed behind her hand, "Now who's sad and pathetic." Than she went stone cold killer, "Diz my mother again, and I won't show much restraint." She withdrew her blades, she looked at Lady Une, "His head would be off his shoulders. But look at who was showing restraint. I'm not insane. If I was, he and his followers would be dead. Includining my enemy. So I suggest you look all around you. Also if you wanna die any way but pain free, call my dead mother a slut or a whore, and we'll just see what happends." Suddenly she ducked and a guy went flying over her, "You stay away!" The Gypsy man looked at her, "Awwwww A.D. I just want a hug!" Soon she found herself wrapped up in his arms and legs, being hugged. A.D. just had this unthrilled look on her face, "Your worse than some of my officers! Now get the hell off of me!" She tried to pull him off, but she'd need a crow bar to do that. She didn't want to hurt him, he was a son of one her backers. And his father could make her life more hell than it was. So she would just have to stand there and take it. No matter how much she haited it.

Soon the meeting began, Paul was on a microphone and said, "The reason why you have all been summoned is because Relena has been taken hostage. We need to find a solution and plan to get her out of there." Someone that was anti morpher screamed, "Give them the mutt since most of the problems are related to her!" A.D. screamed back, "Ya, and after they have me back in their power and I'm under their control, do you honestly think that they would keep you free?!?! Your country wouldn't stand a chance. Your country is not wealthy, and I'm the only hope if you want to stay free! So can it already!" She began to huff, her day was already crap, and it wasn't even time for dinner! And worst part of all, she was spitting distance from Une and her followers. Than she heard something in her ear peice, "Uh boss."

"What?" She muttered, the reply was nervous, "You ain't going to believe what I'm seeing. Whole fleets of enemy ships."

"Give me an estimate."

"Larger than the ones that held you captive."

'Bloody brilliant.'

"Orders?"

"Blow them out of the sky. Or so help us heaven. I'll get everyone out."

'This will go just swimmingly. Let me see how much damage this will cause. To both this building and me.' She had to figure out how to break the news without panic on her hands.

The Preventers got to see a show they didn't want to see. And yet they had an understanding of the phyco a few seats away. One side would scream just to hand her over, and the other side would scream, if they did, they'd stop importing and exporting goods from them. It was just a very unpretty picture.

Than A.D. heard something over her ear peice, "Boss! The Butcher is heading this way!"

"What!" It was a sharp whisper, "I reconize his molbil suit!"

'Shit! Shit! Shit! We're screwed!' Her mind was racing, all she had to say was The Butcher was heading their way, cayuse would ensue, not just panic. Screw being polite she got up and began to walk towards Paul, "A.D.! Sit the hell down!" The look on her face, made him stop trying to order her around, she whispered in his ear, "Get everyone out of this building. The enemy is coming and The Butcher will slaughter everyone here!" And he gave her a 'And what am I supposed to do about it?'. A.D. rolled her eyes. Typical. She clapped her hands together and got everyone's attention, "Alright we have a tiny situation that is about to happen so I need you all to exit the building and hide some where you can't be found. " And than someone had to open their big, fat mouth, "There's something going on!"

'Oh boy.' Than explosions were heard, than she heard a voice, "Mutt. It's useless. Your forces won't hold, and you'll die. Just like your weak friends." She looked at Paul, "My fight. Get everyone into Rebel territory, they wouldn't cross that line. " She said into her ear peice, "Rio, Butch protect everyone. Keep them calm and under control." The Butcher came into view, "You never seem to die, bitch. How many more people will have to die so the Proficey can live, hummmm?" He had the doors blocked, 'Shit!' And that was her only way out to. This building was pre-colony, and not very savvy when it came to quick get aways. But that was fine with her. A smirk plastered against her face. She produced her swords, "And this bitch can still fight. Which one of you wants to meet Satan first, hummmm." She heard Rio mutter, "She's lost it again."

"No it's just called fun! And I haven't had any since my molbil suit was taken away! So nuuhhhh!" She stuck out her tongue in a childish way. The Butcher was in the middle of his groupies. They were the best, they just didn't know how much they had underestimated her. They just didn't simply realize how much hell she could produce know. The Butcher just laughed, "We have the girl and the bill! You are powerless know." She snorted, "You've got the girl, but the bill hasn't been sighed you butt scratching moron! You just exposed yourselves for no reason!"

"What are you talking about you half bred mutt!?"

"Easy when you came to interupt the signing, you were hoping it was signed. Thing is, I'd been had, so the bill never got signed."

"Yes it did!"

"If it was. It was a forgery, meaning it has no value and it hold nothing. I'm starting to wonder what you're I.Q. is. I'm not even that stupid and or gullable." He took out the peice of paper and realized too late she spoke the truth. His face went red with fury, "Kill her! Kill them all!"

'Oh boy.'

How she ended up with The Butcher was beyound her. The Preventers were safe behind a barrier created by two Rebel members. "Die you bitch!" She ducked another bullet, his aim was _improving_ every time he took a pot shot at her. They usually got worse. But he seemed to get better. Her shots were hitting their targets, for the most part, but he wouldn't go down! She gritted her teeth, she didn't want to go Biserk and kill everyone, that would be bad. Even for her. She even knew when to draw the lines.... Sometimes. His men were getting slaughtered. Paul was right when he only summoned the best. A.D. was beginning to tire, no matter how much she haited to admit it, it seemed like only yesterday she went Biserker. Than she saw something on his finger, that really made her snap. She drew out the spines in her arm, "What the fuck?!?" They were about six inches long, and ment to kill. Rio and Butch saw this, but little they could do to stop her, "And you call me a filthy Russian! Robbing graves! Stealing from the dead! Gensi of all people!" Rage clearly showed. Unhindered rage. There was one thing she could tolerate besides them and innocents being killed. And that was graves being disterbed.

The only thing was, he knew all her moves. And there was one thing that she could do. Eliminate him. Permanately. She began to circle him, the look in her eyes even made him want to cower. It was the same look she'd give before she decapitated someone, "You traitorious son of a bitch! First you dishonor me when you went to _them_. Now you go and disterb Gensi's grave! He liked you, you son of a bitch! He understood you! And this is how you treat his memory! You probably even killed him didn't you?! I'll avenge him and every other person you slaughtered! I will make you regret the day you went to _them_, and talked! You're the reason why everyone died! Why there is no Russia!" Than a cold blooded smirk plastered across her face. Some how they all felt this would end up a bloody mess. People had stopped fighting and had their eyes fixed on this fight. A.D. barked out, "Anyone get's involved they face the same fate as he will!"

That was one thing no one expected. And that was she actually knew the Butcher at one time. Than they became blers. Anyone not a morpher had a hard time keeping track of them. Soon though they saw The Butcher stagger, she'd nailed him a good one with the spines on her arms. What he said even shocked her, "Alpha Squad, abort!" They disappeared, a cold blooded smirk appeared on her face, she was going to follow them. Was the key word. She had given him a deadly blow of one of her poisonous spines. It would only be a matter of time before he fell. She withdrew the spines and the swords, and looked at the others. The Rebels had stunned looks, "What?" Rio looked enraged, "You _knew _him?"

"Point?"

"Point is he murdered my wife! Murdered half of our families! And you kept this from us!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Once I found out he was a traitor, I kicked him out. I thought I killed him than, but apparently he's harder to kill than an ant or something. Your getting bend out of shape. Take a chill pill." Rio turned around and walked out slamming the door. Butch looked at her coldly, and walked out to. And so did the others. She was flabbergasted, "I'm order you all to come the hell back here!" They didn't. It wasn't like she treated him nicely, for crying out loud she tried to kill him. What did they think? She was going to turn on them? Some sort of joke? She'd recruit him? She didn't know, it pissed her off though.

Paul walked up, "What the seven hells was that?" Everyone just watched in silence. "The Rebels no longer exisiting. That's what." He took a step back in shock. In all the years he'd known her, she never spoke that coldly, "What?"

"You heard me. Rebels no longer exist. They don't want to follow someone who knows traitors. Word will spread and they will disband. I know what humans, even morphers will do. Self preservation. They will want to do nothing with me. And now you don't either. Now do you understand why I want no one to know of my past. It's ugly, full of blood and traitors. I slipped up once. I won't agian. For know Paul I am severing my ties with you and my allies."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm brining back The Butcher's head." She gave a cold blooded smirk, "And put it on display." She shrugged out of her jacket, "I will show people what happens when you betray me." She handed it to him, "Until we meet again, Paul." And she disappeared.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 And this is just the beginning.

The Preventers had to team up with the Rebels. What they said was true. The Butcher had been in a Unifrom three years old, and held a Rebel band across the upper arm, the current uniforms were completely different. So they knew that A.D. the one one way wrecking ball had told the truth. And the way she had acted. But Rio and Butch were giving her the cold shoulder. She had known him and yet said nothing. "Damn it! That's the fifth base this week she's destroyed!" Rio and Butch were dressed in street clothes, Rio just put his feet on the table with his arms crossed, saying nothing. Dr. D looked at him, "Aren't you going to say _anything_?"

"No." The response was cold and heartless. He didn't care. She had kept something from him. Something he should have known. Dr. D rolled his eyes and said, "How can she keep this up?" A French girl replied, "She has supplies all over earth and the colonies. Not even we know where they all are. She has two small ones that we know of. But they haven't been touched. And we have no idea where she is at the moment."

"Death for you. Trained to disappear off the radar. If she doesn't want to be found, no one can find her."

A.D. was enjoying some tea sandwhitches, and some fresh brewed tea listening to the T.V.. She raised her cup in the air, "And I toast to whoever is kicking their asses at this moment." Than she caught her name, "A.D. Death, the Rebel leader that has separated from her group, is the one currently taking down the bases." She raised an eyebrow, "And how can I do that when I've been here the whole damn time. Geeze. Don't people realize _they_ have rubbed _alot_ of people the wrong way. Oh well. Let them think what they want. "

Zechs was becoming impatiant. Relena was who knows the hell where. What they were doing to her was driving him nuts. And unfortuantely everyone was taking the blunt of it. Including Rio and Butch. He saw them as the people that allowed this to happen. If A.D. was here, she'd stand up for them, but since they abandoned her, they had to face this themselves. After all they didn't have their sheild anymore. There was a meeting being held to figure out ways to get in and get out without fatalities. A blond English girl had been invited because she could sniper someone off a roof top ten miles away. She nervously taped on her ear peice, and muttered, "Boss can you hear?"

"Loud and clear." Boy would they all be having kittens if they found out that they were being listened to. Lady Une looked at them, "I'm glad you all made it. We have got intelligence that says Relena is being held in an enemy base some where near Moscow. What was formally, before Russia fell. We know where she is, but all efforts to being forth the blue prints of this base have been fruitless. So I will be sending you in to gather information."

A.D. was 3,000 miles away in Paris, France know, and she had heard everything crystal clear, 'There is only one base that I can think of that is near Moscow. And that was a base I blew up a long time ago. The base I was created at. Their going to get themselves killed going into uncharted territory!' She was torn, she was still pissed, but she couldn't just stand by and watch them be massicured, could she? She leaned her head into her hands and closed her eyes, 'Gensi what should I do?' A little voice inside her head said, 'Go with them. Put your differences aside.' Easy for that voice to say.

Before the meeting got out, a Preventer came into the room and told Lady Une, "There's a girl on the line and she wants to speak to the group."

"Let her though." They did, she was in a vid phone booth, "Hear what all ya butt scratching moneys were planning. One tiny little problem. You have no idea what lays in Moscow. I even think the traps I laid all those years ago are still valid. Unless they all got activated when those bastereds blew up Moscow." She saw Rio get up and prepare to leave, "Hold it right there Grande!"

"I have no interest in following someone who preaches about honesty and than keeps a vital peice of information!" She knew she had to swallow her pride, dignity and her hard headedness and do one thing that she had only done once in her lifetime. And that was to apoligize. Something she hardley ever did. Ever. "Look I'm s-s-so-sor-sorr-"

"Hey bitch! Get out of there! You've been in there way to long! I need to use it!" She pulled out her gun and clicked off the safety and pointed at the moron who dared to cross her. She got an evil glint in her eye, promising a slow death."Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Oh yes he did, and he moved it, faster than anyone could think a fat man could. She sighed, "And I didn't get to shoot him." Than she turned her attention back to them, "Look sending men means they will die. There is also one tiny, little fact that I also kept from you. Has anyone ever heard the term KXY9?" They all looked at each other,"Basically their mutant dogs that their only purpose is to kill. They show no mercy and tear people a part."

"Yea, and what about these." He held up papers, she didn't get a good look, "Those look like incident reports- what did Peirre do _now_?"

"Actually these are your." She scratched her head, "Unless I did the damage in my sleep. I've been here or in the U.K.- you don't think I did that type of damage." All the Rebels crossed their arms and gave her varing looks. Than all of a sudden the line was cut off.

A.D. was frantically trying to feet credits into the machine, 'What the fuck is going on?' Than she saw shadows, 'Oh for the love of Mary!'

Butch and Rio looked at each other. Something must have happened on her end. Their end was perfectly fine. And it would be days before they ever figured out what happened. One of the commanding officers gave Une the reports from Paris. She looked at them, "How could this have happened?" Than they over heard a conversation of two Preventers walking by them, "Think the girl survived?"

"No way man! Even a morpher couldn't stand up to that berage!"

"And to think she used herself as a sheild for those kids and than bought us sometime to get them out."

"A shame really." Rio grabbed one of them, "What did she look like?"

"Her body or when she transformed."

"Both!"

"Well she looked like a wolf, except she had ram horns and nine tails I think. When we found her body, she had waist length black hair and blue eyes. Why?"

"Where is she?"

"I think their giving her to Sally."

A.D. woke up in a serious amount of pain. She saw two preventers doing a body count. One of the laws of ESUN, is that bodies be recovered and given to the families. Apparently they were IDing them all. Including her. She had to move. She knew what happened in these situations. She tried to force herself to move, but she couldn't. She just closed her eyes and allowed her fate to come. Than someone was standing over her, and knew who it was, she opened her eyes, "And why are you butt scratching monkeys in Preventer uniforms?"

"Because Preventer and Rebles have united."

"And what makes you think that's okay?"

"Because you left." Her left eye gave a visable twitch, "Only because you abandoned me first you brainless moron!" She sat up, and got to her feet, her bruises were evident. They were black and ugly, "And where the hell were you when I was getting the shit kicked out of me?!" Butch had to defuse the situation, "We didn't even know what was going on. By the time we got there. You'd gone down, we thought you were dead." Wrong thing to say, "You idiotic, moronic, brainless, butt sctaching ninny!!!!" She saw the rest including Dr. D, "I haven't even seen you like this before."

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" She spat. She looked at Lady Une, "How dare you command units that I have commanded over for the past four years. I don't push you around, so don't push my damn men around!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know your record Une. The thing is, you have no idea what the hell you've gotten yourself in."

"And what would that be?" She stood toe to toe with Une, "They respect me because they know the damage I can do. The damage I can inflict. When they all figure out your nothing more than a simple human. Gin Gang and his crownies will try and take over and when that happens, I'll step in and show them who's the boss. Than I get my Rebels back because than you'll see what a bunch of animals we are. That is after all what we are. Animals, no distinction between right and wrong." She narrowed her blue eyes and smirked, "Have fun until than. Also Rio, Butch, when I do come back into power, there will be serious consequences for disloyalty." They almost seemed to gulp.

She found a quiet hall she could rest in, until she heard the voice she came to dislike, "She's a lunitic! And they allow her access to weapons!" They passed her, "If your gonna call me psyco, at least do it to my face. Not behind my back." The American's head snapped towards her. The bruises that once were black were turning purple, and other scrapes and injuries had faded. She got to her feet. Her clothes were still in tatters. But it was obvious she was repairing, "There's one thing that pisses me off to no end. And that is talking behind my back. If you have something to say. Say it to my face. Only cowards say things behind the person's back."

"How can you-"

"How can I heal so fast? I'm a weapon of war. I was designed like that. There is no flaw in me." She looked at the blond, "I apologise what I did that day. I meant no harm, I was just going to use you until I got out. And like my other plans, they go straight to hell." Than she heard Dr. D's voice, "Girl! In the medical center! Now!"

"You don't command me, and I don't obay. I don't follow orders given to me! You just want me in there so you can try and control me, like I'm a puppet or something!"

"You ungrateful-"

"I did everything you asked, and than some. Because I felt I owe you that. My debt has been paid. Don't command me like you own me!" Dr. D was enraged. But there was nothing he could do. She looked at him, "The only person that will be poking and proding at me will be Raheb. Anyone else will find their head on a spiket! And try me this time Old Man!" He turned and walked away, "Another vain of my existance. Tries to boss me around." She crossed her arms and sighed. She looked at them, "Alright since we're going to be forced to work together in the future, and the reason why I say that. I want Une to bite the big one in her carrier. Than I will step in and take control. Like I usually do."

"A.D. Death!"

'Oh for the love of god, please don't let it be-' She looked over her shoulder, 'It is! Shit!' And she took off down the hall. Apparently Paul wanted her to pay for the damage she had done. And she was having none of that.

"Where's that damn girl!"

"You get second dibs! She still owes me money! After she's done paying than you can have your hands on her!"

A.D. was in a shaft with her computer, 'This isn't making sense! One moment the file is telling me that the bitch is a thousand miles away, the next moment, fifty! Damn it all to hell! Their getting smart, or at least smarter than they were!' She flopped backwards, than the A/C kicked in. 'And I have to pick a hidi hole that will freeze my ass off!'


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Complete confusion

A.D. preferred in having her ass frozen off than bitten off any day of the week. But even she had to admit there there was a limit on frost bite she was willing to get. She hopped down only to hear, "A.D. Death!" She turned around, "I plead innocent to any and all charges that are either filed against me or will be." Than she gave a nervous laugh that turned into a gulp when she saw him glare. Than he railed on her, "First the conferance when you think it's perfectly okay to go bizerk!! Than the incident that happened in South America!!"

"Ohhh yes your so very grateful that I saved your ass and everyone else's ass. Well except Chan. I really don't think they'd do anything to Chan. Remind me to leave you all so you all can screw each other over!" They began to keep their verbal spat. Duo whispered to Quatra, "I've never seen someone with so much guts take on Paul Ellens one of the ESUN members."

"I agree." Than pretty soon she began to yell in Russian and stormed off. Rio and Butch just rubbed the back of their heads, Rio looked at Lady Une, "And that is one of her minor tantrums." Butch added, "Yea. Nothing got thrown and no one got killed."

They all headed to the control room, "I want my sister back by any means neccessary."

"Don't let 'oss 'ere that." That all looked at a European Rebel, "All 'ebels know 'oss is kinda, trigger happy. She'll go there and blow the place to next Sunday. With 'veryone in it. So my suggestion is that you watch all words that could give her reason to go 'Happy New Years' again." All Rebels seemed to shiver at that thought. Lady Une looked at Zechs, "We'll get her back."

'Or at least try.' Thing was. She was dealing with a completely new element. Something she didn't even know. She looked at the Gundam Pilots, "Any ideas?"

"Death."

"What?"

"Get Project X in here and get her to talk." Rio snorted, "Let me paint a picture for you. Even if you dismembered her, alive, might I add, she wouldn't talk. The Russian Military and Blue Fang did numbers on her. She's immune to torture." Than they heard, "Okay who ever called me Project X is gonna get it. I have a name, either call me A.D. or Death, not the Prophicy, not the Wolf God, and certain as hell not Project X. Comprenday."

"And so it shall begun."

"Got somethin' to say you old shrew? Than say it already!"

"Other than I should have never saved you from the Ukrain."

"Than where would ya be at. Let me paint a picture, alright. If it wasn't for me, all ya would have been screwed a long time sooner. So can it." Rio looked at her as she took a seat, "What are you doing here?"

"Watching all ya morons fall on your faces. Than I'll laugh, than save the day." She made herself comfortable, and looked at them. Lady Une brought up the key element, "We think we have her tracked down somewhere in Russia." A.D. gave a snort, they ignored her, "Everytime they change the location it goes back into the Russian territory." A.D. smelled a trap. She looked at the map, "I'm suggesting we scout out these targets, get in and get out."

"You can't do that without being found out." Lady Une looked at her, "And I thought you were going to sit back."

"Not if they sic Hell Dogs or would you prefer KXY9 on you."

"What?"

" 'And came from the darkness, Dogs of Death. Not alive, nor dead. They came forth to devore the sinners of mankind.' Meaning their in the middle. Rumor was flying all over that these were the first experiments to create morphers. Surely if the dogs could handle it, so could humans."

"And what does this have to do with our situation?"

"You honestly don't get it. Alright let me paint the idiot version. They see you, they gang up on you, they tear you to peices. They don't make it quick. Trust me, too many of my friends didn't make it to the next day because of those things.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"You figure that out. You lead the Rebels, you figure it out." Than a soldier came walking in and whispered something to Lady Une, she looked at A.D., "There's a call waiting for you."

"Put it through." There were three people fighting, more specifically shuving. She reconized the kid with all the scares on his face, the man with the balding head, and the girl jumping up and down on them both. There was only one thing that could grab their attention, and that was a sharp, ear peircing whistle. And when she did that the girl whinned, "Boss, we'd do nothin'!"

"How do I know it's you morons and not some clones that Drake and T.J. whipped up" They showed their I.D. numbers. Not even clones or copies would have them. It wasn't allowed. The girl said, "How'd we know it's you Moscovia." She flinched at her given name, the girl cocked her head to the side, "Did I say something wrong?" The girl began to look upset, "Boss don't get mad! I'm-"

"Bomber it's alright. My name would have gotten out sooner or later. It's not your fault."

"It's not?"

"Would I be saying it if I wasn't?" The girl shook her head. The kid with the scares across his face said, "Yup that's Boss alright. Calm one moment, raving mad and throwing a tantrum."

"Assasin?"

"Yes?"

"If you'd like to see another day after I find you, I suggest you can it." He gestered towards her, "See what I mean?" She flipped him off. He only smirked, "Theif?"

"Yes?"

"There must have been a reason why you tracked me down in order to contact me."

"Well, we have good news and some bad news."

"Spill already."

"Good news is, we were able to tract down the bitch. She's near our once beloved Moscow, before it got mostly flattened. The bad news, One Eye is still alive." A.D. shot up from her chair, "What do you mean she's still alive?"

"And to also go with the bad news, she also wants the bitch. Look I wish we could be more help."

"But I killed her I know I did!"

"Apparently someone didn't know what they were dealing with." She slammed her fist into the desk, denting the metal, "Boss?" She looked at the screen, "I want answers." Her voice had gotten so cold, not even Rio, Butch or anyone else she dealt with an a regular basis had ever heard. "I want to know why that bitch is still alive! After what she did to Gensi with the help of The Butcher and the others!"

"Look we've tried to pin point her location, every time we do, she's on the other side of this dirt clod." A.D. glared, "You know as well as I do. She wouldn't run!"

"Apparently something is making her!" Than something hit her, "Where's River?" Silence was her answer. Theif said, "I didn't want to bring this to your attention, but since I have it." He held up a picture, x's drawn through all the people. She was circled with writing _You will fall. And than they shall all fall. Like sheep._ That chilled her to no end. She crossed her arms, "Your plan?"

"Stay hidden. That's what. Stay off the god forsaken radar."

"Than why did you contact me?"

"Well because we figured you'd better know, or else you really would blow a gaskit."

"One question."

"Shoot."

"How'd you morons live?"

"Easy. We jumped in the river. Not even those killer dogs could follow us." Than she spoke in Russian, "Where's the Old Goat?" He shrugged, meaning he was possibly dead. She sighed, "How many of you actually made it?" He shrugged again. "I see. How can I reach you?"

"We'll reach you." And he logged off. She bowed her head, she hadn't killed the person who had helped killed Gensi. As she thought. Worse yet, she was pressed for time. She knew once One Eye had the bitch, they'd all go to hell. She looked at Rio, he broke the ice, "Whose Moscovia?" She gave an aggrivated sigh, "Every female in my family had the name Moscovia. My mother, her mother, so on and so forth. I haited it, but my mother loved it. So I tolerated it. Until they died when our house collapsed. Killing everyone in it. Except for my older brother." She looked at him, "I was hoping to not expose more of my skeletons, but it looks like I have no choice. One Eye believes half breeds should rule the world. Not Purebreds like the RM and BF believe. One Eye is mentally unstable, she always was. But became even more unstable after what we doubbed the 'Purple Cloud' came down. She went nuts on all of us. Took pot shots at me. We excluded and exiled her from the UNRR."

"What?"

"Unified Nations Russian Rebels. We weren't the only group to believe they were a danger. All countries that were once apart of the Solviet Union saw through their fancy talk. Look long story short, you think I'm insane, she's about a hundred times worse. And if she gets her hands on the bitch, we're all screwed. So why don't you all just give me back my title, before more heads go on spikets? " She withdrew her swords and took a fighting stance, "I'll fight for it if I have to." Lady Une huffed, "Fine! You can have it!" She withdrew her swords, "Good. Nice to know. " She sat down and did the one thing she knew well. And that was to hack. Soon live images were on the screen. Duo had to ask the obvious question, "That isn't from a Preventer satillight."

"No shit Shirlock. That would be the peice of crap flying around us. What the hell." There were massive white spaces, she knew what they were. Rio leaned over more, "What are those?"

"Bone Pits, also called Death Pits. They toss the bodies of dead and dying morphers in there. To rot." Rio looked at her, "That was at the base I was created at. They want me back." She looked at him, "To finish what I started."

A.D. crashed in a room that had bunk beds, she could careless. As long as they didn't touch her, she wouldn't make a fuss. Much anyways. She felt the covers being drapped over her, she didn't react. She didn't need to. But she did say, "Your lucky I know it's you Blondie, or else your head may come off your shoulders." She sat up and stretched, bones popping into place, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours." She looked in the door way, Raheb had worry lines in his wrinkled face. She raised an eye brow, "What?"

"I need to evaluate your current condition."

"Why?"

"Because you went Bizerker three times in the past month. Your pushing your limits and I want to make sure that you're not straining your body."

"Just another excuse to poke and prod at me." She walked out, refusing to be bullied into something. Raheb just gave a sigh, "A.D. for you. She refuses to acknowledge that maybe one of these days, she'll not be able to calm down enough and be stuck or even worse. Not even make it. When you spend time around A.D., you'll see how bull headed she is."

A.D. sat on the cat walk looking at her Gundam, 'Everything just had ta go to hell, didn't it?' She was brooding, and angry to boot. Nothing was going her way.

They all had a manditory pow wow, well except for A.D.. "Let that Phyco do what she pleases!"

"Duo calm down!"

"Let hell I will! I survived the wars only to be killed by this nut job!" Quatra put a hand on his shoulder, "She's not going to kill us all."

"Q. I don't know if you have a thing going for that Time Bomb, but I suggest you keep your attentions on your lover boy." Quatra rolled his eyes, he could see past all the psyconess and see the true her. She was tired of fighting, and all she wanted to be was, to be left alone. But she couldn't until her mission was complete. This cold front she put up in front of everyone wasn't her true disposition. Quatra sighed, "If we keep fighting with her, we're only going to screw ourselves over."

"Working with that onna, is like sentensing us all to death. It's a guarentee." Rio and Butch just remained quiet, they knew the truth. "Can't you see she's trying to help us! But we're so stuck in our 'fantisy land' that we can't see what she sees! She wouldn't be in the condition she's in if we believed her!"

"How do we know she wasn't playing this out? Making herself look better?" Rio snapped, "Like you would know! You're from L5! You're always trying to make you're selves look better! You're just trying to create doubet so people will stop following her! You-"

"Enough Rio." Heads snapped towards her, She had her arms crossed and she had on new clothes, "Boss-" She flipped him off, "Red Felcon. Bag."

"What?" She rolled her eyes, "In Red Felcon there was a bag. That had clothes in it. Simple enough for ya?" She looked at all of them, "I'm not as phyco as most people claim. I'm just clever." She held up a vid disk, "Boss what is that?"

"Education."

"Boss-"

"It's my past."

"WHAT?!"

"They need to see why I'm as screwed up as I am."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Revelations

"Boss are you sure."

"I'm sick of people think I'm unstable naturally. It's because of _them_, I'm like this." She popped it in, and it was obvious that is had been made a few years ago, she was sitting at a desk, _"I ask for no sympathy. I am only showing you this so you are no longer indifferent to the situation. Because if this continues, and they win, everyone will be treated like I was. Nothing more than a third class 'human'. And this is where I warn you, if your squimish, you will become a whole lot tougher after you view this. Boy this would make a pretty good horror movie. Prepared to be amazed at how much the Geva Convention they ignore. And Paul, you think my methods are horrible, theirs is ten times worse."_

It broke into the scen yesterday. There she stood, in her Wolf God state. Ram horns, curved saber like teeth, and all nine tails. She was taller than most molbil suits. The more the enemy resisted the madder she seemed to get. Until Preventers came and she calmed down enough to pass out and revert back into her human form, she commented, "With innocents I use myself as a sheild. I am not that easy to take down." Than it turned into security video, she was strung up, and there were two enemy soldiers, one had a high voltage cattle prod, the other had a nine tail cat whip in the other. They were grilling her about something, the subtitles were clear, and the people in the room that could speak Italian understood perfectly, _"Tell us what you know!"_

_"Bite me!" She spat at one of them. She was bloodied, a normal human would have been killed by that time. "Where is the Dove?"_

_"Even if I knew, I still wouldn't tell you, you son of a bitch!" The whip was laid, "All this will stop if you tell us!"_

_"And how come I don't believe that huummmm. Maybe because you've said that a million times when I was in Russia, and you still blew the place to peices!"_

_"Tell us what you know of the other pilots."_

_"Like I would soooooo tell you! You createn!" The other soldier looked at the one that held the whip, "Maybe we should just finish her off." The other had a tempted look. A.D. laughed, "The other person that tried that sentenced to death! I can be tortured but not killed you moron, unless you want the same fate!!" They saw her being knocked out. _"Main reason why torture techniques don't work on me. They tend to get stale after a while. Same boring process. They should learn, I ain't gonna talk. Geeze." Quatra looked horrified, as did the American, hell everyone did, well some of them covered up their horror pretty good. More were torture tapes. She spared no expense, she had to give them a dose of reality. Oz, and White Fang, what they did compared to the Russian Military and Blue Fang, was kids stuff. She showed brief glimses into her childhood, mainly about her being tied down and being injected with crap. Than the sirens started, "Boss?" She groaned, "If I have to seriously have to get out of this seat. People will die. That is a promise and a guarentee." Both Butch and Rio knew she was serious. Butch confirmed his first thought, "Pierre set it off."

"Again!"

"Sorry boss."

"Oh when I get a hold of his ass-"

"Remember he's Paul's son."

"Point? I'd still lock him up in a cell or face the destiney you morons will be soon!"

"Boss."

"You'll have a friend soon. Molbil detail, I want Red Felcon battle ready on a moments notice." Two grown men looked like they were ready to cry, "Don't even bother with pleading."

"You're, you're-"

"A monster? A bitch? Come up with something original. You brought it upon yourselves morons. Disobedience gets you no where with me. Dismissed."

"What about getting Relena back?"

"I'll figure out where the bitch is."

"How can you?"

"Underground."

"What?" She turned to look at him, "When they attacked Moscow, we put up a hell of a fight. Missles, Leos, booby traps. Buying people some time. Recently information has come across my attention that one of One Eye's crownies is still alive and has contact with her. And here I thought everyone had some of that Purple Cloud. Guess not. Anyways if I can track him down and pin him, One Eye can be eliminated."

"But what about the RM and BF?"

"They wouldn't do anything to her. Not yet anyways. The bitch is in trouble either way. Worse off if she's taken by One Eye. From what I remember she was off her rocker, I expect she's a couple dozen short of a full cookie jar. And people say I'm nuts. Wait until you meet her, well hopefully not, but who knows. Get lost. I want Red Felcon and nice and battle ready." She clearly heard Butch mutter, "She's a monster." She had to comment, "Point?" No reply, "Thought so."

They found her on the bed she had napped on, computer was out from the air shaft she had been in, with wires out as well, "You can't hide forever you son of a bitch. I'm gonna find you, and I will get you to talk. Geva Convention or not." She felt the bed move and the blond looked over her shoulder, "I usually don't like anyone looking over my shoulder, but Rio does it enough, I just ignore him and who ever else is doing the looking."

"A.D.?"

"What kid?"

"I thought you said you knew where the informant was."

"I did. Aparently he's found out I knew where his location, and he's fled. Luckily I have a hunch where he went."

"What do you mean?" Wufei simply said, "How do you know where he is. You just said you have no idea."

"Boy you really have no clue about Morpher ID, do you? In Foundation Morphers there are two chips, one to control, and one that if you can hack into the right sequence, you'll find them. And I just did." She snapped it shut, "Yuy, what type of molbil suits are housed here?"

"And why would I tell you?" Her swords withdrew, "I have no intent in another Moscow, and the only way to see to that is that the bitch lives. Now if I have to kick ya around a while, I will."

"Leos, Wolves, and various other mislanious molbil suits." She tucked her computer under her arm.

"What do you mean a Wolf is missing!" The girl began to withdraw into herself, she knew going toe to toe with Boss was going to get her no where, so she had released her without question. The girl had tried to lie, but it wasn't any use. A hand laid on Rio's arm, he looked at Quatra, "What?!"

"She'll be fine."

* _"I need you to watch Rio."_

_"Can't Butch do that?"_

_"Butch can be just as tempermental as Rio, but Rio is a whole lot worse. Trust me. So I have this to ask, and if you do it, I'll be in your debt."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Make sure he doesn't try and track me down. If he does he may just scare my pray. I need you to keep him calm, and tone down the situation."_

_"Why don't you tell them you're plan?"_

_"Ya, and the American and the Chinese get a long so well." She tossed her bag into a Wolf, "Look if you can, don't tell them at what time I left."_

_"When will you come back?" She shrugged, "He can be an illusive bastered when he wanted. So do you promise?" The blond nodded. "Thank you."*_

Rio turned his attention to the blond. "And you knew about this! Why didn't you tell us!" Trowa stepped inbetween the two. He stood a better chance against Rio than his lover did. "I can see why A.D. didn't tell you. You're over reacting. If you follow her, you must trust her." Rio extended his fangs, "It has nothing to do with trust! It happens to be her going nuclear and killing everyone!" Than his eyes rolled into his head, and fell to the ground unconcious. Butch greeted the girls, "Luna, Eclipse."

"Hi butch!"

"Whatever." Butch rolled his eyes, "Still being dark and not giving a care?" Eclipse walked away. Luna hugged Butch, and he ruffled her hair, "Thank you Luna."

"No problem! I figured he'd need a good nap. Word spreads pretty quickly when boss is gone. So who pissed her off this time?"

"Nothing you need to worry over." She huffed, "No one tells me anything!" Than she muttered something in her own native language, and walked off. Duo thumbed over his shoulder, "And who was those bundle of sunshine?"

"Luna is for the most part a happy girl, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a malicious side. It's almost bad as Boss's. Eclipse is always like that. That is where her source of power comes from. The blackness of human emotions."

"And how did she knock out Rio?"

"Apparently a pressure point. Don't know how she figured that one out."

A.D. was enjoying Germany a little bit to much, "Wooooo hoooo Copihagen! Give me more of the good stuff!" A.D. was starting to get drunk, and that had to say alot about the type she was consuming and the frequency, oh ya, and the amount. A.D. drowned down another pitcher full. In another hour after she stopped drinking she was almost completely sober. She finished off her sausage like hotdog. She would have to get going before her cover was blown, that is if it hadn't been blown by now. She knew where she could find him, the shipping yard, or the bus termanal. That is how he was able to stay ahead of her. By not settling down, and keep on the move. She went to the local train station. She found a homeless person, and the scare matched perfectly to the one she had given him. She'd have to wait until everyone boarded and was gone. So he was ignoring the rumor that she was looking for him. He was being ignorant like usual. The train pulled out and she moved. She was on top of him, "Moscovia!" She immidiately knocked the bastered out. 'Mission completed.'

Rio found himself in his bed, his neck and shoulder killing him, 'Damn you Luna!'. All he was trying to do was get more information, there was no need to knock him out! Well maybe he had been over reacting..... just a little bit....... When A.D. strutted through the halls, everyone cleared the halls. Anyone who didn't know that got shoved aside by a morpher. When Boss came in with pray, they knew that they had better move it. She opened a cell, and tossed him in, "He gets out, ya all get skinned alive." She walked back to the command center, "So you found him? Didn't take you long."

"Butch. Shove it." He looked at her, and hesitated. This wasn't normal boss. Alright she was cocky and cold. But this was emotionless cold. Something they had never really seen. Her men seemed unsure how to respond to this side. Rio knew why, 'She's protecting herself. Just like I did when Ellen died.'

"Boss what is it."

"I smell a rat."

"What?" She looked at him. "There was a girl named Ci, no one knew her real name. He called her that. She wasn't with him. Out of all the people he'd betray, he'd never betray her. And she was no where around."

"She could be dead."

"No. If he's alive than so is she. Only question is, where."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Because I can use her to draw out One Eye."

"What." A cold blooded smirk played across her lips, "Using people as pawns is something she and I can do very well." She looked at him and crossed her arms, "We could be true animals when we wanted. You'll even get to see me in my true form and Forbidden techniques." She looked at the other people, "Start looking for a girl. Would be about my age now, brown eyes, blond hair. Has a scare across her face. And in the middle of her hands is scare tissue. Can't be that hard to track down. Mean while I'll find out what Scuzzy knows." She turned around to leave, Rio caught her arm, "Exactly what do you plan on doing? Why are you like this!?"

"I do things my own way. I was created for a war that was never to be fought. So unless you want to meet your wife, let me go." He withdrew his hand. She had never acted like this before. And it looked like she was in a mood to take off heads.

The others were in a caffiteria. Duo was poking at something that he could have sworn to be meat loaf. but it didn't quite match the criteria. "I think she really is trying to kill us. What in the seven hells is this?"

"Maxwell. Shut up."

"And I can't believe your eating it! How do we know she didn't order our portion to be poisoned?!"

"Maxwell you have an over active imagination."

"Fine Wuffie, just don't come crying to me when your in the med bay!"

"Maxwell....." Quatra rested his head on Trowa's shoulder, and said quietly, "Why can't anyone see the real A.D.?"

"Why do you say that love?"

"From the way their treating her." He heard Duo say, "I say she shouldn't be trusted. I mean you do have to admit, she is kind of a lunitic." A Koren morpher stopped at the table and spat, "Like you have any say! You don't even know her! All of you humans have put us through Hell!" Luna and Eclipse heard the racket and looked up. They came over and said, "Nayomi, is there a problem?"

"Slander is a crime! Especially if it's towards Boss!" Luna shook her head, "Ignore the loud mouth American. We all do."

"How can you stand by and tolerate this?"

"Boss's word is law or have you forgotten." Eclipse narrowed her eyes, her voice cold, "You touch a hair on any human's head that isn't the enemy, and it is death. Boss doesn't tolerate people who break her laws!" Luna sat on the table, "Besides do you honestly want to go against us?"

"Yes!" And she threw some throwing knives that is when all hell broke out, "Korea Unit get them!". Luna was calm during all of it. "Follow me please." Morphers were literally attacking each other. "And what was that?"

"Maxwell you started it."

"All I was saying is that she is sometimes a lunitic and-"

"Shut the hell up!" They all looked at Luna, "You!" She pointed to Duo, "Will keep your trap shut! Boss is the only reason why any of us are even still here! And those Morphers attaching eachother, Nayomi is especially protective of Boss. Anyone that isn't is with Gin. And we kill those who are if they start and pick fights. I should kill you but Boss's word is law. You should be grateful of that."

"And let me guess." They heard A.D., "The very annoying American started a food fight?"

"Started to bad mouth you, and now everyone's fighting."

"Thank's Maxwell for disterbing my toops, and making them fight eachother! Geeze, can't keep that mouth closed." They saw her push through the doors and gave a sharp whistle by a sharp command, "Front and center!" Everyone lined up with some sort of injury. She looked over her shoulder, "I want them in the conferance room." They didn't see her bare her fangs, literally, and start her tempertantrum about everyone not listening to her orders. Apparently she was back to her normal, and sarcastic self.

She shut the door, "Why did you gather us here?"

"Paul you one time asked me what I did when I was younger what I did to a traitor of my cause. There is a technique that I learned that I really never used. The first one I doub The Seven Curses. One is more painful than the last. They cannot die until they have faced these. I only save it for people that have just really pissed me off. Like Drake and T.J.. Than there is no name for it. I just simply burry three claws into the neck of someone, and let's just say they wish I would just snap their neck. Just a forewarning, don't test me."

"What do you plan to do? Or do I really want to know?"

"Scuzzy is to good for The Seven Curses routine, plus I still want him alive. I can still use him as a pawn."

"What are you planning on doing."

"I won't kill him. He's to good for that. Plus I like to play before I kill, alright." Dr. D gave her a evaluating look. She flipped him off. Zechs looked at her, "What can he tell us?"

"Until I can get him to talk, which may be tough considering torture doesn't work very well, all I can say is this. He may know nothing at all, or he could know a whole shit load and he still won't tell us."

"What happens if Relena is in Moscow?" A.D. looked away and closed her eyes, "Assemble and invade." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "We will get her back, or so help me anyone that stands in my way." She walked out the door, "Anyone want to see me breaking the Geniva Convention about a thousand times....." She walked out.

They filed in Rio and Butch ready to pry her off. He sat on a chair at a table, tied and bound, apparently she hadn't touched him, much. "What do you know." He spat in Russian, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"There is one thing I always regret. And that was teaching all you morons how to withstand torture."

"Like you would know anything about it!"

"Listen to me Scuzzy. Tell me where One Eye is and I will let you live. I don't care about your life, well taking it at least." He sighed, "I don't know. It's been roughly four years since I was last with her." He was lying and she knew it, 'Screw this.' She extended three nails, "Don't make me do this." The closer the nails got the more he became unnerved, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Tell the truth!"

"Alright! Alright! I haven't seen her in a year." That was the truth. She withdrew, "Nice to know you still remember what happened last time you lied to my face. Where is she?"

"Don't know. All I have to say is this, One Eye makes you look like a saint." She pailed, and frantic thoughts ran around her head, "Do you know why she wants Relena?"

"Probably set the standard. Show all the Purebreds." He shruged his shoulder, "All I have is this to say. I ain't going anywhere near her, until she is dead."

"Why does the RM and BF want her?" He laughed, " You have been ignoring the rumors. They want to recreate the sceen in the Bible where the Dove and the Wolf get corrupted by the blackness." She bolted from the room. She went into the command center and began to frantically hack, "Boss?" She was ignoring them muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Repeating that same fraze over and over again. Bring up map after map. Frantically looking for something, "Death what are you looking for."

"Shove off Yuy. Come to mama! Oh. Shit." The area she had hidden some not so legal weapons was blown up, "How in the seven hells did she find my storage bunker!?" Dr. D narrowed his eyes, "Girl how many do you have?"

"Like I would tell you. My nucs. My beautiful necus, that had the power to blow up a few city blocks, and cause shock waves." Paul sceeched, "And how in the hell did you get nucs?! Or do I really want to even know?!"

"Recon mission a few years back before the Rebels started. They once belonged to Oz." Duo pointed a finger at her, "And that's why they knew we were coming!"

"I apoligize for that." They knew she wasn't serious. "She's going to be attacking them soon."

"Boss how do you know?"

"The damage done is recent."

"What's the plan?"

"Pray."

"Pray?"

"Yes, because if I'm a saint compared to One Eye, she's insane. And we have to go into Russia, which I haven't been in what? Over twelve years? How many men can I spare?"

"I don't know. Five thousand? I'd have to look."

"Alright pretty boys, I know you don't wanna go into this but ya have to." They all gave a version of a glare, "And why would we do that?"

"Because you're like me, minus the whole freak ability. Plus when I bust that bitch out, I don't want to hear her preach about how this is all my fault. When it ain't. It's hers. And my guess is Red Felcon isn't ready?"

"No." She shot a glare at her right hand men, "Fine. I'll take Silver Hawk. Blondie will have to stay here with Rio and Butch." Rio looked at her, "We're not going with you?!"

"Oh don't go getting your panties into a twist. If you remember correctly that's where I was raised. Meaning I know where I'm going and I don't need you two morons trying to prusuide me other wise."

"But, but-"

"That's a command. You'll stay here and look after Blondie." She looked at Une, "Have anything to say." She shot a glare at A.D., "Nice to know you're finally listening to me. You and the other morons can stay here."

"What?!"

"I'm not taking anyone that I know can't fend for themselves. You'll only hold us back. Than they will find us, and we're all screwed." She looked at Heero, "You really don't have a choice, not unless you want to end up like me." She looked at Rio and Butch, "Babysit the butt scratching morons, and throw D into a cell. I don't want him to interrupt my plans." And walked out.

D was thrown into a cell. Duo had to ask, "And what makes you follow her?" Rio spoke first, "She gave us hope and a home." Duo gave him a confused look, "As long as you show loyalty to Boss, she'll do anything in her power to make sure you stay safe. You have no idea how many toes she stepped on to keep most of us safe. Especially if the countries were pro RM and BF."

"You mean to tell us she actually did something to piss them off?"

"Basically. But with them anything will piss them off."

"I don't get her in the least, one moment she's being sarcastic, and the next she'll take someone heads."

" She can be unpredictable when she wants. But when you've been around her as long as we have, you learn to interpret patterns. What sets her off and what doesn't. Let me set down some guidelines, since you'll be stuck with her and we won't be there to stop her from killing any of you. First and foremost, listen to her. She's been doing this and dealing with them longer than any of you. Just go with the flow. Try and stop her, and she'll turn her attention onto you. Also Heero, from what I understand, just don't say anything. She'll kill you if she can justify it."

"Won't Paul do anything?"

"If there isn't a body, he really can't do anything. Let's see what else? Oh yea, don't try and over power her, she'll snap you like a -" There was someone being pinned by said psyco. Butch barked out, "What the hell Boss!?"

"You know why they always seemed to find us? I found her in a storage room with a crypter, on a non secure link. Meaning she was giving them our damn fucking plan!" Anyone who didn't know her temperment levels, she was past a ten, fangs bared, eyes were turning blood red. All signaling she was out for blood. The girl she had pinned was terrified beyond words. She was whiter than a sheet. Luckily there were witnesses. And A.D. didn't like to deal with witnesses. A.D. put her face within two inches of the girls, "I here by withdraw all Rebel support and sanction-"

"No! Please I'm begging you-"

"That is keeping you here. I here by charge you with treason." She straightened back up, She looked at the girl coldly, and snarreled, "After everything I have done for you! Offered my protection and this is how you treat it. Your an exile in your own damn country. A quick death isn't one for a traitor. Rio, get her the hell out of my sights." Rio dragged away the girl quickly, knowing how little control over her own temper. She was created to distroy, not sit down at a peace meeting and talk. She looked down at the encripter. She'd have to find out how much they knew. Butch finished his sentnce, "Twig. And she has moments that she has you on the ground and doesn't kill you. One for the books I guess." Duo had hidden behind Quatra. He had a theory she liked the blond and thus wouldn't slaughter him.

Don't own just barrow. Reviews make my world go round.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter will probably consist of at least 3 parts, possibly up to six parts. Part 1 of chapter 10 has been started and depending on how insane life is, it will be out probably in the next couple of months. Possibly when I have a break from school in March. Please tell me if you like this story or what you don't like.

Chapter 10 Retrieval

She had a dark look on her face. She looked at Rio, "Still have access to the Preventer satilights?" He gave her an evaluating look, "Why? Or do I even want to know?"

"Just trying to get a better idea of the landscape." He gave her a look that stated she was full of bull. She battered her eye lashes and acted innocent, "Are you implying something."

"I'm not implying anything. I know for a fact your up to something."

"Aaawww. No I'm not."

"No but I can."

"Good, hop to it!" She patted him on the shoulder, oh yes, she was up to something. It was just a matter of time before her plot was reveiled.

Duo looked over Rio's shoulder, "What is that one way homicidal manac, that happens to be a menice to society planning?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'don't know?'"

"Boss isn't one to plan. She's a person to make it up as she goes along. Which really annoys me sometimes." A.D. came in with a smirk. Rio just gave her a bored look, "And why are you so happy?"

"Plan is still in motion."

"What?"

"Treasonous bitch couldn't get passed the fifth barrier. Nothing made it out."

"Fifth barrier what in the hell is that?" She cocked an eyebrow and gave him one of her looks, "Only me, myself and I know what the fifth barrier is."

"Your evil and cruel."

"Yes and your and Butch's punishment stays as it is."

"Bitch."

"Aww now you've gone and hurt my wittle feelings." He rolled his eyes. Sarcasim never failed, "Get the images up yet?"

"Aren't we getting a little bit impatient."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Rio hit a button and the screen came up. But there were parts that still weren't very clear, rather pixilated, "That isn't what I think it is."

"Yup the ripped off camo sheilds you invented."

"Remind me to disemboul them all."

"You do that anyways."

"Not since Ellen's threw that tempertantrum. Never seen a grown man get that pissed off. It was rather immusing." Duo looked at her, "You enjoy pissing people off, don't you." A.D. cocked an eyebrow, "So? And your point is what, exactly?"

"You really are possessed by Satan."

"Like I really care what you think." She turned around, "Unscramble the images and than get me when you do." She looked at Duo, "Maxwell, where are your annoying friends?" He shrugged, " I have no idea." Her lips were set into a grim line, 'Time to show him what I can do to get him to talk or at least his memories.' She disapated and than reappeared in front of him, touched her fingers to his forehead, searching his memories. It wasn't an always guaranteed move, but it at least pointed her in the right direction. Nothing. The brainless idiot knew nothing. She drummed her fingers together, Heero was probably trying to hack into her system, with Wufei, Quatra was probably with Trowa, and they could be anywhere. Than she felt a disterbance. She learned to mainly ignore the disterbances. Let the idiots sort themselves out. But this one was different.

Luna was skipping ahead, "I don't know why you want a tour, but oh well!" Luna skipped backwards, "I just can't show you places I know she wouldn't be to happy that if she knew, you knew. Well that could be disasterous." Than the world blacked out. Trowa soon followed. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A disterbance could only mean one thing. Someone was breaking her rules. Not infractions, actually breaking her rules and laws. And no one defied her. No one.

She landed on top of one of the idiots, one was trying to have his way with Blondie. She took care of that little problem.

Rio and Butch heard ruckess in the hall and had to investigate, "Do you want to get the mop or should I?" Butch looked at him, "We really can't leave her unsupervised, can we?"

"Not for a second. Clean up! Isle 10!" A.D.'s fist froze in mid air and looked at her commanders, "What? They were disterbing my heriarcy."

"No. You just don't want to admit your fond of normal people."

"Bite me Butch." He rolled his eyes. She looked at Rio, "Able to get a clear image?"

"Yes. And you should come and look at it."

She entered and looked at it, "You've got to be kidding me!" Than there was a flashing square in the left hand corner, indicating she was being hacked. "Yuy. Kick him out." She crossed her arms, did he really think she would let him waltz around in her main frame? She ticked an eyebrow. Annoyance knew no bounds. She looked at Rio and Butch, "We need to find the three other idiots. I get dibs on Yuy. You can find the rest of the idiots."

"What's a bone yard?" She looked at Quatra, "Exactly what it implies. A yard full of bones. Where they throw the dead and dying morphers." Auto looked at her, "I thought you said you destroyed them?"

"I should have known better. Their like damn dandelions or something. They always come back."

"Why did you want us here?" She looked at the braided fool, "Because instead of a week to plan I now estimate we have under seventy two hours before they attempt to make her a freak." Rio looked at her, "What?!"

"Their getting despirate. Despirate because by now the earth should be their's." She smirked, "They never thought I would throw a wrench into their smooth flowing gears. Than again they should have known, that I don't roll over easily."

"What about Dr. D and the others." She smirked, "They've been dealt with."

*Somewhere on a deserted island*

"I'm going to kill that girl!"

"Dr. D, please leave her alive so we all can take a shot at her."

"No! You can have the rest of what remain of her!"

A.D. clicked her tongue in annoyance, and ran a hand through her hair, "I want Alpha teams, and teams A and B on this."

"Orgin?" She glared at them, "The more people we have, the less likely they'll live to see another day." She snapped. She looked at Heero, "As much as this pains me to say this, I need you with me when we get into that chamber of torture. Rio and Butch, I need you to be ready at a moments notice. And yes, your punishment stands after this. I need the rest of you to be the decoys." Duo pointed at her, "So you want us, to risk our lives, so you can get that suicidal plan to work! Are you nuts?!"

"I could always tie you to a tree and use you as bate." The look she had on her face told him, she was serious. He held up his hand, "Geez!"

"Good to see we're on the same idea. By the way there is a surprise. Follow me."

*Out side Moscow*

"You can't do this! E.S.U.N. won't tolerate this!" Her head was forced upwards, "Like I care what they think! Allowing half bloods to live and mingle is sickening. They should be enslaved and used, than thrown away. Their not human! Pure bloods will rule, and crush those who aren't, and enslave them all."

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"You should have listened to that mutt. We hid in the underground, regrouping our numbers when those Russian freaks partially demolished our beautiful factory." He smirked, "And than the wolf tries to save the Dove, than the Wolf gets courrupted."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've never seen a Russian bible have you? I'm recreating what my ancestors failed to do hundreds of years ago. That is erraticating every unpure, mix blood there is in exsistant."

"Than why did you create A.D.?"

"She had characteristics that told us she would survive the genetic infusions. But we didn't know than how strong willed she is. But now we have something she needs to protect. And when she comes the trap will be sprung."


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

By the time chapter 10 is complete, it will be over 14,000 words. That is why I broke it down into parts. I base the parts on my own attention span, which is about 3,000 words, rarely will it ever get above that per chappie/part. Don't own except For A.D. and her groupies. This will also be a trillage. After this gets done, they'll be another one. I know this has been developing like watching paint dry, but I promise this will start to pick up even more. There will be betrayal in this story, and A.D.'s sanity will be put to the test. I also give cyber hugs to those of you who have stuck through with this story. I promise this story will start to pick up and become more interesting. If your too lazy to review, just fav. story it or add it to the alert. This just tells me how many people are interested in my stories. But reviews make my world go round, and give me steam to keep going.

Chapter 10 pt 2

*Middle of no where*

A.D. walked at a swift pace, "Death what are you doing?"

"You idiots cast aside your molbil suits." She swiped her card, "And so I recreated them."Duo pointed at her, "With what? Nuclear power? Ability to blow up a small country?" She rolled her eyes, "No. Unfortunately Paul found out one time I did that, and told me that if he ever found out I pulled that shit again, I would be out of a job. And be put some where I wouldn't be able to get out of." She sighed, "I don't see the problem with it."

"You normally don't." She glared at Rio, "I highly suggest if you don't want your punishment to last your pathetic lifetimes, don't push it."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yea, and I'm deaf." The doors slid open. And she heard Une gasp, "Those weapons are strictly illegal!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Not like I've ever heard _that_ before. You should know by now, most crap I do by know, is." Rio and Butch had wondered what she was doing. They crossed their arms and looked at her, "Boss, Paul will have a fit."

"Let him. He'll get over it. He usually does."

"He probably will kill you." She snorted, "He can try." They looked amazed. Duo looked at her, "But all the plans were destroyed. We saw to it." She snorted, "I can remember blue prints for a very long time. Except they don't have a weakness."

"What do you mean?"

"Every one of them has Red Felcon in them. I was able to integrate her blue prints into these. They are quicker and faster than before. They have energy shields. If the sight gets taken. There's infrared, and sonic location. In case of an emergency, the cockpits are escape pods. So unless it's necessary. Don't blow up. even though some of you prefer the later method." She looked at Heero. "Zero Two, is made for hand to hand combat. The weapons are of course the best in the line. Capable of going invisible. Has the Zero system in it except it's ten times better. You don't go insane. Deathsyth Two, is made for more of the fight from a distance. It will make the enemy back off." She looked at Duo, "I didn't change it much. Other than it's harder to get the tar kicked out of it. Heavy Arms Two is sleek, and made to look non intimidating. But watch this. Allia!" Than they heard a voice, "What?"

"Show them how much amo this baby has."

"Which button was that again?"

"You made sure you disconnected the wires that would other wise blow this place up? Because you did that once already!"

"And this coming from the one way wrecking ball."

"It's the red button and shut the hell up!"

Yup she was opting the blow them all down to hell. Duo whispered to Heero, "Those wouldn't happen to be what I think they are."

"Unfortunately yes."

"How in the hell did she get her hands on those? Aren't those illegal?"

"Death doesn't care what's legal or illegal, moral or immoral. She does what she wants, she knows she can get away with it."

"And how did you _not_ end up dead?"

"She obeyed Dr. D to a certain extent." He looked at him, "If she gets out of hand, I will put her out of her misery."

"How can you kill the immortal?" Silence was his answer, "Fine. What ever. I'll get you to talk. Eventually."

"Try it."

The amount of ammo that could be stored, was scary. But to her it seemed normal that a molbil suit should haul around a small military base around. "Do I press the button again to retract everything?"

"And to think I allowed you to do the wiring."

"Oh shut up! I'm not like you! I'm lucky if I remember a conversation from last week!" A.D. snorted and muttered, "You got that right."

"What was that?"

"Yes you repress the button and everything should go back to normal. Just remember to reconnect the wires!" She looked at Sandrock, "Has the capability to confuse the shit out of the enemy. Has retractable swords. Even though you probably don't want to use that feature Blondie. I know you hate to kill people, and that feature will kill people, it's always worked with Red Felcon. And it also has some not legal artillery on it as well. And Nataku, let's say it makes a bon fire look harmless, and the Antarctic warm." Duo muttered, "We're dealing with a homicidal maniac that wants us all dead." A.D. cocked an eyebrow, "No. If I wanted you dead, you would have been a _long_ time _ago_."

A.D. was taking a closer look at the pictures, 'Those almost look like semi shipping containers. Oh boy. That doesn't look good, not in the least.' Rio was fuming, Butch looked at him, "Calm down. Boss is capable of taking care of her self."

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about everything else that may get in her way!" Une looked at him, "If your so worried, stop her." He glared at her, "We've already know what she does. Pretend to listen, and actually ignore us! Or threaten us. Or throw a temper tantrum and crap gets tossed."

"And you're following this crack pot because, why?"

"I know how to get the pain in the ass out. And don't call me a crack pot." They all jumped, Butch started to lecture her, and stopped when he realized she wasn't listening, "Huh? Talking to me." He glared at her, "Good news and bad news. Good news, there are shipping containers that I'm hoping have the paper work on all morphers. Bad news, there's a lake. And in that area there never has been a lake. So my conclusion is, it's filled with waste products from experiments. Meaning I have no idea what that crap can do."

"Meaning?"

"The charted territory that I know, well isn't charted any more."

"So your taking mortals with you and not us?"

"Grande, don't get your panties in a twist. Eventually I'll need your help."

"Decoy detail?"

"And he knows me well!" And walked off, "Butch, is it still late to revolt against her and throw her into a containment cell, she can't break out of?"

"We have to trust she knows what she's doing." He glared at Butch, "I'm not going to be yelled at because she did something stupid."

"How in the world did she get all this gundanium?" Quatra looked at Butch, he scratched his head, "I have no idea. We didn't even know she was doing this at all."

"How could you not know?" Duo crossed her arms, "Boss, is well Boss. Don't question her and everything is fine. I had my suspicion when she closed off this section of the molbil bay, and had some of our people go from working on the molbil suits to over here. But on the bright side, she wasn't making a bomb to blow up a fourth of the earth."

"Don't tell me she was actually doing that."

"Yes, unfortunately. Paul had a fit, made her dismantle it. Boss is usually a couple of cookies short, but she isn't that unstable. "

"And you follow this nut job because?"

"She gives us hope." Duo looked at Butch, "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead right now. So would Rio. They took what they could and burned as well as murdered. They don't care, as long as they get what they want." He looked at Red Felcon, "We can only pray they don't turn her before boss can reach her."

"Are you positive you can't do that poofy poofy thing you guys do?" Luna and especially Eclipse looked annoyed, "In order to find her, we would have to _know_ where to find her, _know_ where she is. Without that, we'd probably end up somewhere else, and alert them. Besides why can't you do that?"

" 'Drag net'."

"What's that?"

"It's electronic signals that turn me into a savage beast if I even think about poofing myself in there. Can't reach the underground system from what I remember. Man this really sucks big time."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Easy. You usually say that and try and drag us into something."

"Would I ever do that?"

"Uh, yes you actually would."

"I'm actually quite hurt." Luna snorted, "Yea, and you haven't tried anything illegal before."

"Innocent until proven other wise." They rolled their eyes.

The molbil suits were loaded into the carrier, A.D was having a feeling she wasn't liking. She knew if she had a set plan it would go straight to hell, but on the other hand, lives that weren't hers would be in play. A.D. had two cases in her hands, "In Russia, we used to have a saying 'shoot what ever moves'. When it comes to those Hell dogs, don't worry about wasting amo. Quatra will stay here with Auto and psyco bitch, and the two who disobay my orders shall be even on more of my bad side! Less lives in play the better. And any comments from the peanut gallery will result in someone being gutted." She opened the cases, "Anyone tells Paul about these and you'll be gutted as soon as I figure out who it was. No one rats me out. Now another thing, I will become seriously pissed if I tell you to leave me behind and you refuse. I've survived this long, I as hell can go on nine tenths dead, comprenday? To get to Moscow, our best bet will be through the boarder of the Belarus. If that fails, Latvia, and we will be truely desprite going through the boarder of Estonia or the Ukraine. And hell will definately freeze over if we have to try the Finnish boarder." She took out a gun, "I had to bribe some people back a few years ago, Paul banned these just last year, called Silent Death, can't be heard, seen, and will peirce a bullet proof vest like nothing. Perfect for taking out a few 'undead' mutts."

"Which is why a homicidal maniac has them."

"Can it Maxwell, unless you want to find yourself on a deserted island, like the quackies. Just try it, I dare you." Normally he would press his luck, not with this homicidal maniac. If Paul, President of ESUN, couldn't make her behave, no one could. Heero looked at her, "And what are we going to do?"

"Have we forgotten? She hates morphers, I am a morpher, thus she won't leave with me unless I knock her sorry ass out. Than I will be portrayed as some vicious bitch, Maxwell I dare you. Not in the mood." All right if he left her alone, he wouldn't be doing his job. But today he knew he would be taking his life in his own hands...... Than she did something she rarely ever did, "Those of you that don't want go don't have to. I even realize I maybe put six feet under. So if any of you want to leave, do so now, because once we go in, we're not coming out until I have the bitch in hand." They looked at each other, no one protested, "Okay. I'm thinking we can go to Vitebsk, Balarus we shouldn't have any trouble. Pack up and move out, I'm giving you an hour." And left.

A.D. had never been religious and had never really prayed, but even she knew if she was screwed, to pray for her cursed soul.

Trowa looked at his lover, "Are you going to be alright?" Quatra nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? It's not like it's going to last months, but only a couple of days right?"

"Yes love it should be. Especially if we allow A.D. to be let loose on the enemy."

"I just hope she doesn't go over board to badly."

"We know of A.D.'s track record."

"Good point."


	13. Chapter 10 part 3

See previous chappie for disclaimer

Ch 10 pt 3

They met by the carrier they would be taking. A.D. wasn't necessarily surprised by the fact that Rio and Butch were waiting there, "What do you traitors want?" Rio sat her with a glare, "When will you drop it?"

"Hmmmmmm. Lets see, when I'm dead and my soul is rotting in hell."

"You're so very wonderful to be around." He stated dully. A.D. rolled her eyes, "Is there a point in theis conversation? I would like to get to the bitch before she's turned."

"What heppens if we find this girl Ci?"

"Use her against Scuzzy. He wouldn't turn on her, and he'll want to protect her. Make him think you'll hurt her, and he should be in our hands."

"Your really pleasant."

"Thanks!" Rio rolled his eyes, "What about The Butcher? You said you'd bring back his head."

"Yea, his officially number three on my list. First it's the bitch, than it's One Eye, than it's him."

"If One Eye comes what should we do?"

"She won't come."

"How do you know?"

"Easy, she wants the bitch, they have the bitch, so she'll go through the RM and BF. But since we'll have the bitch, she'll come to us. Any other questions you twits want me to answer?"

"Why do you hate Relena so much?"

"Because, let's see. She hates Morphers, we are morphers, duh! No shit shirlock, even Pierre would figure that out. Any more idiotic questions?"

"No."

"Good."

A.D. buckled herself in, "Why are we taking a carrier? I thought you had powers to get us in."

"And me be reduced to a mindless beast?"

"What?"

"You idiots have no idea what happens to morphers when they hear the 'signal' do you?"

"'Signal', what's that?"

"A pitch and frequencey that triggers something in the DNA in Morphers. For me the chip I have lodged in my brain. If I suddenly just 'poofed' in there, I'd be nothing more than a mindless beast."

"And that's different from know now, how?"

"Remind me when we save the bitch, I snap you like a twig. But until than I, unfortunately need you. Your very fond of using just a tad bit too much C-4. So after we pull her out, remind me to snap you in two. How does that sound?" He wisely canned it. He knew that he would be dead and buried somewhere in the middle of no where. And they could only assume it was her. She looked at Heero, "I need you to hack into their defense systems and make sure they can't use any cheap tricks. Maxwell will plant the bombs, Barton and Chang will help me get the bitch." She felt the carrier move, A.D. crossed her arms over her chest, she had a bad feeling. She also didn't want them to find out she was giving the Belarians some food that was no longer needed. The perfect cover plan. The perfect cover plan that made her appear to have a heart and soul. A.D. couldn't have that, she loved the fact people saw her as souless with a heart of stone. Made people want to back off and not want to piss her off.

Than one of the copilots went to the back, "Boss, we're being forced to land." A vein popped up, "Do they even know the _time_ crunch we have. That I don't have _time_ for this?!" The copilot held out her hands infront of her, "I've tried to convince them this is nothing more than a training run. But their convinced we'll blow them up."

"Great. Their listening to the RM and BF, thank you so very much. Not." She took the radio from the co pilot."

"Whose trying to force me down?!"

"Your entering restricted air space."

"Actually no I'm not. But nice try though. I made sure the flight path of this carrier didn't enter in restriced air space. Normally I don't mind trampling or treding on toes. But not today. And if you so much as fire a missile at this carrier, I will get pissed. And no one wants me pissed."

"If this is a humanitary run, why do you have molbil suits on that carrier?"

"Easy. Just in case you twits decide to blow us up. I ain't stupid. People call me trigger happy, but your just as worse."

"Who is this?"

"A.D., leader of the Rebels." Silence was on the other end, "Nice to see that they agree with me." Than the sirens blared, "They wouldn't. Oh of course they would!" She felt the plane turn and the rattling of the chains that kept everything from sliding around and crushing them all. The carrier was graoning, it wasn't made to make sharp turns to avoid being blown to bits. A.D. cracked her knuckles and a popping was heard as she disappeared. Than a ruckess outside caught their attention. She came back a few minutes later, looking no worse for wear. The sirens stopped, "Problem has been solved." Duo pointed to her, "What did you do?" A.D. smirked and cocked an eye brow, Duo held up his hands, "Never mind!"

"Thought so." She looked at the copilot, "Where not in Rebel territory anymore. This ain't even nutrel anymore either. When I was cracking open cockpits I saw the pilots in RM and BF uniforms. Which means that they know we're coming or its a coincidence. And I don't believe in coincidences." Wufei looked at her, "Than what do you expect _us_ to do?"

"Listen to what Butch told you. I may have mellowed out over the years, but I know what the hell I'm doing. And if you refuse to listen to me, and you wind up dead or in a million peices, well I told you so." She pointed her finger at Maxwell, "Try me. Give me a reason to throw you out of this carrier without a 'chute." He kept quiet. Than a can rolled at her foot, 'I told those idiots to double bag those!' Duo picked up another one, "Why are there cans."

'God damn it!' A.D. got an annoyed look on her face, "How the fuck do I know?!" Duo grinned, "The big bad wolf has a soft spot for the Balarian people?"

"I'll soft spot you in a second Maxwell." She crossed her arms and huffed, "I'm not one to allow food to spoil. The Balarian people have been beat with a phantom, and their starving." Trowa was sizing her up, "Isn't that against regulations?" She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Since when have _I ever_ followed _regulations_? This is me, we're talking about. I don't follow anyone's rules but my own. Unless they fit my needs at that given time. Such as the excuse of a training run, with us, and humanitarian aid all in one. Not like Ellens will ever find out, right?" Duo shrunk back, "You scare us."

"Not it's just called keeping everyone on their pathetic toes. I don't like to be predictable. Predictability equals death. Duh." She sat back down and closed her eyes, 'Gensi I know I'm gonna need your help one of these days.' The copilot had gone back to her position.

A.D. heard on the intercome, "We're approaching Vitebsk, Balarus." She reached under the seat that had a parachute pack, "This is how we do it. We're getting out asses off of her, while these ninnies do a U-turn and drop off the humanitary aid. If we run into trouble, they'll still be with our one way ticket to living." She brought out more cases."

"You really are trying to kill us, aren't you."

"Can it Maxwell, or you may face an 'accident'." If that wasn't a threat than he didn't know what one was. She made sure her pack was on with all their neccessary matierals, "We'll be heading of the out skirt of town, stay close and tight to me. Just in case anything from Russia decides to come to visit us." The back ramp of the carrier began to open, 'Here goes nothing.' And took the leap of faith.

The jump had gone well, that was until she had to pull her cord, and the cord came out. 'I didn't grab _his_ 'chute. Oh who the fuck am I kidding, of course! Because my _luck_ is so wonderful!' A.D. pulled the backup, and that did crap, 'Fuck this.' And was able to cut the straps off. 'I'm going to fast and my wings witll probably snap in two, which would add to my already _wonderful_ day.' Her head was running out of ideas and fast. She even knew if she hit the ground at the speed she was going. She'd end up dead. Than she remembered something, 'Bingo was his name oh.' And turned into a bird, a rather large one at that.

She collapsed as soon as she got on the ground, "What was that onna?" She sat up and looked at him, "It's called the Pierre factor. Anything that can go wrong, normally does."

"And I only thought you can turn into monsters."

"Tell me something, do you know why they call me White Wolf?" No one answered, "Because that was the first form that I took when I was changed. That's why everyone thinks I'm a god. Geez." She stood up and pointed into a direction, "There's an old cabin that way from what I remember. I'll leave you and I'll go and survey. Unless someone wants to get beat up by rabid dogs."

"More rabid than you?"

"Maxwell, you really must wanna die, don't you?"

"Freedom of expression."

"Well your 'Freedom of expression' is beginning to piss me off, so just can it!" And stalked off to the cabin. The only thing they did was follow her.

A.D. opened the door to the decrepid building. She went through the cupboards looking for anything useful. Like the last time this cabin was used. A.D. shook her head, "Something is going on. What I remember is that this cabin used to be a home of a merchant. He wouldn't have willingly abandon it, he must have been forced. There's nothing here. No looms, threat, needles, nothing."

"Onna what are you talking about?"

"When the RM and BF attacked Moscow, when my house collapsed killing everyone inside. I ran for the boarder. Back than I had no idea what kind of havoc I could do, well I sort of did, but I still ran for safety. My brother basically threw me down a hill, and I landed in a cart. I ended up here. The merchant was the one that contacted D. The merchant was being harassed because he was hiding a demon, so I felt. That mad man found me, and just honed my revenge even more." She looked at them, "Something is seriously off." She opened a case, "These bullets will stop all large and upwards morphers. One should do it. Please don't waste them. Their hard to make and hide from Ellens."

"What _don't _you do?"

"Me and Ellens have a silent agreement, as long as I don't blow up this dirt clod, and there aren't mass casualties, I do what I want. Like right now. I don't like the bitch, but I'm basically going to hell and back for the twit." She crossed her arms, "If I go alone, I'll make it to the boarder and back in a few hours. Stay here, don't touch anything, don't do anything, anything that ain't human shoot it." She grabbed a comlink, "Listen for me. If I tell you to leave, head in a northwestern direction towards the main town. My instincts are telling me, I'm in unknown territory, yet again." Well that was never good......


	14. Chapter 1p part 4

See previous chappies for disclaimer

Chapter 10 pt 4

Quatra had his own personal bodyguard, Luna. It was rare for A.D. to actually like someone, not just tolerate. And they all knew, something happened to Blondie, they all would be lucky to see the next day. A.D. put up this front of uncaring, and coldness, but Rio and Butch saw past that. She actually cared for him, which was not only really odd, but a rarity. Not only that, they didn't feel like being put in body casts and still forced to do molbil detail. Rio and Butch shivered at that thought. Luna was easy to get along for the most part, Eclipse was a whole other can of worms. "You shouldn't be worried. You mustn't. Boss will take care of your friends and lover." She looked at him, "Boss is highly loyal to people who don't turn on her or give her reason to think they will turn on her. She'll protect them. We call her the wrecking ball for a reason. She lays to waste anything that gets in her way or happens to be the enemy." She smiled at him, "You have nothing to fear. Boss will get Relena and peace will still be standing."

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"About?"  
"A.D.."

"I don't know much about her. Other than it will be a cold day in hell when the RM and BF gain control. She also rarely sleeps."

"Why?"

"She relives the day she lost everything. We all can feel it."

"What's her relationship to Rio and Butch?" Luna shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because she feels safe with them. They've always been there for her, even when she's at her worst. Their willing to use themselves as sheilds if that is what is required of them. They wouldn't turn on her, except that one time. Boss would have apoligized. But she's not used to doing it. It's her way or the highway."

"Luna?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about you."

"What about me?"

"Why were you transformed?"

"A peace offering. They could have this useless half breed if they would leave them alone. My people didn't care for me. I'm just like Boss almost. My father was a pureblood, my mother wasn't. See the picture I'm painting? Boss saw what I could do and offered me a home. And I've been here ever since."

"What about Eclipse?"

"A whole different can of worms. No one knows where she came from or why she was transformed. Boss obviously knows, but she wouldn't tell anyone. She would never give away our secrets, unless we turned on her. I can tell you this though. She must have been a sacrifice or been willing for the greater good. Because if she'd done it for a selfish reason, she wouldn't be here."

"I' just have a bad feeling."

A.D. punched a creature and it squeeled, 'What the fuck is that? A wild pig? Since when are they covered in armor and have razors for teeth? Don't tell me they've been experimenting with animals again.' Then said pig thing than ran for cover, 'Nope. Can't be, must be the puddle of goo that I have yet to understand.' She kept low and kept going along the fence. 'No guards are in the towers. The fencing had gone to hell, and so had the towers, they no longer stood where they once had been. There was no sign that they had once even stood. The towers when activated would turn her into a mindless beast. Oh shit.' For miles and miles, once there was fencing, now there wasn't. She could deal with the towers down, but not the fencing. A.D. suddenly felt one thing she rarely ever felt. Fear. If that pig thing was the result of the goo, she didn't want to know what else got turned. She spun on her heels and ran back.

"Damn that onna. We've been sitting here for over six hours."

"Fei Fei and you say I complain."

"Got a sudden death wish Maxwell?"

"Oh come on Wu Wu lighten up!" Wufei glared. Duo just smiled a pleasent one. Than they heard a noise. Trowa glanced out the window, "We've got company. And it doesn't look friendly either." Than the thing screamed, it sounded like death. Than they saw something leap onto the creatures back, _"Shoot it damn it! Shoot it!" _

"Death?"

_"No it's the god damn tooth fairy! Of course it's me you twit!"_

"Onna how are we to shoot that thing without tagging you?"

"_I'm not the one with the guns! Do something!"_ A.D. transformed into an over sized ox, that looked to be crossed with a wolf. She placed herself between the cabin and the beast. 'What the fuck is that thing?" The thing pawed the ground, ready to charge. A.D. was prepared to stand her ground. Than their heads met. She kept her horns locked with the creatures, "Shoot it damn it!" Her sensitive hearing heard the pop and the creature fell. She unlocked her horns and went back to her human form. Duo pointed at the thing, "What was that?" A.D. gave him a scathing looking, "How am I supposed to know. All I know is what ever it once was. It must have been an animal."

"And you would know, how?"

"It's difficult to explain to someone who isn't a freak like me. But it's like this. The life forces are different."

"Life, what?"

"Like I said hard to explain. It's almost like a soul, I guess." She looked at Yuy, "I was going to take you to the boarder when it got dark, which it has. But if there are more of those things lumbering about, we're screwed. Not if their the pig things I wouldn't mind."

"Pig things?"

"It squeeled like a pig, must have been a pig." She shrugged, "We'll have to wait for day break before I take you twits to the boarder."

"And she actually cares!"

"Can it Maxwell. I don't want to listen to psyco bitch or Ellens screaming at me at the top of their lungs because I brought you back in a billion peices. Even _I_ know when to push and not to push. Try and get some sleep, I'll stand watch." Duo was going to make a smart comment, but decided against it. After all said and proven psyco could just march them off.

When dawn came she gave the orders to move out. They came to the fencing. She decided to fill them in, "Looks like they abandoned this side of Russia. but that doesn't mean that those bastereds aren't laying in wait. I wouldn't put it passed them. Follow me, and for the love of god stay with me and behind me. Don't go wondering off." She looked at Maxwell, "Why are you looking at me?" She didn't reply but was walking up the hill. A.D. came to a path that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Than her eyes caught something. She haulted and gave the hault signal, "Back up."

"Onna-"

"I said back the fuck up. It's a damn trip wire, and unless you want to become the guinea pig I suggest you back up." They did was the were told. She withdrew a knife and sliced through it. Than the various traps were set off. Bear traps, and finally something that A.D. had once called the 'Venus Flytrap from Hell', shot up and snapped shut. Had thousands of spikes and needles. She gestured to it, "See what happens if you even think about not listening to me?" She sighed, "This makes no sense. I'm almost postive that these weren't set by me or former members of the UNRR."

"Onna, what are you talking about?"

"That thing that shot up and snapped closed, it's called the Venus Flytrap from Hell. It wouldn't function after more than two years. Meaning whoever set up that bitch, either figured out the materials to make it function after years. Or my guess is, someone is on to us."

"Than why is the trail over grown?"

"Maybe they used the goo for all I know! It transformed the pig thing I ran into, and I'm guessing that thing we killed last night was or used to be a bear. I don't read minds people so stop asking questions I have no answers for! Geez, what the fuck do I look like a damn mind reader?"


	15. Chapter 10 part 5

Wow the Russian translations actually came through, instead of those boxy symbols! I used a free translator as I don't speak a word of Russian. Why I did this was so everyone could tell when A.D. was speaking in her native tongue or English. See previous chappies for disclaimer.

Chapter 10 pt 5

After A.D. went ahead to see if there were any more traps destined to try and kill them all; went on their merry way. Than A.D. caught a scent of something, 'Bastered died when a roof fell on him. Can't be him.' Than they heard a voice, " Мой мой мой. Похожий, что неприметная сумка фактически возвратилась (**My my my. Looks like the flea bag **_**actually **_**came **_**back**_.)" A.D. actually let out a growl. Not one of her annoyed ones, one stating that she would rip out their guts and strangle them with it. The voice continued, " Aww прибывают в Wolfie. Вы все еще должны любить меня!(**Aww come on Wolfie. You still have to love me!**)" The guy jumped down and landed a few meters away. A.D. withdrew her swords, " Почему - Вы все еще живой? (**Why are you still alive**)?"

"Aww продвигаются теперь. Все еще рана о том, как я включал Вас? (**Aww come on now. Still not sore about how I turned on you**?)" A.D. allowed a few fangs to protrude and glared. The guy held up his hands, "Хорошо, таким образом Вы (**Alright so you are**)." As the one sided converstaion kept going, Duo whispered to Heero, "What's going on?"

"Apparently someone who now is on Death's bad side." Than suddenly A.D. went down.

A needle protruded from A.D.'s neck. She was aware but couldn't move. "Никко, когда это дерьмо смягчается, Вы имели soooo, лучше которым управляют и скрывать некоторое место, я не могу найти ya. (**Nicco, when this shit wears off, you had soooo better run and hide some place I can't find ya**.)"

"Wolfie. Я травмирован (**Wolfie. I'm hurt**.)" Than more of his followers jumped down from the trees. Nicco simply sighed, "Если только Вы позволили голубю быть. **(If only you had let the dove be**.)"

" Что в боге forsakin' название Вы хотите суку?! Я думал, что Вы были КОМНАТОЙ и перенесено со следующей страницы сумки пены (**What in the god forsakin' name do you want the bitch?! I thought you were RM and BF scum bags**)." Nicco made tsking noises, "Это - то, где Вы неправы Wolfie. Мы просто не верим в вашу веру, Один Глаз или КОМНАТУ и перенесено со следующей страницы. (**That is where you are wrong Wolfie. We simply don't believe in your belief, One Eye's or the RM and BF**.)" A.D. continued to glare from where she lay. Nicco smirked, "Не Я. Goin ', чтобы сообщить вашим друзьям, чтобы прийти вместе мирно? Мы бы действительно ненавижу убивать мы не должны(**Aren't ya goin' to tell your friends to come along peacefully? We'd really hate to kill anyone we don't have to**.)" A.D. snorted, "Yea, and I don't have violent tentencies. Follow and don't resist. If he doesn't kill you than one of his buddies will." A.D. was bound and carried by the binds. The whole time A.D. was calculating just how painfilled Nicco's death would be.

They were forced into a cavern system, and forced to sit on the other side of the cave. The whole time A.D. was glaring, promising the snake his death would be exceptionally slow. Nicco sat on a rock, "Wolfie рассказать мне что-нибудь(**Wolfie tell me something**)?"

"Что? (**What**?)" She snarrled. He simply gave her an evaluating look, "Почему вы защитить тех, кто не может защитить себя? Разве вы не слышали выживания сильнейшего? Half разводят или разводят чистой, только самые сильные выживут(**Why do you protect those who cannot protect themselves? Haven't you ever heard survival of the fittest? Half bred or pure bred, only the strongest survive**.)"

"Как многие из вас Fucking psycos есть?! (**How many of you fucking psycos are there**?!)" Nicco simply shrugged, " Wolfie вы должны убедиться, что я умерла. Я не хочу мира, я хочу полной тотальной войны. Вы хотите мира, и все вместе, чтобы получить красиво. Один глаз считает, что половина breds должна управлять миром, и чисто breds порабощен. Хотя Р. Б. Ф. убеждено в обратном одним глазом (**Wolfie you should have made sure I was dead. I don't want peace, I want full out war. You want peace and everyone to get along nicely. One eye believes that half breds should rule the world, and pure breds enslaved. While the RM and BF believe the opposite of One Eye**.)" A.D. growled a more vicious version of the disimbouling one. Nicco chuckled, "Wolfie То же, как и прежде. Подробнее обязана реагировать, чем думать. (**Same Wolfie as ever. More bound to react than to think**.)" A.D.'s eyes flashed a dangerous color. Nicco didn't seemed fazed let alone showing any signs he feared her. Nicco suddenly ordered, "Держите Wolfie наркотического опьянения. Другие не делают ничего, если она ничего не может сделать (**Keep Wolfie drugged. The others won't do anything if she can't do anything**)." And left the cave.

A.D. hated to feel helpless and useless. And that is what she felt. Duo had to ask, "Who was the wonderful psyco?"

"Nicholas Bonavich. Everyone called him Nicco. He can spin a lie more wonderfully than I can. He made us all believe that his family was dead and he wanted revenge. The truth is that son of a bitch killed his own parents. And I'll just summarize what he is. A snake in the grass, low life, who will do anything to prevent peace. War bound idiot. So when I'm free, I'm sinking my fangs into his neck." Unfortuantely, only for Nicco, his men decided to get drunk, as long as there was one person who could give her the drug. And that one person would be A.D.'s pawn. The one person who wasn't drunk out of his mind came over to give her another injection. Than A.D. decided to use her words, "Why are you following Nicco?" That made the guy stop and ponder. While his mind was unguarded she 'attacked'. She never told anyone about this one ability she had. And that was mind possession.

A.D. was able to worm her way into his mind and place self doubt. Enough to buy her time so she could break her bonds and snap his neck. His companions were out cold. She dropped the body, "Alright we still have one day to get to the bitch. Let's go before I change my mind."

"How'd you do that?"

"One of my many talents that haven't been told."

"What about that Nicco guy?"

"Fourth on my list of crap to do. He may love war and violence, but he's not _that_ bright. Besides I have bigger fish to fry."

"Don't you mean skin alive?"

"Point?"  
"You terrify us."

"And I'm supposed to care, because, why?" A.D. just walked out of the cave the rest followed, and found the correct path. A.D. sighed, "I'm going to have to carry you asses, it'll be faster that way." Duo pointed to himself, "You want me to get on you, how? And why would I do that?"

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with a brainless twit like you. If I have to trust you, you better in hell trust me." She shifted into an overly large lion that looked like it had cheetah mixed in. She lowered herself to thr ground, "Get on. The sooner we get the bitch, the better."

Their total combined weight was nothing. Than again she was especially fit even by morpher standards. Running down the path was easy a little bit to easy and soon she would know why. 'That couldn't be, oh but it is. Shit!' She slammed on the breaks, she had almost gone down into the gulley. "Crap I really hate this. What did the fuckers do in order to split the land into two different sections?"

"You can still talk?"

"Maxwell, can it. That's too wide for even me to jump across. And something tells me that even if I did the consequences wouldn't be pretty. We'll have to find either a place that's closer and I can jump or an old rope bridge."

"Onna just admit you have no idea where your going." She felt like smashing him into a tree. Her patience was windling down to nothing. Not a good thing. She sighed in aggrivation, "I haven't been here in over a decade. People that I thought I killed, well we all know that hasn't happened. They rear their ugly heads."

*

"My lord! White Wolf approaches!"

"How far is she?"

" She'll arrive in Moscow is a few hours."

"Good! I want that wolf!!!!" He walked over to Relena and forced her head upwards, "'The wolf and dove shall fall, and panic shall ensue when they've been corrupted'. There will be no stoping me this time my dear."

"Do you even know who you're fighting against?!" He smirked, "They will be no match for what I've created."

*

A.D. had found a land bridge, she stopped and looked at it. Something told her to proceed with caution, and she did just that. She made it to the other side, too easily. She kept scanning the area. there had to be a trap somewhere. She heard a noise, "Get off." And for the first time there were no questions. The smell of death met her nose. She turned back into her human form and forced her swords out. Than something she didn't expect jumped out at her. She reacted first and swong at it, and was able to decapetate it. The body fell to the ground, she just looked at it, "Apparently they experiemented yet again. These things are new."

"How new?" She threw a glare to Maxwell, "Not the ones from a decade ago. Come on, stay close to me. If there is one, there's usually fifty more." They gave her varing looks of shock, she snorted, "I failed once. I won't fail again, so come on." And began to walk off.

There were no sounds, not even a bird. "This is creepy."

"You get used to it. Just like you get used to bombs going off and people screaming." She looked at her watch, and looked at the sun. "There's a menetic field of some sort. My watch reads four o'clock, and it's not even noon. But it's weak or else it would have fried everything we have."

"Can't you feel it?"

"Not really. I was made for war not to sense disterbances in the megnetic fields" Than she felt a jab and she was on the ground again. Voices were heard, "Другой клон?(Another clone)?"

"Gottah, быть. Московия никогда не возвращался бы. Она оставила нас, и оставила нас, чтобы защитить для нас непосредственно. (Gottah be. Moscovia would never come back. She abandoned us, and left us to defend for ourselves.)" They jumped A.D.'s position on the ground, it looked an awful like the people she used to lead. She felt a vein pop up, "I'm beginning to think I've lost it. Why does it seem like everyone that I think is dead is back to bite me in the ass?"

"Onna, it's Karma." She rolled her eyes. She knew these two knew english her father had taught them, most of them however knew it but some refused. Saying it betrayed their native tongue. But under the right circumstances they would do it. She snapped out, "You two, why are you morons still alive? You two fell into the underground systems when they blew up the road." The two looked at each other, "Мальчик этого клона является хорошим (**Boy this clone is good**)." That's it. She'd had it. First it was Nicco and his stupid paralytic drug, and now it was this two bumbling morons. She tried to bare her fangs but couldn't. She gave them a side ways glance, "When we get the bitch, I'm keeping you idiots faaaaarrrrr away from me! This is the second time in the past few hours I've been sent to my ass! I'm never helping you again! Got it!" The girl sighed, "Они даже получили ее темпераментом этот раз. Для плохо это просто клон и фактически не Московия **(They even got her temperment this time. To bad it's just a clone and not actually Moscovia.)** "

"Клон? Клона?! Клона!? Я покажу вам Богом для клона Сакин "Когда это дерьмо стирать! Я Gutting вам и удушения вы идиоты с толстого кишечника, он получил (Clone? Clone?! CLONE!? I'll show you a god for sakin' clone when this crap wear off! I'm gutting you and strangling you idiots with your large intestines, got it?!)" The girl slipped easily into english, trying to turn her followers against her. "Your not the true Moscovia. The true one would never come back. She even vowed it. Especially since your the one that destroyed our beloved Moscow." They looked confused, "Onna what is she talking about." She gave him a look, and every question on their lips died. Yup someone was going to end dead. The girl looked at the larger male Kingee, "Take the clone and the clone's followers. If the followers resist, kill them."

He walked down the path, they had no choice but to follow. A.D. was over his shoulder was like a sack of potatoes. A.D. snapped, "Kingee put me down, or no god will protect you from my wrath!" He clicked his tongue, "No can do clone."

"I'm not a god for sakin' clone!"

"So said the last ones." She could barely move her head, she saw their looks, "The RM and BF like to clone people. But generally the clones get caught and executed. There's always usually something to tip people off that their not truely human I guess you could say." She tried to struggle, but it was all in vain. She gave a sigh of pure irritation.

It seemed like days, but in reality it was only a few hours. Something suddenly caught her eye, "What the hell is that?!" Kingee chuckled, "Russia's beloved Moscow." It couldn't be!


	16. Chapter 10 part 6

Chapter 10 pt 6

Kingee walked down the path, Moscow looked the same as it did before it had been destroyed. But at the rate A.D.'s reasoning was going, she wouldn't have been surprised if it had been an illusion. She looked around and saw molbil suits. Not just any molbil suits, _her_ molbil suits. This whole day was pissing her off, and that just added the toppings to her already not so perfect day. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground, "What the fucking hell?!"

"Nice to see you again Moscovia." She barely managed to look up, "And who the fuck are you?!"

"Don't you remember me Moscovia?" A.D.'s mind was like a photo album, the thing was there was too many pictures, until, "You're that bitch that kept trying to over throw me! What? Made the U.N.R.R. your own?"

"Tell us why you were in the forest clone."

"Oh for the love of what remains left of my sanity, I ain't a fuckin' clone!"

"After you destroyed Moscow you vowed to never come back. Moscovia, the real one, always kept her promise."

"Oh for the love of god! I'm not here for a fucking reunion! Give me the fucking antidote and I'll consider not killing all of you idiots!"

"Not like you have somewhere important to be."

"And I thought Maxwell was bad! It's like talking to a god damn wall! They've got the dove and there going to corrupt her!"

"Hmmmhmmm, right. Prove it!"

"They'll be proof when the worlds enslaved! Get your fucking head out of your ass, and use it!"

"Kingee put a collar on her."

"You ain't coming near me with one of those!" She tried to move than remembered she was still paralayzed, "God damn it all!" The collar was fastened around her neck, the girl squatted in front of her, "We'll get the information out of you in good due time. Kingee place her friends and her in a cell." Kingee just nodded.

A.D. had been given the antidote, and tossed in the cell. A.D. stood up and held up her hands, "No one even fucking start. That includes you Maxwell. Shit!" She looked at the ceiling, solid. Floor solid. Door was brand new. They were screwed. They had no weapons and nothing they could use to get out. A.D. sat on the ground and began to rub her temples, "Damn it! I knew I should have brought Rio and Butch along! Hell even Luna or Eclipse!" Then Duo suddenly asked, "What did that girl mean when she said you destroyed Moscow?"

"They activated the chip in my head, I had no control over what I did. But I turned the tables on them, and turned the chip against them." She smirked, "What do you think Paul gets so bent out of shape? He's afraid one day that I won't stop and will destroy the world."

"Why hasn't he put the collar on you?"

"He did. And the time he was about to throw me in a cell, the RM and BF appeared. So my rants were valid. He let me go under one condition. I make a true attempt on the world, I'm shot dead. Now shut the hell up so I can think." She was like a useless human now. She knew she should try to get one of the three bumbling idiots, but knew that was pointless. Suddenly something was slipped under the door, she picked it up, "Apparently someone has taken me seriously about killing them all." She threw the paper clip at Heero, "Alright Yuy, take this stupid thing off of me and we can get the seven hells out of here." She pried the back part of the collar off. "If it starts to electricute you, just let go. If it's shocking me, just continue. What this can produce is nothing compared to a exceptionally modified cattle rod." She was able to get the cover off the back. He went to work on the chip and power box. Her ears picked up somthing, "Hold it." He stopped and she heard foot steps, "Damn it!" She flipped the cover back over it and made sure that it was secured. The door opened up. Kingee stood there with a cattle prod, 'Oh he's- oh of course he is!' She eyed the guys, "Don't get involved. The amount of power that thing has in it is enough to kill a normal person."

"Onna what is planning on doing?" She smirked a cold blooded one, "Using a good old fashion RM and BF torture technique. Try and get me to scream for mercy. Kingee you touch me with that thing and you sealed your fate."

"Butch I am getting an incoming message. It's saying.... it's not giving me the location. It keeps changing up on me." The girl turned and looked at him, "You don't think she's been captured do you?"

"We didn't feel a twenty point zero eathquake did we?"

"No Commander we didn't."

"Then it isn't the one way wreching ball now is it?"

"No."

"Put the message through." The girl pressed the button, and a girls face appeared.

If A.D. could take another hit from the cattle prod it would fry the chip in the collar and then the idiot could be killed. She gritted her teeth together and almost bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Kingee yelled into the hall, "Nana! I think it really is-" His words were cut off as he felt something sharp enter him. He looked around and saw one of her swords covered in his blood. He knew he was already dead, as seeing as he could taste the blood. A.D. looked at him coldly and spoke just as coldly, "Death to traitors." He slumped to the floor dead. She searched his body for his gun and found one. She looked over her shoulder, "If you come with me, there will be no mention of this to Ellens, capish?"

"Onna what are you going to do?"

"Reinstall some fear in these morons of course!"

The next person she ran into was Nana, the girl who ordered her to be thrown in a cell. Nana took a couple of steps backwards, "Come on now. You don't want to spill any more blood do you?" A.D. gave a blood curtling smirk, "You've forgotten, I was created for a war that was never meant to be fought. Spilling blood is my calling bitch." Before Nana could even react, a bullet was placed in her brain. Duo looked at her, "What did you do that for?!"

"It's a clone you twit. So was Kingee. Their blood is a blacky purple, not crimson."

"Onna what are you saying?"

"This is RM and BF territory now."

Chapter 10 pt 7

Butch was glaring at the girl, "Who are you?"

"I go by many names. But I'll give you a guess in what that mutt calls me."

"One Eye."

"Bingo!" She gave a crazy laugh, "Now where is that flea bag?"

"Like I would ever tell you."

"She's after the Dove, isn't she? Pitty. It's all RM and BF territory now. Everyone died, such a pitty. And she'll be dead soon to. I wonder how much damage she'll do this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The wonderful destruction your leader inflicted upon her own city. I loved it. And I would love to see her topple Moscow again and to see how devistated she was. But I don't think I will be able to."

"Why?" She cackled again, "She launches herself into traps. And this time she won't be able to escape again."

"Death why are we going down there?"

"Easy. The systems will have remained unchanged here in this section."

"Onna how do you know?"

"If you don't want me to leave you asses behind, I highly suggest you can it."

"Why are we going down there?"

"This will connect to the base we want." She went down the hole. Nothing like a giant drain in the janitors closet, that they had found after they had gotten their weapons back from some not so willing people. A.D. landed with no difficulties, and hoped the others wouldn't kill themselves. She could just see it now..... She took a poutch out of her shirt and threw it to Maxwell, "What are these."

"Bottle cap bombs."

"You know these are highly illegal, right?"

"And I care, why?"

"I forgot there for a second. I thought you were rational! But your not!" She rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. We need to move. Any more questions about my sanity?" Silence met her ears.

This was not good, this was not good at all. She met dead end after dead end. "What do we do now onna?"

"Shut up and let me think. We have to get to the bitch soon, damn it all!" Than she remembered what Gensi had told her. She aimed her light on the ceiling, "Follow the red arrows and they will take you to where you need to go." She found one, "This way."

"How do you know?"

"These tunnels used to confuse people so we painted different symbols in different colors to guide the way. I never needed them because I remembered where all the tunnels led to. This time however their playing mind games with me. Let's go." She was than met with another wall, "What now onna?" She smirked, "We used to do these all the time. Their called fake walls. They look real but their not. Watch and learn." She brought her fist back as far as she could and hit the wall one good time, it cracked than shattered. She clearly saw the end of the tunnel, "Bingo. Now we go and save the bitch." She looked inbetween the bars, and pointed, "That is where we need to go." She barely saw the top of the base. Apparently the goo had helped the trees regenerating quicker. She scanned the area, "We're going to have to go upwards."

"Why?" She looked at Trowa, "Because I don't know what that fucking goo will do to humans let a lone a morpher. And unless you want to be the guinea pig and try it. Just follow me." She bent the bars out wards. A.D. went first and made hand holds easily in the rocks, she gave the signal and the rest began to scale upwards.

*

"My lord! White Wolf escaped from the clones!" He clicked his tongue, "They weren't very good. I wish we could make the blood more real, instead of that purple color." He smirked, "Oh well when the Wolf tries to rescue the Dove, the trap will be sprung. And both the Dove and the Wolf shall fall and become corrupt!" He walked over to Relena, and yanked up her head, "And E.S.U.N. shall fall as well!" He let her go, "Prepare for the arrival of White Wolf!"

*

A.D. was grumbling under her breath the whole time, it was all in Russian so none of them could understand her, but from her facial expressions, it was nothing good. She hauled herself up and over onto solid ground, "Follow me and stay close." She approached the wall and began to draw out blue prints and pointing out the weaknesses, "How do you know that there not in there waiting for us?"

"Not us, me, moron."

"Onna how do you know the plans haven't changed."

"Because their idiots! Although I have to admit that they are getting some what smarter. Anyways we have comlinks. Have problems ask me."

"Followed by insults." A.D. pointed to the cliff they just climbed, "If you don't want your carcess thrown into the goo I suggest you can it." Next best person to hide behind, Heero. He had the bullets to put her out of her misery. She just growled and popped off a covering to an air duct exit. "Alright, Chang and Barton are with me. Since there are no more towers that would other wise turn me into a beast, Yuy and Maxwell, have fun planting the bombs." She held the detenator, just in case she had to go down, she wasn't going to go down without a bang. And if the idiots didn't get lost she could always use her teleportation powers, and hopefully put them in the right time, place, and time space continum. Well that wouldn't matter

She crawled through the tunnels leading to where she hoped was the command center.


	17. Chapter 10 part 7

Chapter 10 pt 7

Butch was glaring at the girl, "Who are you?"

"I go by many names. But I'll give you a guess in what that mutt calls me."

"One Eye."

"Bingo!" She gave a crazy laugh, "Now where is that flea bag?"

"Like I would ever tell you."

"She's after the Dove, isn't she? Pitty. It's all RM and BF territory now. Everyone died, such a pitty. And she'll be dead soon to. I wonder how much damage she'll do this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The wonderful destruction your leader inflicted upon her own city. I loved it. And I would love to see her topple Moscow again and to see how devistated she was. But I don't think I will be able to."

"Why?" She cackled again, "She launches herself into traps. And this time she won't be able to escape again."

"Death why are we going down there?"

"Easy. The systems will have remained unchanged here in this section."

"Onna how do you know?"

"If you don't want me to leave you asses behind, I highly suggest you can it."

"Why are we going down there?"

"This will connect to the base we want." She went down the hole. Nothing like a giant drain in the janitors closet, that they had found after they had gotten their weapons back from some not so willing people. A.D. landed with no difficulties, and hoped the others wouldn't kill themselves. She could just see it now..... She took a poutch out of her shirt and threw it to Maxwell, "What are these."

"Bottle cap bombs."

"You know these are highly illegal, right?"

"And I care, why?"

"I forgot there for a second. I thought you were rational! But your not!" She rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. We need to move. Any more questions about my sanity?" Silence met her ears.

This was not good, this was not good at all. She met dead end after dead end. "What do we do now onna?"

"Shut up and let me think. We have to get to the bitch soon, damn it all!" Than she remembered what Gensi had told her. She aimed her light on the ceiling, "Follow the red arrows and they will take you to where you need to go." She found one, "This way."

"How do you know?"

"These tunnels used to confuse people so we painted different symbols in different colors to guide the way. I never needed them because I remembered where all the tunnels led to. This time however their playing mind games with me. Let's go." She was than met with another wall, "What now onna?" She smirked, "We used to do these all the time. Their called fake walls. They look real but their not. Watch and learn." She brought her fist back as far as she could and hit the wall one good time, it cracked than shattered. She clearly saw the end of the tunnel, "Bingo. Now we go and save the bitch." She looked inbetween the bars, and pointed, "That is where we need to go." She barely saw the top of the base. Apparently the goo had helped the trees regenerating quicker. She scanned the area, "We're going to have to go upwards."

"Why?" She looked at Trowa, "Because I don't know what that fucking goo will do to humans let a lone a morpher. And unless you want to be the guinea pig and try it. Just follow me." She bent the bars out wards. A.D. went first and made hand holds easily in the rocks, she gave the signal and the rest began to scale upwards.

*

"My lord! White Wolf escaped from the clones!" He clicked his tongue, "They weren't very good. I wish we could make the blood more real, instead of that purple color." He smirked, "Oh well when the Wolf tries to rescue the Dove, the trap will be sprung. And both the Dove and the Wolf shall fall and become corrupt!" He walked over to Relena, and yanked up her head, "And E.S.U.N. shall fall as well!" He let her go, "Prepare for the arrival of White Wolf!"

*

A.D. was grumbling under her breath the whole time, it was all in Russian so none of them could understand her, but from her facial expressions, it was nothing good. She hauled herself up and over onto solid ground, "Follow me and stay close." She approached the wall and began to draw out blue prints and pointing out the weaknesses, "How do you know that there not in there waiting for us?"

"Not us, me, moron."

"Onna how do you know the plans haven't changed."

"Because their idiots! Although I have to admit that they are getting some what smarter. Anyways we have comlinks. Have problems ask me."

"Followed by insults." A.D. pointed to the cliff they just climbed, "If you don't want your carcess thrown into the goo I suggest you can it." Next best person to hide behind, Heero. He had the bullets to put her out of her misery. She just growled and popped off a covering to an air duct exit. "Alright, Chang and Barton are with me. Since there are no more towers that would other wise turn me into a beast, Yuy and Maxwell, have fun planting the bombs." She held the detenator, just in case she had to go down, she wasn't going to go down without a bang. And if the idiots didn't get lost she could always use her teleportation powers, and hopefully put them in the right time, place, and time space continum. Well that wouldn't matter

She crawled through the air ducts leading to where she hoped was the command center. And where Relena would be. A.D. knew as soon as she got her, the quicker they could get the hell out, and the sooner she could kick them out of her bases. She heard through her comlink, "Alright she who has access to weapons to blow us all to bits, the bombs have been planted. Now what?"

"Sit in the air duct."

"Really that all?" Than she heard Heero add, "Death's just being sarcastic, like normal."

"Yuy, remind me to kill you later along with Maxwell. Get your asses to the molbil bay and snatch two of my suits back." She heard him grumble something, "Maxwell can it. Snatch two and leave." Than all of a sudden the air duct gave. She landed on her ass, she heard the voice that made her want to skin them alive, literally, "If it isn't the half bred Wolf." Her eyes snapped to Drake, she gave a very low growl, and her eyes flashed. Than he stepped aside, she couldn't help but show her shock, "Брат." She heard Drake chuckle, "Wouldn't kill your own brother now would you?"

A/N: If anyone has read chapter 1 until now, knows why A.D. hates Relena and calls her a bitch, hates to go back to Russia, why she hates Relena even more, and she was looking for her brother (not to sure if I made that very clear or not). rest assured the plot picks up from now on. A.D. will be forced to choose sides, her brother or peace. I don't now how big I will make chapter 11 or chapter 12, if it get's to big I'll do it in peices again. So just stick with this story, I promise it will be picking up and get very interesting. I just had to make sure that there was a solid foundation (back ground) for this story, and thus was like watching paint dry. And again *cyber hugs* to my loyal readers who have put up with my story.

Backstabbing bastereds

'

vitebsk, balarus

Сестра- sister

сука- bitch

Брат- brother

A.D. forgets who she is and is 'human'

Red forest

April 1986

Nataku


	18. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Shattered Hopes

A.D. got to her feet preparing for the worst. "Onna what do you mean he's your brother?" She shot him a look, promising that not only would the bastereds in front of her die, minus her brother, he to would fall to the same fate. Drake and T.J. seemed thrilled at this revelation. Who would she kill? Suddenly something happened that none of them expected, Relena was thrown to A.D. who tossed her back into Trowa's arms. Her brother suddenly yelled, "Take her and get out of her now!" Drake and T.J. raised their guns to aim at A.D.. A.D. simply held up her hand and reflected the bullets. Suddenly her brothers face revered back to it's crazy nature. She began to back up and so the others were forced to as well. She was able to shut the door, "Onna now what?"

"I'm teleporting the five of you back." She looked at Trowa, "I don't have enough energy to teleport all of us back. I can survive, you guys can't. Tell Rio and Butch what I'm about to say. Tell them to forget me, and keep going forward." She heard Relena snap, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut it bitch. I'm going to buy you as much time as I can."

"What are you getting at?"

"There's a place in the Russian bible where the Wolf throws herself in front of the Dove to protect the pureness from darkness. People will follow you Relena, if you can break through every ones fantasy land they will follow you." She looked over her shoulder, "If I die, I don't want everything that I've worked to hard for, to rot in hell with me." She reached back and touched Trowa's arm, "If I die, don't celebrate my death, but the life that I lived. Don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. By the way you might want to tell Butch this code, Black. Good bye, if I don't see you again, we'll see each other in hades perhaps." And teleported them to the base that Butch was at. When she did that the door suddenly opened, Drake and T.J. looked horrified, "No!" They raised their guns to fire on her, she raised the detonator, "Ta Ta pretty boys." And pressed the button.

Butch was sitting in A.D.'s chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. Waiting for any clue from A.D. for what she wanted him to do. He hoped she would just do a simple take down, get the situation under control and not proceed to blow up anything. Who was he kidding? She had to at least demolish one large building before she was happy. He sighed at that thought. Rio was starting to act antsy by pacing, not even Luna let alone Quatra would be able to calm him down. Than suddenly people began to rain down on them. Duo ended up on Wufei, Trowa on Rio who had been pacing, Relena on Butch. Heero apparently had quicker reflexes and was hanging off of a pipe. Wufei was cursing Duo out. Rio groaned, "Were's Boss?" Butch looked around, than down at Relena that still looked unsure of what had happened, "Where's A.D." That answer was about to be answered, "Commander! There's been an explosion!" She was able to locate the explosion, "It came From Moscow! There maybe an impact!" Butch suddenly held on to Relena, "Prepare for impact!" The impact came as a earthquake. Which just shook them up and didn't destroy anything. Heero gracefully dropped down from the pipe. Butch demanded, "Where's A.D.?!" Duo stood up, but Heero answered before he could and explained the story, "Then Death had the bright idea to teleport us away, and blow herself up. Stating if she was going down, she'd take them down as well. Death also gave us a message to tell you. Not to cry over her, and to celebrate the life she lived, not her death. She also said to tell you code black." Butch growled, "What in the seven hells was she thinking?!" He looked at everyone, "Since that was Boss's order, we'll follow through. Prepare for a mass attack! Take all bases down to the underground level!" The message was relayed to other bases, and sirens began to sound as the base began to go to the underground. Relena hauled herself up, "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Princess calm down."

"Maxwell can it! I've been through hell and back by psychos who claim I'm the Dove in sort of prophecy that's fore told in a bible! I than had to deal with the master mind talking to himself!" Rio than asked, "The master mind, was that person talking to themselves in a conversation like form?"

"Yes." He looked at Butch, "The RM and BF couldn't have placed a chip in their head now could they?"

"They perfected the technique with Boss, so it is possible." Than Relena revealed something, "The master mind was the psycho's brother." There was only one psycho that they knew that had a brother. Rio looked at Butch, "Would they plant a chip in his head?"

"Why is Boss so hell bound in destroying anything and everything in her wake?"

"Good point." Rio looked at Relena, "This is important. Was anything said?" She tossed him a glare, "I don't under stand Russian or what ever other language they were chatting in."

"Did they bring up maps, or blue prints, anything?"

"No but a girl contacted them."

"Who?"

"A girl with only one eye." They looked at each other, than Relena, Rio sighed, "That would be One Eye. How she and Boss are connected, I have no idea." Relena was beyond agitated by now. The base steadily moving down wards. Luna gently grabbed her arm only to be shoved away, "I'm tired of being touched, and grabbed by freaks!" Everyone who was a Rebel and a morpher glared, some of the more short tempered ones began to growl. Luna stumbled and fell on her ass. That is when all hell broke loose. Rio positioned himself in front of her, "She's been through a lot. Her mind has been over loaded. Boss scarified herself to retrieve her, and now you plan to kill her? Don't make me put my foot down. I won't kill you like Boss would, but I will make you regret that decision though." The air was thick with tension. Butch got up, "Anyone who attacks us, I don't know if your brave or stupid. Boss's word is law." Someone screeched, "She's dead! Thanks to that bitch! And now she dares to insult us?! Boss is no longer here!" Rio sighed, "We all know if there is no body, chances are she's still alive. Boss is renown for getting herself in trouble, and yet skirting out of it."

"She blew up the base! She didn't even have enough energy to teleport herself out! She couldn't have put up an energy shield, she's dead, and get your heads around it!" Butch looked at Rio, "What do we do?" He shrugged, "Fight it out?" Butch rolled his eyes, "Your like Boss."

"Except I listen for the majority of the time and I'm not that mule headed." Rio proceeded to take off his jacket and shirt, "Rio, don't."

"Boss's word is law. And if we don't stop this madness, and it turns out she really is not dead, do you want your head on a spiket outside with the rest of them?"

"Good point." Than something happened, "Will you fuck heads get your acts straight! For the love of god, if I so much as find one human or morpher in violation of my laws, your heads will end up on spikets!" Rio turned around and had boss's eye color, "Glad to see the bitch is alright. If she continues to make a rucks or fuss, I give you permission to drug her ass." Butch looked at her, "Boss?"

"I don't know how much time I have left. So I'll cut to the chase. Drake and T.J. still live, and they have my brother. He's not himself, he wouldn't do anything like this. He's not capable of it. Someone has to be yanking his strings. Secure Russia, find my ass and get me the fuck out of here!" Than the link was cut and Rio fell to the ground unconscious. Luna walked over to him, "He's fine. Boss should know better." Duo pointed at Rio, "What was that?"

"Version of mind possession. Only to be used in extreme emergencies only. You might scramble yours and the body your using brains." Rio came around and sat up and cussed A.D. out in Spanish. Luna appeared with a glass a morpher strength pain killer. Rio took them without hesitation. Luna turned around to the crowd, "You heard boss, you violate a law, your good as dead." Most gave versions of disgusted looks. Luna looked at Zechs, "It would be wise if you stayed with the human Rebels." That was news. Duo asked, "This base isn't full of Morphers?"

"Boss is fond of people who stand up for the right of man kind." She looked at Relena, "Humans do live here, after all we're not savage beasts. Rio show them where that section is. And Relena, I highly suggest you stay over there. You've rubbed us all the wrong way. Morphers are dangerous," She snorted, "And brainless monsters who just wreck havoc and destruction. That's you, none of us."

Rio was escorting them down the hall, "The humans have a high dislike for you. But their more tolerant of you than morphers are. Until you've experienced the hell we go through, just can it."

Rio sensed a change in her, almost like she was possessed. He put himself in between her and them. Une looked at him, "Grande, what's the meaning of this?"

"That isn't Relena." Suddenly she broke out with an Irish accent, "Your so right Grande." She gave a witch like chuckle. Rio's eyes got cold, "I know I killed you." She wagged a finger at him, "You _thought_ you killed me. Guess what? I'm back from the dead!"

"Let Relena go."

"And why would I do that? There is so much havoc I could accomplish." Une barked at him, "What's going on?!"

"Soul possession. Worse than body snatchers. Worse than boss. Boss would never do something like this." Suddenly the two were separated. Relena fell unconscious backwards, and the girl fell out. Luna had been standing behind her. The girl was handcuffed and collard. "Luna how did you do that?"

"One of my many talents."

"Will she be alright?" She shrugged, "I'm not an X-ray machine for souls."

*some remote desert island*

The boater held up his hands, "You want the boat, take it!" Dr. D held the gun level, "Good to see you agree with me." He looked at J, "The girl's mine. You can have what's left over."He looked at the boat, oh yes she would have kittens when she realized that they had gotten a hold of a boat, and took the boaters gun. .

*Somwhere in Europe*

A RM and BF soldier kneeled, "The White Wolf has fallen. She is no more." A womans voice rang out, "Procceed! We shall make this world regret having half blood mingle with pure bloods!" The soldier stood up and left. To give the command to proceed.

Relena was out cold on the floor. The girl was hauled away and thrown into the cell. A.D. would personally take the pleasure in interrogating her. Than again maybe they should just kill her? Rio kneeled next to her unconscious form and gently shook her shoulder, "I think we should get Reheb-" His words were cut off as a fist made contact with his nose. He felt the cartilage break and felt the blood began to flow. "I thought you would be normal!" Relena was glaring daggers at him. Rio felt his control beginning to snap. He wanted her head and he wanted it now..

Butch just simply sighed and grabbed him. Oh yes he and A.D. had the same annoying characteristics. At least she threatened, he'd probably kill her. Luna appeared and did the pressure points again, he went limp. She saw all the blood, "What happened?" He thumbed Relena, "She hit him."

"Rio usually has really good reflexes."

"Normally women don't go beating up on him."

"'cept Boss."

"She views everyone as fair game. Especially if they pissed her off. "

"Good point. What should we do with her." He sighed and scratched his head, "I never in a million years I thought I would be put on the spot like this. We'll have to hide her somewhere safe."

"Far, far, far away?"

"Why?"

"Because even I want to snap her neck. Doing hate speeches," Luna glared, "Piss me off." Butch patted her head, he was getting a creepy aura from her. And that usually meant she was going to kill her. "Luna take Rio to see Reheb." She disappeared with Rio. Butch squated down to her level, "Since Boss isn't here, I'm in charge. Keep rubbing people or morphers the wrong way and they'll abandon ship. So a word of advice. While your under morpher protection, just shut it. Because your even pissing me off." Pissing Butch off was like pissing off the pope. It just never happened, he was the one that practiced patients, and right now he was glade he did. He stood up, "If you need anything I'll send Leah. You'll get along with her. After all she is _human_."


	19. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Bitter Bonds Leads to Treason

Rio sat up, his nose was throbbing, but thanked his morpher ability because it could have been a whole lot worse. He smelt the dry and stale blood. Raheb walked in, "Good to see your awake." He shot a glare at Raheb, "Calm down. What has your panties in a twist?" Rio cocked an eyebrow, "Boss spends waaayyyy to much time in here if your starting to use her phrases." He chuckled, "Well when you mix someone as mule headed as A.D. in a situation with explosives, of course she's going to wind up in here." Raheb sighed, "You must have faith."

"Faith in what?"

"That A.D. will come back. Wither it is in one piece or several pieces is up to her. But she will come back to you."

"Why me?"

"I maybe old, but I'm far from stupid. I've seen the way you look at her."

"But she doesn't even acknowledge my presents most of the time."

"There are many layers to A.D..Remember she didn't have a childhood like you did. She grew up having to have a very hard exterior. Because if she didn't, do you think she'd be around?"

Butch was writing several notes to self. One being blowing A.D. up himself if she ever got the bright idea to do this ever again. He wasn't made for these situations. He was meant to calm A.D. down when she was throwing a temper tantrum or when she was chewing on heads. But never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe he would be in a mess like this. The base had been underground for several hours. No one came in, no one left. And Butch had a feeling that the situation wouldn't blow over. In fact when A.D. threw a temper tantrum when she had her weapons seized, well that was going to appear cleaner than this situation. It was going to be a full on bloody mess, with heads every where.

Noin entered the room, "I was able to get Relena to sleep." Zechs had his head resting on his hands, "I have never seen her act this way."

"Something happened there, but what?" Une looked at them, "We shouldn't trust the Rebels anymore." Duo held up his hands, "Alright, we all agreed awhile ago, A.D. isn't the most pleasant person to be around, but she set laws. You heard Luna, anyone who disobeys will end up dead. They won't come near us." Une crossed her arms, "If they get fed up enough with us, there will be a coup."

"I honestly don't think that. They'd have to be insane to trample on that psyco's toes."

"But she's dead." Heero snorted, "Death was always D's prized possession. He figured out that even with the majority of her bones broken and severe blood loss, she was far from dying. She's almost vertually immortal. If anything she's probably digging herself out. Death isn't the one to throw in the towel and quit. The only time she'd do that is if she had your head in her hand. Than maybe she'd retreat."

"How do you know so much about her?"

"D would test new drugs on her. He wanted to see how they affected her when she was normal, and when she was ready to kill. Him and J used to pin me and her against each other."

"Why are you still alive? She could have killed you."

"She always had a collar on. He was able to subdue her. A few times through, she did move in for the final blow. If he realized what he does now the power she holds, he would have killed her himself." He looked at Une, "I agree with Maxwell. As long as there is some fear that she'll come back and start taking heads, no one will harm Relena."

"How can you be certain of that?"

"You've never seen her truly pissed have you? Ask D about the time he restricted her movements and refused to let her leave. Ask him why he can't see out of his left eye."

Rio came into the room and Butch looked at him, "Not taking revenge?"

"And what? Get sent to my ass again by Luna? Besides I don't make it a habit of hitting women." Butch just grunted at that. Rio crossed his arms, "What's the status?"

"Boss is still gone. And Relena is wearing out her welcome quickly."

"We need them to understand."

"No. Relena needs a reality check. I mean we didn't get turned because our lives got boaring or dull. Hell I prefer my old life, at least it was predictable!"

"What should we do?"

"Secure the area Boss was in and start digging and pray that we find her or find her trail."

"Alpha Squads A and B should be able to take care of that, they are the best."

"But how do we get them out. We're underground, and if Boss thought we're going to be under attack, it wouldn't be bright to raise the base."

"I'm sure Boss was up to something, and built a tunnel we have yet to discover. Because if she didn't do something behind out backs, the world would have blown up. And since the planet is still in tacked, she probably did built something."

"Good point. But what about Relena?"

"As long as there is even a sliver of a chance Boss is still alive, they'll behave. Besides not only that we can always put our foot down." Butch did what Rio had suggested. He made Alpha teams aware and gave the orders to shoot anything that moved. Be it a normal bear, or a turned one that was out for a kill. Now all they would have to do is keep Relena on the other side of the base and far away from them. Maybe to help chill her out, send her to the Antartic. Butch smirked at that one. That is what A.D. would definitely do. Butch was right, A.D. had been a busy bee and had made an labyrinth of tunnels. He smirked, not only to throw the enemy off, but to throw him off as well. Well that explained why A.D. managed to disappear and none of them was the wiser. It also explained how she was able to get the material to remake the gundams in and none of them had known. There was a small aircraft hanger and runway. When A.D. put that brain of her's to work, she could accomplish anything. He had a feeling that she wanted them to find this secret tunnel. Sometimes it was nice for someone who didn't listen or obey regulations.


	20. Chapter 13

*See chapter 1 for disclaimer* I planned to upload these chappies next week. The way this week's going, that probably won't happen. I have a feeling I will be doing my own horsie therapy next week in order for me to stay sane. Anyways it starts to pick up after I think would be chappie 15. I was hoping to be done with chappie 14. Nope. I come home and crash. I love reviews, reviews make my world go around. I also give cyber cookies to the people who added an alert to this story or reviewed.

Chapter 13 Hopes raised, hope fails

A few days had passed, "What do you mean she's not there?! She's got to be there! Look harder!" The soldier raised what was left, that could only be assumed as her belt, "Commander, I'm sorry. But we've looked every where. We even checked the boarder, and there is no sign or hair of Boss. If there was we would have tracked that thorn bush down and brought her back. Orders?"

"Retreat from that area. We don't know what is there, and without Boss, there is no reason to risk more lives." He rested his head in his hands. A.D. couldn't have possibly have died that easily? Could she? He shook the doubt from his mind. He knew she was out there somewhere even if they didn't know exactly _where_. That was the key word. She could have fallen into the river and rode it down into another country, and they couldn't locate the exact location. Butch felt the anger rise from Rio, "You have to stay calm. If you rush into battle, you might end up killed." He raised his head, "She's alive. We just have to pray that we can find her before her enemies can."

"When?" The fridged tone of Rio's voice took everyone by surprise. Butch got serious, "Like I said, don't go rushing in."

"She could be at an RM and BF base and all where doing here is sitting while they, who knows what!"

"That's what they want. They want us to start going at each other's throats, so mistakes can be made and advantages and advances lost."

A girl lay on a cot. She had no idea who she was, or what was going on. Other than these kind people taking care of her. An elderly lady placed a bowl in her hands, "Here my child eat this." Suddenly voice shouted out, "Mama! Mama!" The girl looked up startled, "Shush boy! What is it?" He held up a poster, "She's wanted!" The elderly lady sighed, " We might want to turn her over than. Who knows how much more trouble we'll bring upon ourselves if we keep her here any longer. I'm sorry my child." The girl said softly, "I understand. I wish to cause you no more trouble than I have already brought upon myself."

Rio was nothing more than an aggitated mess. Luna couldn't even talk to him without him getting snappy, and it was getting worse as the days ticked by. He had failed his wife and his village, he refused to stand by and watch as the Rebels did nothing, as her precieved. He would go to Russia himself and over turn every rock if he had to.

A girl had made it to the embassy, why she did not know. All she knew was safety was at hand if she was able to get on the grounds. She was met by two guards, "Who are you and what is your buisness?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Her suspecion was high. "We've been attacked by the RM and BF. And the Rebels have used as their stomping grounds before." He placed his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly her reflexes kicked in. Why, she had no idea. And both guards landed on the ground, unconcious and alive. Something told her that the guards were not the enemy. So she let them live. She walked into the building, and someone reconized her, "A.D.? Is that you?"

"Who is this A.D. that you speak of?" The representive of Belarus knew that wasn't good at all. There was no anger, no hatred in her voice. Her body was not stiff and ready to be attacked. She was acting polite and soft spoken. The one eighty of what A.D. normally was. He took off his jacket and made his movements slow. Last thing he wanted to do was startle a morpher that would take off his head and label that as an accident. He put a gentle arm around her. He spoke something to one of his guards and handed her over. She felt she should know what he was saying but couldn't. The Representive said, "Follow him A.D. and he'll give you some food and a shower." He shot the guard a look and told him not to do anything foolish. She could and probably would kill him on accident, or her version of an accident.

"Rio! Hold it!"

"Butch don't try and stop me!"

"Randomly blowing up RM and BF bases is a insane idea."

"They have her!"

"We don't know that!"

"What am I supposed to do?! Sit back and let them do god knows what to her!?"

"If they had her, they would have randomed her by now."

"And you know what Boss would say! To forget her and move on!"

"Will you use that head of yours!"

"Like the hell I will!" He proceeded to exit the bridge. Butch made another note to himself. To get Luna to bind his mind so he wouldn't do anything rash next time. He just sighed. "Commander!" He looked at one of the girls, "Yes?"

"Prime Minister of Belarus wishes to talk to you." Butch groaned, "Don't tell me she did something stupid, and made a mess that I have to clean up!" She pressed the button and allowed the call through to the main screen, Butch began to apoligize, "Prime Minister, I'm sorry if A.D. has done anything to upset you-" He held up his hand, "I have something your probably looking for."

"Looking for?" He made a gesture and a girl appeared, "Boss!" The Prime Minister shook his head, "It maybe A.D., and yet it's not."

"Why not?"

"She has no memory. She doesn't remember me or anything."

"No!"

"I figured I would tell you before I delievered her and you found out the hard way. She will be under my protection, my father won't come near her." Oh yes the famous spats between A.D. and the Prime Mister's father. Butch had a horrified expression on his face, "What happened?!" The prime minister shrugged, "She was by the receptionist area. She still has her reflexes. But she has no memory of anything." Butch buried his head into his hands, "When will you be delivering her?"

"I'm hoping in a few hours. I've got to go. I figured I would let you know." He sighed off. Butch didn't know what was worse, finding A.D.'s body, or having a morpher that had the capibilities to blow everyone up, yet not remembering who she was or what she was capible of. Rio was going to go off the wall, and he just knew havock was waiting around the corner. He just hoped the situation didn't get too bloody.


	21. Chapter 14

I do not own accept for original characters. Last update until at least September.

Chapter 14 Creepy

Butch had reluctantly agreed to a randiview point togather A.D.. He figured he had better let everyone he could trust, with the information know. Butch opened the door and stepped in. Relena had done what she had been told to do. Stay with the human Rebels and keep her trap shut. Apparently someone had talked some sense into her. He leaned against the doorway. Une glared at him, "How long will we be trapped like prisoners?" Butch snorted, "Your free to leave when you want. But I wouldn't suggest that unless you want to end up dead." He sighed, "Good news and bad news. Good news is we found A.D.. Bad news, she has no clue who she is or what she can do," Varying looks of shock on their faces. " We all know how A.D. acted. She could for the most part control her anger and not snapped someone into two; unless they were the enemy. Now she's even more unpredicatable. Try and put an arm around her, and you'll end up unconconcious. When she's here, don't confront her, don't provoke her, don't try and put an arm around her. We don't know how she'll react." Duo groaned, "So now she's even _more _unstable."

"We need to pray that she remembers. Rio will be in charge while I'm gone."

"And what happens if that crazy girl comes here?"

"Really not your problem. Rio will figure it out."

After Butch left, they were not happy. Quatra looked especially concern, he looked to Une, "Now what?"

"Nothing." Duo began to gesture with his hands, "Nothing? Since when have you sat back and did nothing."

"Maxwell we're out numbered. If we did try and take over, the only thing we would be is dead."

"I still say we're dead anyways!" Relena put her book to the side, "Their capible of handling her."

"What?" All heads turned to her, "I once saw her. Or rather her personality. She was yelling at Paul at about one thing or another. Rio and Butch tried dragging her away. Than I'm guessing they injected a sedative into her. Butch took her away and Rio was apoligizing." Une glared at her, "And why didn't you tell us you reconized them?" She picked back up her book, "Rio was wanted for treason, and he was facing death. He was alive and well. He wasn't hollow of a shell any more. Besides you declared him dead anyways. And Butch," She shrugged, "Looked like other guards there."

A man dressed in a suit entered the E.S.U.N. building and made his way to an office. He opened the door and kneeled in front of the desk, "White Wolf is dead sir. But her brothers been compimised. He's fighting the chip we put into his head."

"Are you positive she's dead?"

"From what I've been told. Yes, she is." He smirked and gave a chuckle, "The Wolf has fallen and so shall the Dove. This world shall be covered in darkness. Tell me something Drake, do you know why I started this campaign?"

"No sir. We just follow your orders."

"I was once a member of a royal family that was forced to fall because of the Russian Tzar and her family," He stood up and walked to the window over looking the city, "I was promised the princess. The princess had other ideas and disappeared into thin air. I was forced to give up my position to the crown. After all a King cannot rule a country without a Queen. My brother got married first. And if I couldn't have the crown, than no one could. I later ended up shooting my own brother and all of the royal family. I burned the castle to the ground with all of the bodies. Do you know who the princess married?"

"No sir."

"Some mutt that couldn't even prove his heritage. Wanting to educate the Russians." He turned around to look at Drake, "Tell my Queen that she may go ahead as planned."

A.D. hid behind the Prime Minister after she saw Butch. The Prime Minister gently put a hand on her back, "You don't remember him either, do you?" She shook her head, "Why, should I?" Butch approached slowly and cautiously, he didn't feel like ending up dead, after being mauled by her of course. A.D. had never been intimidated by how tall he was, now she was shrinking away from him. The Prime Minister smiled, "Don't worry, he'll take care of you." She reluctantly let go, something told her to go with the giant, and so far her gut had never been wrong.

Butch put her in her own room. The flight back had been made in silence, after all they couldn't talk about anything; A.D. didn't remeber anything or anyone. Rio was going to flip out. He was about as loyal and protective as one could get with someone he cared for. Butch just scratched his head at that thought. She was about as loving and caring as a bad tempered wasp. As well as having a personality that equaled to that of fourty grit sandpaper. He sighed. Oh well, as long as Rio was happy standing by her side, who was he to judge? Than another thought crossed his mind, if A.D. knew Rio had fallen for her. He shuddered at that thought. A.D. barely had any manners, so how would she reconize love, even if it came up and bite her on her ass? Than again love wouldn't be the one doing the biting, she would. Now to break the news to the others that A.D.'s mind was as blank as a white board that was recently cleaned...

A.D. sat on the barely used bed, she felt like everything should be familiar, and yet she was drawing a blank. She saw few books on the bookshelf, written in various languages, all of which she felt she should have known. She curled up on the bed, some how feeling at home. She closed her eyes, and slept. For what felt like the first time in a very long time. For what reason she was drawing a blank again.

Rio stood there with his mouth open, he closed his jaw trying to say something only for nothing to come out. Than a pissed off look crossed his face, than pure rage. He knew to blame. He knew who he had to kill. Because of that bitch their future of freedom was in jepordy because all of them had refused to listen. Butch stood in his way and glared, "Don't do anything stupid." Rio began to growl, than hissed, "Because of that bitch, revenge for my wife goes down the tube!"

"Rio, calm down. This is probably temproary."

"And what if it isn't? Can you translate Russian? Last time I looked I couldn't and neither could you!"

"Even if it is we'll figure it out. Getting upset now means mistakes are made. Remember Boss's laws?"

"She can't even remember her name, so who gives a damn!"

"No one knows she's here, except for a few of us. Let her have a few days."

"And if nothing makes her remember than what?" Butch sighed, he was showing one thing that they were never supposed to show. Fear. If everything went to hell in a hand basket, there would be no stopping it, except for boss. And the last thing any of them wanted to be, was slaves to a dark world. Rio was also afraid of what would happen to her. Paul barely tolerated what she did, but now since she had no memories of what she could do, what would happen? Would she be thrown into a cell? Executed? Collared and exiled? And since A.D. couldn't fear for her safety, someone had to.

Butch and Rio were able to keep Paul at bay. Paul wanted to come and see how many unfinished, and highly _illegal_ peojects A.D. had started, but didn't finish. Butch slumpped into A.D.'s chair, "What are we going to do?"

"Force her into hiding?"

"That would never work. He'd figure out she can't remember squat."

"Plan B?" Butch glared at him, "I wish to live to see another day Rio, not have her get her memories back and than procceed to kill us all because we used her pet peeves against her."

Luna was doing everything in her powers to entertain A.D.. Luna couldn't get over the fact that this version of A.D. was poliet and respectful. She didn't curse, she didn't yell or even demand anything. She just did what she was told to do. A.D. would have used some colorful language and gave the double bird before marching off to do what she wanted. Luna didn't know if she should be creeped out or what. But it was a nice change of pace. Than a thought occured to Luna, what would A.D. do when she found out that she had used what everyone else called manners?

Relena had to lie to Paul several times in order to protect where A.D. was. None of them felt like being at the front end of a morpher rebellion and all of them ended up dead; because someone had loose lips and said A.D. had lost her memory. Relena was looking over the damage reports to the base in Moscow, and the papers declaring A.D. dead. And for the cause, it was simply stated that she was an idiot and blew herself up. Even that left an after taste in Relena's mouth, but what could she say? Everyone that knew A.D. may admit that she may have been a little unstable at times, but not so much so that she posed a flat out danger to anyone. She had seen the truth, and at that expense A.D. had lost her memory. And no one knew if or even when she would get it back. She signed off on the reports.

Than something was going to threaten A.D.. Luna was playing scrabble with her in her room, 'Luna move A.D. and move her now!'

'Rio? What's wrong?"

'It's Ellens! He knows something is up! Don't poof or anything that will cause a disterbance!'

'Where should I put her?'

'A closet for all I know! Just hide her!' Luna stood up, "A.D.?" The girl looked up and cocked her head to the side, "What?"

"Rio wants to play a game with us." A.D. cocked her head to the other side, "What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. We hide and he tries to find us." Luna had to keep her calm, she didn't want to know what happens when A.D. experiences stress and can't remember how to handle it. Luna bit her tongue praying it would work. "Alright." Luna let out a sigh than kept her tone light, "Well than we had better hide right?"

Relena was reading another book, when the door opened and Luna flew in dragging A.D. behind her. Luna opened the closet and pushed her in and hid her behind the clothes and coats, "Luna?"

"Everything's alright A.D.. Also don't come out unless you hear me tell you it's okay or Rio or Butch does, alright?"

"Why?"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Than do as your told." A.D. just stood there as Luna rearranged the clothes back in order, shutting teh doors firmly. Luna began to point and bark, "Loose lips, don't talk or say a word! Bitch say one word to tip off Ellens that A.D. is alive, and may what ever god you pray to save your soul," She rounded on Une, "Same goes for you." Luna felt concern coming off of Quatra, she looked at him, "Ellens has been tipped off. He's looking for her. He finds her," She drew a line along her throat, "So we're hiding her somewhere." Luna flopped down in a chair, "Everyone act as normal as possible, without blabbing. " She picked up a book and began to read, not five minutes later the door opened and there stood Ellens, "Where is she?" Luna briefly glanced up and than went back to reading, "Exactly what do you mean?"

"Where's A.D.?"

"If you remember, she'd dead."

"Your hiding her. Where?"

"We're not hiding her. She's gone."

"Than why isn't Grande tearing the world apart?"

"Because he knows that if he even tries, I'll send him to his ass again." He looked over at Relena, "Is she telling the truth?"

"Of course. Wouldn't I tell you if she wasn't dead?" He rounded back to Luna, "Your just as sneaky and caniving as the other two." He walked to the closet and was about to open the door. One thought crossed Luna's mind, 'Oh shit! No!'. Paul placed his hand on the door nob, "Paul?" He looked at Relena, "Yes?"

"I have some questions about the papers you wanted me to sign." He took his hand off the door, "What questions?"

"Just general questions." Paul looked at Luna, "I know the three of you are involved some how." He turned on his heels and left with Relena. When he was gone Luna clutched her heart to prevent it from beating out of her rib cage, "To damn close!" After a few hours Luna heard Rio comment, 'He's gone.'

'He'll come back. Won't he?'

'Unfortunately yes.'

'What should we do?'

'Start asking Yuy questions.'

'Why?'

'A.D. once told me Dr. J and D pinned them up together. He's just as immortal as you can get, minus the whole transforming thing. If you have the right answers, I'm sure he can answer them.'

'I'll try. But he's just like A.D..'

'But that will play out for us.'

'I'll try.'

Rio sat in A.D.'s chair, "We can't keep this up. One day he'll catch us with her, and she'll be dead."

"Than what do you propose we do?"

"Use all of A.D.'s pet peeves against her." Butch crossed his arms, "You must want to join your wife badly, huh?"

"Well do you know how to expertly navigate A.D.'s mind?"

"No."

"And can you presuade the two people who have blantly refuse to probe anyone's mind for no reason to?"

"No."

"Than we're going to use her pet peeves against her! And so help me if that fails!"

A.D. sat quietly on the sofa, while Luna grilled Heero. Than he said something that would alter what they all thought, "It's not amnesia. It's just the fact she doesn't want to remember. If she had amnesia she wouldn't know who to trust or she would trust everyone. Since she's actually choosing people, it's not amnesia. If she didn't truely want to leave with someone, than she probably wouldn't."

"Have you ever seen her like this before?"

"Once."

"When?"

"Dr. D wanted to test out her loyalty to him. When she didn't come back, he went to look for her. When she came back, she acted like how she is now."

"How did you snap her out of it?"

"D did."

"And she placed them on a desert island." Luna shook her head, this wasn't good. If she didn't want to remember, than chances are she wouldn't. Than the door opened and a morpher stood there and jabbered at Luna in some tongue. Luna looked annoyed, "Slow the hell down or I can't understand you." Than the morpher said in broken english, "Rio, Butch, Auto and few others paint Red Felcon." It took her two seconds to realize what they were up to. Luna looked at A.D., "Stay here." She cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing if I can help it. So just stay tight, alright?" A.D. just nodded dumbly. And Luna just stormed out followed by the morpher. Everyone didn't know to be creeped out or releaved that they didn't have to deal with a psyco anymore.

Luna stood on the catwalk, "You morons know you just signed your death certificates right?" Rio waved her off, "If this gets her to remember, I'm willing to take a beating."

"You know this will send her over the deep end right?" Rio just shrugged and went back to painting. Luna just silently prayed to her gods that they would make A.D. ease up on their punishment. But knowing her, she'd beat them until they were barely alive by a thread. Yup this would be interesting.

A.D. continued to sit in silence. Duo was behind Quatra, this had to be a trick. So it was safer to use the blond as a shield, she wouldn't kill him. Relena was concerned, this was a complete one eighty for A.D.. Sure she may scream and hollar as well as threaten a lot, but that was just, well A.D.. And watching her sit quiet and meek like that, was well short of disterbing. Luna reentered the room, "Keep her away from the molbil bay." Une glared at her, "Why?"

"Rio and Butch have taken drastic measures to try and make her memories come back. She sees what they've done, she'll go balistic on their asses."


	22. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Puzzle pieces

Luna held out her hand to A.D., "Your hungry, right?" A.D. nodded her head. Luna looked at them, "If you want to come, fine by me." She turned her attention back to A.D. when she took Luna's hand.

By now the whole base had heard of what happened to A.D., a few tried to take over, but they were squished, literally. But most remembered their places, the two moon children were protecting her and so were her two commanding officers, so most knew they didn't stand a chance. And everytime Ellen's grilled them about her ware abouts, they all denighed it. After all they didn't feel like having to answer the four people who would come after them.

Luna sat A.D. down with a tray, A.D. barely knew how to function, let alone how to do anything herself. Luna knew when she regained her memories there would be hell to pay. Luna just figured that she would enjoy this quiet and polite girl for the time being. Because she knew all to soon, at any time, A.D.'s memories would come flooding back and she'd be ten times as worse. Now that sent a shiver down Luna's spine.

A.D. didn't know that Luna had picked those foods out for her, because they were her favorite. Luna chuckled to herself, one way to tempt her to eat, give her her favorite foods. Everyone had learned that when A.D. went on the war path, she forgot to do two things, eat and sleep. So it was no surprise when Rio slipped something into her drink. Sure she got pissed, but she wasn't working herself to death. And than offering her food that she would actually eat so she wouldn't starve to death.

'Luna.'

'Grande don't start with me!'

'We need you to bring Rerlena and the others to the bridge.'

'Do I even want to ask why?'

'Luna don't get snippity.'

'If I want to get snippity than I will! I'll be the one restraining Boss while you bone heads run for your lives.'

'Boss won't kill us.'

'Just keep thinking that when she's strangling the life out of you.'

'Look get the others and come to the bridge. There's someone threatening a senator.'

"RM related?'

'Don't know. we're hoping you can see past all of the bull shit.'

'In other words tap minds.'

'See what their really thinking. After all boss has proved thoughts can be video recorded.'

'You just have to look at the angles.'

'Yup.'

'You know that's highly illegal, right?'

'And since when has that ever stopped Boss?'

'Good point. Fine. I'll be there.' Luna put down her spoon and looked at A.D. "The two idiots who keep tempting fate want us on the bridge." She looked at the others, "Their expecting you to come as well."

Luna stood next to Butch, "What's the threat?"

"They want Senetor Ganaza dead."

"Who and why?"

"We're still figuring that out." Butch brought up a picture of the senetor and his wife. A.D. cocked her head to the side, "Mama? Papa?" Every head snapped to her. Rio looked at her, "A.D.? what are you saying?" A.D. looked at them, "Mama and papa."

"A. year is it?"

"A.C. 186."

"What did your father do?"

"He used to be a pastifice for America."

"What was your mother?"

"She never said."

"Where do you think you are at?"

"Somewhere in Moscow."

"When was your mother born?"

"I don't know."

"Who are your grandparents?" A.D. shrugged, "I don't know." Butch looked at him, "What are you getting at?" Rio looked at him, "Doesn't his wife look familiar."

"How? He was just elected a few months ago."

"Which is why we've never seen him, nor has A.D.. She's been too busy doing other things to pay attention to this."

"So?"

"What happens if A.D.'s parents are alive?"

"She said they were killed when their house collapsed."

"What happens if they escapsed. A.D. never said she found bodies."

"Wouldn't they have tried to contact her?"

"Would you want to contact a one way wreaking ball that has a tendency to smash in head or decaptiate people if they were your missing child?"

"Good point."

"There's only one way."

"How?"

"Bring up something he signed."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He exited the bridge. Luna crossed her arms, "What happens if it turns out that her parents are really alive?"

"A.D. comes to a realization that she's been minipulated the whole time and goes a wall."

Rio knew he was going over the thin white line. Nothing set A.D. off faster than having her stuff touched or her room being gone through. He reached under her matress, coming into contact with something warn. He withdrew his hand, and flipped to the front page, signature was in Russian. Than he looked on her shelf. In clear letters written in gold said Bible. He placed the Russian one back under her bed and went over to the book shielf picking it up and openeing it. In a very neat and proper signature Charles Exaviar Death. Bingo. Now to find the locket

Luna has sat A.D. on her chair. Apparently she was remembering some things, but not how overly violent and controlling she could be at times. Luna just gave an exasperated sigh, this was fun, not. The door slid open and Rio entered holding up the Bible. Butch cocked an eyebrow, "Where's A.D.'s old Bible?"

"The name was in Russian. This one however is in English." He opened it up and compared the signatures. He handed it over to Butch, "What do you think?"

"Besides the different names, the signatures look almost exactly the same."

"Exactly."

"Now look at this." He tossed the locket to Butch, "You know she'll really come after us?"

"Just open it." Butch reluctantly opened it, and his normally schooled features held nothing more than shock, "This is..."

"Missing Primeminister Charles Death." He rounded to Relena, "Tell us what you know about him." She shook her head, "I've never met him. But rumors were going around."

"About?"

"How he was Charles Exavior Death and his wife was Moscovia." Than something clicked in his head, "Bring up the pictures of the Tzar family." Butch looked at him, "What are you getting at?"

"In school we learned about royal families, how they came to be and how they fell. Doesn't Charles wife look a lot like the Princess of Russia that fell in A.C.178? And think about the timing."

"Please don't imply that our one way wrecking ball is some how..." He couldn't finish that sentence. A picture came up of the old Tzar family. Almost everyone in the room gasped, "Oh my god! The princess looks-"

"Exactly like A.D.." Shivers ran up everyone's spine. A.D. just sat there clueless. Duo said, "She's royalty? That crack pot has even _more power_?" A.D. looked at him and glared, "Who are you calling a crack pot Maxwell?" The tone was dangerous and threatening. A.D. suddenly put her hands over her mouth and looked horrified. Luna looked at her, "A.D.? Are you remembering anything else?" A.D. took her hands away from her mouth,"Other than he's annoying the shit out of me." She replanted her hands over her mouth looking horrified. Rio sighed, he looked at Luna, "We're doing Plan B." Luna cocked an eyebrow, "She's remembering."

"Yes. But to slow. One Eye could come at any time and than we'd be really screwed."

"I could easily deal with her."

"How do you know her mind isn't full of traps? If we lost you Luna, Eclipse would be useless." Suddenly he found himself on the ground looking up at a not happy Eclipse. Luna couldn't stop them, if they were in that much of a hurry to die, than so be it. "Fine do what you wish." Rio held out his hand to A.D., "I have something to show you."


	23. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Tempting Fatesf

Rio led A.D. to the molbil bay and stood her in front of her molbil suit. She cocked her head to the side than she had a major flash back. Veins popped up on her head and neck. She snapped her head to Rio, flames shooting out of her eyes with smoke pouring out of her ears, "GRANDE!" She snapped her head to Butch, "WHITECASTLE!" They held up their hands, "Remember Boss you love us!" She gave the classic snake eye, "SINCE WHEN?" She pointed to Red Felcon, "I'M FUCKING KILLING ALL OF YOU!"

"Come know Boss. Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? LIKE THE FUCK I WILL! Look at what you did to her! She looks like a tacky mural from Mexico!" Red Felcon stood there with neon colors of an island paradise. Rio and Butch began to back away, getting out of her range. Than she noticed something was wrong. She tried to slice them to peices and yet her blades didn't come out. She tried again. She pointed at them, "I will deal with you later." And marched whistled, "Wow. We're so dead." Rio corrected him, "No. If we hide really well, than she can't find us."

"Area she will never find us?"

"Yup." Him and Butch teleported somewhere, Auto sputtered, "What about me? Damn it! I'm human." He went to his own hole to disappear in.

A.D. sat on the exam table with arms crossed and seriously pissed. Raheb looked at her, "What has our panties in a twist today?" She shot him a glare, and it apparently did nothing to him, "I'm going to have to find other means of intimidating you." He shrugged, "I'd get used to it. Just like I got used to your abrasive personaliy."

"Your lucky I don't make it a habit of beating the tar out of old people." He picked up on of her arms, noting how the white veins and the hardening of muscle fibers were gone. He opened a new surenge, swabbed the area where he had never gotten blood before and stuck the needle in, only to come away with crimson.

Relena looked concerned, "She really wouldn't kill them, would she." Luna just smirked and shook her head, "No. She'd just put them in a world of pain. reestablish that she is is alpha. If anything she'd just beat them up a little bit. They just know that their former piunishment will be ten times worse." Luna turned around, "We should go back to the bridge."

A.D. had Reheb by his collar, "What do you mean I'm _normal_? I've never been _normal_!" She gritted her teeth together, she was mortal. She was normal. She didn't want either. She wanted her kick ass powers damn it!

Luna was sitting in her chair, the door opened, "What ever happened to me just saying that was my chair damn it!" Luna looked at A.D., "So what's the verdict?"

"What I'm about to say is just to remain between us."

"What?"

"I'm human."

"We all know that."

"No. When I say human, I mean human. I mean I'm mortal." She shivered at that. Luna looked surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently when I blew up the base, I must have ruptured a tank of some sort. We had a saying In hale pruple your good as mad, inhale red and your good as dead. Red meaning your made mortal." Relena looked at her, "So that means what?"

"We're screwed. This get's out and we might as well shoot our selves." She looked around, "Where are the three idiots that are currently as my bad side?"

"They went to their hiding places."

"Go and find them and tell them to get their sorry excuse of asses here right now." Luna got up and nodded

A.D. threw herself in her chair. Nothing was going her way. Soon the people she had dubbed the three idiots were standing by her, "Yes Boss?"

"I want Red Felcon ready for battle, including the tacky paint scrubbed off." She produced three toothbrushes, they knew fighting with the one possed by the devil was no good, they took them and Auto said to the others, "Next time she looses her memory I vote we keep her that way." A.D. snorted, "And who'd lead you than?" They shot her a look of hell, as A.D. cackled evily in her head. That's what they get for graffiting Red Felcon as A.D.'s eyes darted to the table next to her, a vein popped, "Who went into my room?"

"I did." She looked at Luna, A.D. snorted, "Yea and I'm royalty." They suddenly looked uncomfortable. A.D. cocked her eyebrow and said, "Spill. What did you do?" Luna knew she'd have to take another one for the 'team'. Luna asked A.D., "Your father was a senetor, correct?"

"Point?"

"What was your mother?"

"Okay, your beginning to be suspecious."

"Are these your parents?" The pictures that they had looked at minutes ago appeared on the screen again, her energy crackled, "Who the fuck photo shopped my dead parents onto people's bodies?" She gave a dark look over her shoulder. Luna sighed, "Play the footage." It began to play, it was when he accepted the senate seat in the U.S.. No one could fake their voices, even with the best equipment. The laugh the lady gave was exactly like her mother, than the kids were shown. They held the same characteristics as she did. A.D. was never the one to show confusion or fear. But she sunk to her knees. How could this be? This didn't make sense. They were dead, she had seen their house collapse and everone died. There was even an arm sticking out of the rubble that belonged to her mother. A.D. snapped out of it, the arm in the rubble. She repeated the phrase her mother had told her, "I wouldn't take these off. Their a gift from your father." Than she stood, something clicked in her head. Luna looked at her with concern, "A.D.?"

"Someone's fucking with me." She got up from her knees.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's one small but significant detail I over looked."

"And that would be?"

"There were no lines on the arm I found popping out of the rubble."

"Huh?"

"Tan lines. My mother wouldn't have taken off her jewlery." She clicked her tongue, "You know that bone yard we saw on the imagry that had cargo containers close by?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I want to know what's in those containers! I have a hunch they have an answer."

"Boss, what are you saying?"

"Prepare to envade Russia. We're blowing Moscow to peices." Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind, "Boss!"

"I can't allow them to have Moscow. I would rather see it in ruins again, than knowing that they have it."


	24. Chapter 17

I lied, I know. But when life decides to bite you in the ass, it will and can. Now I did 3 chapters over the summer, and somehow I screwed up the numbering on the chapters which is really confusing me, I did reveal who the traitor is on this one... I was building the plot, which was like watching paint dry... If your confused, let me know because that is why I practice writting all the time so this way I'm better understood and try and get my thoughts across. Also note that I DO NOT write down my stories, because I have found that pointless waste of time because my plot changes from time to time or I add something or take away. The way I had this written is completely different that I had it written years ago. So yea, if confused or if things don't add up, please point them out to me so I can go over it when I have the time or I some how magically find the time... Also it should speed up here soon.

Do I really need to say it? Don't own except the original characters I put in here.

Chapter 18 Some win some die

After A.D. left Rio and Butch looked at each other, "She's going to wind up dead, with or without her plan." Une looked at them, "And to think you follow her." Rio glared at her, "And what are you doing about this situation? If there were no Rebels, you'd be screwed along time ago." Rio looked at Butch, "Should we really abandon this base?"

"No. Tell Alpha teams to be ready on my mark." Rio gave a nod.

A.D. climbed into her cockpit, going over the systems. She had a feeling this would be interesting.

Rio looked at Relena, than back on the screen, "How's everything on A.D.'s end?" Butch answered his question, "Everything is fine. She's ready to launch." Suddenly A.D.'s head appeared on the screen, "Remember, disobey the order I gave you and so heaven help you." Rio rolled his eyes, "Of course we'll listen to you." A.D. gave a snort, and glared, "Your up to something, you normally are."

"I can honestly say we will obey you."

"Whatever. Just keep the bitch safe. I'm launching." She signed off, Rio looked at Butch, "Get the troops together and when A.D. goes down swoop in and clean up her mess."

One Eye jumped into her molbil suit, "If you have to, use the girl as a shield. White Wolf won't touch us than."

"Red Felcon has launched." A smirk crossed her features. She launched herself from out of the woods.

The alarms began to sound and the screens picked up the battle. Red Falcon aimed a gun at the opposing molbil suit. Duo pointed out, "What does that one way sociopath have?" Rio sighed and Butch pinched the bridge of his nose, "If she has it, it will be illegal, no ifs or buts."

A.D. aimed her gun at One Eye and smirked, pulling the trigger.

The Rebels looked on in horror as the shot reflected off of her enemy. Butch barked out, "I want to know what kind of energy shield One Eye has!" Rio was able to figure it out before anyone else was able to, "That would be one of our prototypes." Butch looked at him, "How do you know?"

"A.D. had one of the sheild units put in Silver Hawk. Their undetectable to any scans."

"So you mean to tell me we have another mole?"

"Yes." And he looked at everyone, "But no one tells A.D.. Because everyone should know the reason. Instead we say that one of our suits that had this specific shield unit and they salvaged it."

A.D. looked on in horror as her blast was reflected off, and it had been dead on. A.D.'s blood began to boil, "Someone gave that bitch one of our prototypes. Damn it all to hell."

Rio began to type in a code, "Rio, what are you doing?" Rio looked at Une, "Trying to figure if this is really one of ours or if they simply just made a copy." Butch looked at Rio, "How do you do that?"

"A tracking chip will be activated." He hit a few more buttons, "And that would be one of our units. And it works perfectly."

"Which means, that someone gave them one of ours." A.D.'s face suddenly appeared on the screen, "That is one of ours, isn't it?" Silence was all of the answers she needed. She glared, "Rio I want her shield down."

"I found a problem though."

"What?"

"Coding is your coding for your version."

"So you take out her shield and you take out mine. Perfect. Can't you just recode it?"

"I tried and it just mimics." A vein appeared, "I'm killing the person who handed over the prototype to them. Take down both shields, I'll be wasting ammo I don't want to waste."

"Why?" A smirk appeared on her face, "You should know why." And signed off. Both Rio and Butch looked at each other, "She wouldn't be thinking what I think she's thinking."

"Yes she is." Une looked at them, "What are you talking about?"

"She has nuclear powered what ever she has because she knows we'd confiscate them from her so she kept them hidden from us." Une looked at them, "How does she keep all of these things from you?" Rio felt his eye twitch, "She keeps plans under her lock, key and passwords we simply can't crack. She builds secret storage units in all of her bases. Even if we could and take them from her, she throws a hissy fit and takes them back. So generally we don't screw with her unless we know for a fact she's going to do something that will blow up the world or colonies."

"She's a criminal! That's against the law!" Rio snorted, "When did you come up with that one? She posses common sense most of the time, so if anything it's just a couple of ounces that we can take care of."

One Eye smirked and launched a barrage of missiles at her opponent.

A.D. gritted her teeth and put up her sheild, only one different thing happened.

Relena looked on in horror, as did Rio and Butch. A.D. was hit full on as Rio was trying to figure out a different way than completely disarming the shields unless he had to. He typed in the final codes, he had no choice. One Eye had their shield piercing missiles.

Drake kneeled infront of the desk, "From what we can gather White Wolf has become one of the mortals. She has lost her powers and is now fighting another one of our enemies. One Eye will take care of her for us." The figure behind the ESUN desk drummed his fingers together and smirked, "She and the rest like her shall pay for the injustices in the world."

Rio deactivated the shields and told A.D. that, A.D. returned the favor only to get another surprise that wasn't all that pleasant. Butch looked at Une, "We're evacuating you and all humans. Because this is going to get messy very quickly." He looked at Auto, "Take some morphers with you that you can trust and take one of the Moles." Butch looked at Relena, "You need to listen to him or else you maybe in the situation you were in last time and Boss will not be very happy." Rio gave him a look, "No. She really will blow up half of the world."

A.D. sat there with her screens flashing, "Yeah yeah, fifty percent damage, tell me something I don't know. I can't believe this! They also have our plans for that advanced armory for our molbil suits! This is what we really need." She gave a heavy sigh, what she wouldn't give for five minutes of her powers, " She suffered less than ten percent damage. Note to self make more examples of what happens to moles." Than she was going to be given another not so good surprise, "Ah shit."

Red Felcon blew up after One Eye launched more armor peircing missiles. "Escape pod has been comprimised." Butch looked at Rio, they seemed to agree, "Tell Alpha squads to launch and take her out." Rio turned around and walked away, "Where are you doing?"

"Fighting one advance molbil suit with another."

Auto helped Relena into her seat and helped her get her harness belt on and helped her adjust it, "Not to tight?"

"No." He simply gave a nod and walked to the co pilot's chair. He looked at Helen, "Will this thing even work?"

"It should." Auto gave her a look that stated he didn't believe her. She turned the key and the underground vehicle started up.

A.D. began to come to and than began to cough. She reached under her seat for her oxygen mask, she knew what she was breathing in. And none of it was healthy. She heard rumbles, a vain popped up, "Their disobeying me again! Grande! Whitecastle! I'm going to kill you!"

Rio got into Silver Hawk, he rarely had to pilot this molbil suit because Boss was Boss. Take away her fun and she threw a hissy fit. He did a prefight check over everything. As Wolves, and Cheetahs were being launched. A.D. wouldn't be happy, that is if she was still alive.

A.D. unhooked her harness, Red Falcon was almost destroyed. In under five minutes she had her ass handed to her. She tried to move her legs, but couldn't. She just wanted to scream, this day was going to hell. Her legs were pinned. The hole she looked through and saw One Eye approaching her, or more like stalking up to her pray. She saw One Eye aim her gun at her. One more hit and she'd be dead.

April lined up her target at the enemy, and fired. And the missiles made contact.

The impact of the missiles took One Eye by surprise, she had actually suffered damage, not just minor damage but major damage.

Drakes phone rang and he picked it up, the news wasn't good. The shields and armor piercing missiles they had been given were first generation, the Rebels had come up with a second generation, and they were even better. ESUN wasn't going to be happy.

A.D. saw the impact and Wolves engage in battle as the Cheetahs provided back up. Suddenly there was a shadow. A.D. prepared for the worse. As the hatch was open, "Grande!" She growled, "What the fuck are _you _doing?"

"Retrieving your hide." He bent back the pieces of metal, freeing her.

_You have shown your worth. God will give you all of the power you need._ A.D. looked at Rio, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice. Sounded like a female one. Saying that I've shown my worth. And that god will give me power."

_You are one of God's chosen. You have followed the path of light. You have been nothing but selfless, a little reckless, but always for the sake of the good. The innocent. Never loose hope Moscovia, no matter how bleek things look. Now hold your hand._ A.D. held out her hand, she had learned that you never follow the voice in your head, but her instincts had told her to trust the voice. A ball of light was in her palm. Rio stumbled backwards, "What's that?"

"I have no fucking idea."

Auto looked over his shoulder, "Everyone still doing okay?" Une had her arms crossed, "Other than we feel like sardines in a can." Auto just tossed her a glare, "I have no idea why Rio even tolerated you or even followed your orders Une. I never thought I would say this, but Boss shows her emotions more than you do." Duo laughed out loud, "That whack job that's constantly trying to blow herself or our selves up has emotion?" Auto just rolled his eyes, there was no dealing with him. A few morphers growled. Helen began to pick up on something, "Auto, double check to see that I'm reading this correct." Auto paled as he read the numbers, "What did _she_do this time?" Helen sighed, "Knowing Boss, who knows what she's cooked up. I'm guessing I should press this hunk of junk as fast as it can?"

"That would be wise." He looked at the others, "Please keep yourselves in your harnesses. The numbers we're getting are off the chart." Une glared at him, "What numbers?"

"Power being generated by the strongest morpher."

"Why are you worried about?"

"Boss is generating enough power to power all of Europe and Asia. Worst part is, she hasn't even changed or the energy signal would indicate it's coming from an animal like form. The signal is still human."

One Eye to say the least wasn't happy. That mangy mutt was supposed to die by her hand and her hand alone! No one was supposed to come to that mutt's rescue damn it! With her shields down she couldn't protect herself.

A.D. got out of the cockpit. Rio grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

"Putting an end to this."

"How? You're still mortal the last I looked."

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself."

"Just promise me one thing?" She raised an eyebrow, "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Show restraint and don't blow us all to hell." She slapped him upside his head, "Since when don't I show restraint?"  
"Let's see, never." She gave him a sarcastic look and yanked her arm from his grasp, "Tell Alpha units to pull back. I don't know the damage my new powers can do. So I preferred if you all cleared out."

"But-"

"Grande for the love of what is left of my sanity just do what I ask for once." His face said everything, a vain popped on her forehead, "I'm not your wife Grande so knock it off already. Geez. I don't plan to die if I can help it." After everyone had pulled back it was just One Eye and A.D. stairing each other down. One Eye raised her gun, A.D. held out her palm and the light swirled around it again. A.D. pulled back like an archer would. A.D. knew the look One Eye was giving her. A.D. just let go of the light arrow and watched as One Eye's molbil suit disintegrated. A.D. drew another arrow knowing who would follow. She smirked. Like lambs to slaughter.


	25. Chapter 18

When I updated chapter 17, wow, it had been roughly 5 months since the last time I updated. Wow. Time can fly when your being tortured by life...

Don't own except original characters. And if I made money I don't think I'd be as poor as I am.

Chapter 19 Back Stabbing Bastereds

The arrow destroyed One Eye's molbil suit. Disapating before the arrow hit the trees. A.D. found the girl unconcious. Apparently One Eye's followers were smarter than what she expected. They had disappeared without a trace...

A.D. sat in her chair throughly and utterly ticked, "Who in the seven hells created the second generation weapons and sheilds without my permission?" Her arms and legs were crossed and had the aurora of the one wrong answer and heads would be on the ground. Her three idiots stood in front of her. She glared, "You know how much I don't like it when people go behind my back. One of you, if not all of you, knew what that one person was doing. Why did you create the second generation and not even bother informing me of such nor giving me such weapons to use?" Butch cleared his throat, "Boss, what would have been the point? You would have just blown them up, and we needed to test them first."

"Or allow them to fall into enemy hands."

"You honestly don't think-"

"That you three are honestly that stupid. No I don't. You three maybe idiots, but you aren't that _stupid_." Relena looked at her, "Why are you-" A.D. shot her a look, "Because I don't like it when crap is done without my knowledge let alone my permission."

"But you-"

"There's a difference between them and me. Me I know what I'm doing and I even know my limits, most of the time, they don't. So don't go lecturing me on morals bitch because last time I looked I still don't like you. So do us both a favor and can it already." She glared at them, "Your punishment still stands." They muttered at her in there native tongues. She waved them off.

A boat was in the middle of an ocean, "D exactly what mathimatical equation did you use to figure out how much fuel we had left?" D glared at them, "Don't worry, this current will take us somewhere if the wind doesn't."

Ci sat on the bed in the medical ward. She just sat there and watch the doctor prepare to take care of the wounds she had sustained. She heard him mutter, "That girl will one day really will kill everyone!"

Paul shook hands with a few of his allies. A girl approached him, she waited until everyone was out of hearing distance. He turned to her and snapped, "I don't need to be seen with you!"

"A revelation has taken place." She looked around, "Drake told me to tell you two things, one that mutt created second generation sheilds and missiles, two she's got powers that no one else has."

"What is you point? She has powers that no one else has isn't new."

"No. According to what we recorded she has enough power, in human form, to power all of Europe and Asia." He grabbed her arm and took her into an alcove, "_Explain!_" He snarrled. The girl was terrified, "I don't know what happened! I'm just the messenger!" He tossed her aside, there was no way that fiflthy mutt could be getting stronger!

A.D. had her arms crossed, "I really hate to say this, I really do, but I'm attaching myself to the bitch." She looked at Relena, "I've tried to stomp out who I can trust and who I can't trust." She got up and walked over to her and stopped, "In order to ensure your safety I won't let you out of my sights." Une put her foot down, "I will not allow you to stalk Relena!" A.D. crossed her arms, "You've done a fine job trying to protect her. You've allowed her to fall for their tricks, she basically ran into their arms, and I almost actually blew myself to bits to retrieve her. Common sense factor is seriously lacking with you idiots. If it's too good to be true, than it is. If it's too clean cut, than it is. We know all that, we are all to familiar with their trickery." April stood behind her, "What did you want?"

"I have a mission for you. I want what ever is in those tracktor trailers in that bone yard."

"Any other orders?"

"Anilate anything that moves and doesn't look friendly, and stay away from the goo by the base I blew up. Last thing I want is anyone to fall in it and become even more of freaks than they already are. " April did a half bow and turned to leave.

A.D. was going over the places where they could hide Relena. A.D. just gave an annoyed look, "Yes I feel like freezing my ass off in Antartica!" Rio and Butch had been summoned to try and figure out their delima, only to be of no help.

"That's the only place they can't go. They haven't figured out how to get the ice off their molbil suits." She looked at Amy, "I won't go there. No way in the seven hells will I go there!" Someone came up , "We lost all communications with Alpha teams."

"What do you mean?"

"Beakens were activated when pilots ejected from their cockpits. They haven't answered or responded."

"What happened?"

"We're still down loading data from the boxes in the cockpits." A.D.'s day was just better by the second. Not. Than video footage played, A.D.'s attention was on the screens, she raised an eyebrow, "Dragons? They've got dragons know?" She took a closer look, "Replay that segment." Someone hit play, "Freeze." She cocked her head to the side. Than she took a few steps back muttering in Russian. She only did that when she was spooked about something. Une crossed her arms, "Talk." A.D. kept muttering in Russian, pailing. That wasn't good. Une made a movement towards her, Rio shook his head. Than A.D. seemed to snap out of it. She looked at Rio, "I prayed to god who I hope that wasn't who I think it was." She looked at the screen again and looked at the dragon's face, "I reconize those scars anywhere." Une raised and eyebrow, "Another skeleton?"

"If your calling the grim wreaper a skeleton, than yes he is."

"Why is he spooking you?"

"Because putting One Eye and The Butcher together don't even come close to the craziness he has. You think I'm a bottle of crazy sause, well he's Cosco size bottle." Butch glared at her, "Tell us."

"How The Butcher went loco was that he saw his family being tortured and murdered by half breeds, and promised to take revenge on all of us not worthy of living. This guy I'm talking about is Revenara Isalini, another poor soul that got himself trapped in the hell hole formally known as Russia. This guy however went crazy, I think it has something to do with the RM and BF. The Butcher loved to torture people, Revenara he's unstopable, I literally mean it." Than A.D. got a thoughtful look on her face, "I could have sworn I placed a few bullets in his head. Oh well you can always test out your new weapons." Rio held up his hands, "Wait wait wait. You said for us to test out new weapons on him." Butch gave her a suspecious look, " Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and hide under a rock now. When the world ends please let me know."

"_Your _leaving _us_? _Again_?"

"What part of I drew a line in the sand? I ain't dealing with him again, you twits can have the fun your obviously looking for." Rio smirked. A.D. glared, "What are you smirking about Grande?"

"Oh nothing other than I know the secret your hiding from Paul." A.D. glared harder, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

Butch sighed as they bantered back and forth, he looked at Relena, "I have no idea what this is all about." Butch looked at Une, "Don't worry, she won't abandon us." Zechs crossed his arms, "So what are we going to do?" They heard someone snap, "Fine! I'll stay!" Rio gave a victorious look that A.D. would have given. A.D. gave Une an annoyed look, "Where's a preventer strong hold?"

"Why?"  
"Because this base is too close for comfort. At least if there's a strong hold than maybe if the gods are kind Revenara won't come and kill us all."

"Sanc is the strong hold. On the out skirt in the mountains is a base." The look on A.D.'s face was unreadable, than it looked like she came to a realization where she would be going, "Oh no fucking way!"

"Boss. Calm down."

"I ain't going to a place where there a richie richies that have so much money they don't know how to spend it!"

"Be calm boss."

"Do you know what Pure blooded richies did to people like me who were considered animals? I would tell you but than you'd need more therapy than you already do!" A.D. crossed her arms and shook her head like a six year old, "No!"

And yet she found herself burrowing underground. A.D. muttered in several tongues with not so nice words. Everyone had pretty much learned you didn't pay attention to her when she acted like that. They had never really seen A.D. be like this. Being overly cautious was something extremely new. Normally she'd shrug her shoulders and have the attitude that if anything wanted to screw with her, bring it on. This time however she was being very paranoid.

Une looked at them, "She's never been like this, has she?" Auto looked at her, "The sulking part isn't new, her being overly paranoid, oh yes. I never thought she'd show caution like this." A.D. threw a glare at Auto, "I don't intend to be torn to pieces moron. Or maybe you'd like to be his chew toy!" Auto sank back in his seat, trying to become one with the Mole.

The Mole surfaced after what seemed like an eternity. Une looked at A.D., "You do realize you will be sanctioned right."

"Bite me. Go ahead and just try it. But before you do that ask yourself, "Whose more than willing to kill someone?" Because I'm one of a kind, duh. And no one else is like me."

"Your a true freak."

"And you make that sound like a bad thing." A.D. threw her a glare and Une threw her a glare.

When they entered the base A.D. was actually impressed, "And here I thought you people were butt scratching morons. Using the mountain as your defense is actually quite intelligent." Une glared at her, "And what were you expecting?"

"Something made out of tin cans and tooth picks." Her three stooges just sighed. Butch pinched the bridge of his nose, "Boss behave." She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Since when do I allow you idiots tell me to sensor my thoughts. You should realize by now that my sensor is broken. Duh."

"What sensor of yours _isn't_ broken? Your self restraint sensor is broken. Your thought process sensor is broken. Self control is also isn't there."

"Since when did I have any of those?" They all gave her varying looks. She shrugged, "What? If it wasn't for me and my irratic behavior we all wouldn't be here." Une glared at her,"Your irratic behavior is going to be our down fall."

"Bite me bitch." A.D. glared at her. The group suddenly stopped. A.D. snapped her head around, "Are you fucking serious? How in the hell did you get off that island I set you on so you could rot? What'd ya use? Coconuts?" The Doctors looked at her coldly. D pointed at her, "You ungrateful brat."

"Actually if you didn't keep trying to control me we'd get along sooooo much better." D sat her with a glare, she went cross eyed and stuck out her tongue. J pointed to Heero, "Come here boy." A.D. held out her arm and prevented him from moving, "Oh hell no! Your not taking the anti social _anywhere_!"

"Get out of the way girl."

"Over my cold, lifeless, and dead body I will! Your not having them! Until I release them from my services." They looked confused, Rio just mouthed for them to play along. A.D. smirked, " Do you honestly think I'd hand them over to the likes of _you_? In my opinion your no better than the RM and BF, minus the whole turning people into animals factor."

"This doesn't concern you girl."

"Actually yes it does. Here they are trying to get something that resembles a _normal_ life and you five fuckers come along and try and ruin that. Oh fuck no. At least all of the people standing behind me can have that chance. I can't. So here's the deal. Don't turn around now and leave. I kill you and mount your heads on my wall."

"Bitch."

"Ohhhh now you've gone and hurt my wittle feelings. Think of something better nosie." D rose a gun, "Get out of our way." A.D. snorted, "How many times have I had a gun pointed at me? Plenty. Has no effect on me." Than there was a bang, "You _actually_ shot me you bastered! That's it you die today!" Bones cracked and snapped as her eyes bled red.


End file.
